


Guessing Game

by Spacebinicorn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebinicorn/pseuds/Spacebinicorn
Summary: Kingdom Hearts AULiving in a small town, you either work at the factory, or work as a farmer. The factory owner's son, Riku Decker, goes to the small town high school along with his best friend, Sora Fair. Riku's wealth and looks gets him a lot of attention to the opposite sex. Though, entertaining, he secretly pines for the affection for another. When he lets it slip out that he has a crush on someone, his best friend is on the case! With Riku's crush being out in the open, Sora would be free from the constant harassment of his best friend's groupies! Will Riku's secret crush be brought to light?
Relationships: Aerith/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 102





	1. Let the Games Begin

-Guessing Game-

  
(Sora)

"Sora, could you please get me a date with Riku? PLEASE?" Hailey from his third period class was harassing him yet again.

"Um ...wouldn't it be best to ask him yourself? I bet he'll think it's really sweet of you to ask in person." Sora tried to deflect her attack. He really didn't like being caught in the middle like this all the time. Especially when he was running late to his next class.

"You don't understand! He's. So. Hot. I'll freak out and act weird in front of him! And if I do that, I'll DIE of embarrassment!" Hailey hid her face in her hands for dramatics as she tried to guilt sora into doing her bidding.

"He's not that scary." He awkwardly chuckled. 

Time was running out and this girl was not gonna let him go unless he agreed to it. He was low key jealous though; he wished girls fawned over him like they did with his best friend. He was usually deflecting girls left, right and center so his buddy wouldn't get harrassed anymore than he already was. The bell chimed letting him know he was late. He wanted to make sure he could sneak in there before the teacher came in and did roll call, so he thought quickly for a solution. Hailey was still making up excuses on why she could never possibly tell Riku in person her feelings as he was bolting upstairs for his fourth period class. Before he could make it into the doorway he felt a hand grasp him and pull him back. 

"Sora.." Hailey glowered at him with such intensity and assertion."I need you to tell him for me." 

She was not going to let him go until he said yes; her grip gave that away. Sora couldn't be late again because of these girls and get a detention. He surrendered.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell him for ya!" He harshly whispered. 

She didn't let go of her grip yet, "Let him know I'm free Saturday."

Sora nodded his head vigorously trying what he could to get her declawed from his shoulder. "Yeah, no problem!" 

She scrutinized him with a cold glare for a second before releasing him and giving him a satisfied smile. "Oh my God, you're the best! Thank you so much!" She spoke with false sincerity.

She ran off to her own class as Sora scrambled to his desk as the teacher walked in. 'Holy shit' he thought. He was NOT gonna let that girl anywhere near Riku. She was a walking red flag. 

Sora opened his bag and pulled out his worn journal, mechanical pencil and broken eraser to get ready for his class. He scanned the class and saw another girl zeroing in on him. It was another girl who had a crush on Riku. He'd never been this 'popular' with the opposite sex until Riku moved back into town after eight years. Then again, he couldn't really blame the girls for trying. Riku's dad was loaded and he lived in a mansion on the outskirts of town alone while his dad was back in the city. Not to mention he was good looking, athletic, smart and had a charming personality. He internally groaned, he knew it was gonna be a race against time to get out of class undetected and meet up with the casanova all the girls were pining over just to sit down and have a peaceful conversation while having lunch. The lesson dragged to the point Sora almost fell asleep only to be jarred awake by the bell. He zipped out of class doing his best to get lost in the crowd while he was being hunted by a pack of Riku's fans trailing behind him.

After a few turns and hiding under a stairwell he lost them and headed to a certain classroom where Riku was waiting for him for lunch. The classroom was an old lab that no one used anymore except for some of the students when they needed somewhere quiet. Riku and Sora nicknamed it 'The Usual Spot'. As Sora opened the door to the class he was met with seafoam green eyes, silver locks, and a warm smile. 

" Hey, Sora, how's your day been?" Riku offered sora a soda, which Sora gingerly accepted with a grin of his own. 

"Nothing much, ran into some of your fans today, but other than that, it's been about the same as any other day." Sora opened his soda and started to down the sweet carbonated taste of orange. 

Riku smirked, knowing he was hot shit. "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that. Are any of them cute?" 

" They're all cute Ku, though, some of them can be pretty scary." Sora scratched the back of his head at the last part. 

Riku sauntered his way over to Sora and laid dramatically over the lab desk with his arm draped over his forehead to add to the thematic pose. "Darling, I'm so sorry my fans have been harassing you, one of these days I'll compensate you for your troubles! Tell me what your heart desires!" 

Sora pushed him playfully. "Man, whatever, you love hearing about all these girls fawning over ya."

"True." 

"Do you even like anyone or are ya just stringing them along to boost your ego?" Sora poked Riku's nose causing his older friend's face to scrunch up before swatting the finger away.

"Boost my ego, obviously." Riku looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't pull this shit on the one I actually like." Riku blurted out, instantly regretting the moment it slipped out.

"Wait, do you actually like someone here!?" Sora said bemused. "No way! Tell me who it is?"

Riku's lips pursed before he got back his composure and spoke. " You would never figure it out."

He had to know! That way, when he discoved his crush, he could shout it from the school's rooftops and finally be left the fuck alone! 

"Come on, I'm your best friend, you HAVE to tell me." Sora prodded Riku for answers.

"Nope." Riku said flatly. 

"Tell me."

"No." 

"Please?"

"No." 

"Riku!"

"What?" Riku's grin about broke his face from teasing Sora. 

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, trying to guilt the silver locked boy who was laughing at his futile effort. "Come on, give me a hint! Is it Kairi from the Radiant Garden? She's hot and she's really cool too."

Riku mimicked a buzzer, "Try again."

Sora uncrossed his arms and his head tilted with confusion. Kairi was literally one of the prettiest girls he knew! He felt slightly offended and relieved at the same time because Kairi was HIS crush! 

"Really? Why?" Who could it be!?

Riku rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, " Dude, Kai is like my sister it would be weird for both of us if we dated, besides she already dating some dude in college."

"Oh." His shoulders dropped. Sora felt his heart crushed a little at the thought of his red headed goddess being taken.. by some college guy too. He definitely didn't have a chance now.

Riku took note of the burnette's change of demeanor and rested his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile. "Sorry, I can't help you with the Kairi department. But, I can give you a clue on my crush." 

Sora immediately took the bait. Riku motioned him to come closer and looked around as he did so. Riku went to his ear and whispered, " It's someone you know." 

He waited for more of an explanation but received nothing. Sora's excited face dropped after a few seconds. "Seriously?" He deadpanned and pushed a snickering Riku away in annoyance. "That could literally be anyone! I work in the farmer's market with my mom on the weekends, I see EVERYONE." 

"You only get one."

"Okay, what do I get if I figure out your crush?"

Riku stopped laughing and was quiet for a moment. He assumed Sora would never be able to figure it out, he kept his feelings under wraps pretty well when it came to love. He pursed his lips and started, "If you figure out my crush… I'll give ya whatever you want."

"Anything?" Sora said skeptically.

"Yup, you'll never figure it out anyway, so I'm not worried." Riku said with a playful arrogance.

Sora narrowed his eyes and stuck out his hand. "Challenge accepted." 

Riku was hesitant for a moment, trying not to be obvious, and took his best friend's hand in his and shook. "Alright, good luck, you're gonna need it, Spiky."

The bell rang once again for the next period and Riku started to pray to whatever deity or god was listening that Sora would not be able to figure out his crush.

-Guessing Game-

(Riku)

He was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course he had to tell his adorable, sweet, goofy, doofus of a crush _'Hur, I got a crush and you'll NEVER figure it out!'_ he couldn't help himself… Sora was just so damn cute. He scratched his temple and went into autopilot as the girls of the school flocked to him with adoration and lust. Riku used his signature smile and greeted the girls politely and watched them swoon. It was too easy.

He wished he could tell more people about himself. He could only let one side of him out. He played straight. It was easy to play straight. No one gave him a dirty look when he played straight. His dad doesn't look at him with dismay. His dad would openly talk to him how he thought being gay was disgusting.

Riku was a closeted bisexual. He only came out to two people in his life, Kairi, who loved him no matter what, and an old friend from the city. He thought he would understand, he was one of his closest friends; but that didn't end well. Turned out his 'friend' preferred to ignore that completely and deny his bisexuality. Needless to say, Riku was crushed. Because of that, he decided he wouldn't tell another soul. When he moved back to the countryside, he simply couldn't take the thought of his best friend hating him. 

God life would be so much easier if he was crushing on a girl at the moment. Sure he dated around with the girls at the school. They were gorgeous, they wanted to fool around, they were fun. But of course, even in the throes with a pretty girl, he wished it was Sora. Which, was definitely NOT gonna happen. Sora was straight and had a huge crush on Kairi. He could not hide it to save his life. The reason Sora wasn't actually dating Kairi was because Kai knew how much Riku was in love with Sora and she didn't want to hurt Riku. 

Riku went through his classes bored and flirted between classes. Just like he did everyday. After hours of boredom, the bell rang for the last time and he was bolting to his car, for his favorite part of the day was here. He got to take Sora home from school. He couldn't wait to see Sora's smile, his wily spiky hair, big blue eyes that sparkled when he grinned, that booty…. Oh, Riku had it bad.

As Riku left his locker, leaving with his homework he had for the night he overheard a conversation.

"Riku is so beautiful I can't stand it! What do you think, Rachel?" 

"Yeah, he really handsome and all but I think Sora is cuter." Rachel blushed with a soft smile.

Uh oh, he felt the little green monster in him rousing. She was cute and Sora was dying for a date. He was gonna do something he wasn't proud of. He already felt his legs going over to the girls.

Stop.

No.

Sora is NOT his property, he needs to stop.

Oh, Goddamnit.

"Hey, Rachel." Riku purred. 

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin at his onslaught. Her friend's mouth hung open in shock. 

"Oh, h-hi! H-ow are you today?" She said bashfully.

"I'm great, but you know, there's something that would make my day better, but I would need your help." He towered over her and this girl was a gushy mess. 

"Um, how could I help you?" She tried to be confident and flirty but it came off clunky. It didn't matter to him he pressed on. He put his hand on her shoulder and tilted his head to the side.

"If I could have a date with you, it would not only make my day, but my whole week."

She immediately looked like she was about to burst from joy and shock and was doing her best to seem cool."That would be great!" 

She quickly grabbed a pen and Riku's hand and jotted down her number and her instagram with a winky face. So much for saying you preferred Sora he internally rolled his eyes but kept his composure to win over Rachel. 

Sorry Sora, I'm kinda the jealous type. He was mixed with pride and shame as he left the girls to go see his love. He was screwing his friend over. She was a good girl and Riku snatched away a girl he wasn't interested in at all just because he wanted to keep the brunet all to himself. He really had to stop doing this. He was being a bad friend. All is fair in love and war, he tried to reason himself innocent at the same time berating himself. 

He made it to his car, a sleek Porsche his dad got him for getting straight As. Of course, the boy standing next to it outshined the car without any competition. He felt his heart melt at the sight. He just wanted to scoop him up in his arms and give him kisses. Sora noticed him coming towards his car and a grin stretched across his face. 

"Hey! I think I figured out who it is!" He was grinning not because he was happy to see Riku. He was grinning because he thought he cracked the impossible case. 

Riku was amused, who did he think it was.

"It's the big tiddied substitute teacher Miss Aqua ain't it!" Sora cusped his hands near his chest to elaborate her breasts.

Riku cracked up. It was a good guess and he would definitely sleep with the teacher if the opportunity ever came (and he wasn't dating his love still). He unlocked his car and they both got in.

"Did I get it right?" The brunet looked like he was about to gloat.

"Now, I would be lying if said I wouldn't fuck her, but sorry Sor, she isn't my crush." 

Sora threw his hands up exasperated. "What!? Come on man!" Sora's eyes peered over to Riku's graffitied hand and smirked. "Oh, is it Rachel?" 

"Nah, she's just a date for a day." Riku started the car and they started on their way to the farmhouse.

"Damn Riku, I hope she doesn't know." Sora crossed his arms behind his head in the passenger seat as he rested his eyes.

"Who knows what?" Riku prodded curiously.

"I hope your crush doesn't know you treat girls like a commodity, she probably won't like that." He stated.

Riku was quiet and had a pensive look as he continued to drive. _I don't think you would like it either, Sora._


	2. Daily Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW?   
> teenage boys talking about sex whoop!

-Guessing Game-

(Sora)

As they drove out of town to his home Sora noticed Riku sneaking looks at him. Something must have been on his mind. Did something happen when the brunet was around? Did he want to talk about his upcoming date? 

"So," Sora was tired of the silence in the car "where are ya gonna take Rachel?" 

"Nowhere particular, just a movie and dinner." Riku spoke dismissively about her.

"Oh." Sora said slightly deflated.

Sora couldn't understand it. Sure, Riku was a handsome guy who could literally get ANY girl at school he wanted, even a handful of dudes too; but when he took people out of dates there's nothing really after the date. He would wine and dine them, maybe mess around a little bit, and then ditch them. The only interaction they would have after that is the girl pining over him just like the rest, hoping for another turn with him. Another thing that bothered Sora was the fact of the matter is Riku has a crush on someone but he's not dating them! He thought if his silveret friend would ever have a crush, he would swoop in on her, shower her with romantic gestures, dates and an unholy amount of affection that could drown a bystander.

"Hey Ku?" Riku was at a stop light and was able to look at Sora with his seafoam eyes that seemed to shimmer in the afternoon sunlight. Sora was particularly fond of how his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Not the way he smiled at the girls to keep them interested; but his genuine one that seemed to only to surface when he was around Sora and his mom. "So, you like someone right? Like, you like them like them, right?" 

The light turned green again, it was their last light in town, there was nothing but country highway and small country roads from here. Riku became quiet after Sora asked his question, almost seemed bashful the way his cheeks lightly reddened. It was something Sora never saw happen when Riku was talking about a girl. 

"I mean, I can tell that you genuinely like her just by your face right now, so why don't you date her?" Sora sooched closer to try to playfully intimidate an answer out of his friend.

Riku didn't look at him when he answered, he kept his eyes solely on the road. " I'm too scared to ask them out." 

"WHAT!? Who the hell can be so scary to ask out?" Sora was shocked. Who could intimidate Riku!?

"I'm not telling you Sor." His smirk was on his lips again, Riku loved to get Sora riled up like this.

"I mean, who could it possibly be? I don't know any super models or celebrities or anything that could be intimidating to you!" A thought crossed his mind and he turned slightly white. "Oh god, please don't tell me you have a crush on my mom!" 

"WHAT?" Riku sputtered and then started cackling. "My dude, your mom is practically my mom!"

Riku muttered under his breathe something along the lines of God, you're a fucking dork before turning on the radio to stop the onslaught of twenty questions spewing out of Sora's mouth. 

They were closing in on their destination, both of them singing off key to the song blasting on the radio. Riku gained a lead foot, Sora became a drummer on the dashboard. Curves on the road made the silveret slow down enough to make sure they wouldn't die. Sora had his hands up like he was on a roller coaster as the porsche jerked the boys around each sharp turn going downhill. They narrowly missed a truck, receiving a honk and a middle finger. They both laughed it off, Gainsborough Farms was just around the corner.

The land that surrounded Sora's house was flat and covered in growing crops; mostly corn. Sora and his mom lived in a generic white farmhouse, the paint was chipped on the porch and sidings. It being over 100 years old it has its creaks and groans. Their barn was red, bigger than their own home and had a couple of silos beside the barn to store grain.They saw one of his mom's workers, (also his mom's boyfriend) Cloud pulling some firewood in a small trailer on his ATV. Riku rolled down his window so they could greet the man. Sora squirmed over Riku to give the man a beaming smile.

"Hey Cloud! How are you today?" Sora stuck his head out the driver window to make sure he was heard.

Cloud was a tall blond man with spiky hair. When Sora was a little boy he would call him Mr. Chocobo. Cloud gave the boys a warm smile and gave them a small wave. "Hey boys, you have a good day at school?" 

"It was another boring day. Where's mom?"

"She's waiting on the back porch. I'll let her know y'all were here; dinner will be ready at 6, okay?" 

The boys thanked Cloud before pulling ahead to go do their usual thing. They parked and both started heading out past the crops and into the wooded area beyond it.

-Guessing Game- 

(Riku)

Heading out into the woods became a part of their daily ritual. He loved the fresh air and the crinkling of the woodland flora made by their shoes and the wildlife about. They had been going out here even before he moved back to the city, when they were kids. Sora was always smaller than him, especially now since Riku towered over him by almost a foot. The silveret had many dreams about being out here with the brunet playing when he lived in the city. This small county town was where he felt the most at home. It was the place he met Sora afterall.. all those years ago. 

Sora was different when they first met. You wouldn't believe how quiet he was, he didn't make it a point to befriend people. It took so much coaxing to get Sora out of his shell. He wouldn't leave his mother's side, always on the protective side. Sora would panic and cry if he accidentally broke something in Riku's home, blubbering apologies to the point it was almost incoherent. Sora would flinch at fast hand movements. He remembered all the hidden bruises he had when they first met and how his mom would always wear modest clothing even in the deathly heat of mid July. 

"Riku?" The silveret snapped out of it and muttered out a surprised 'yeah' in response. Sora grinned at him and his eyes glinted. " Remember when we were kids we would come out here every single day to build a fort with literally nothing but strings and sticks we found?" 

"Of course I do." Riku smiled fondly at that memory. Sora was finally coming out of his shell at that time. "We were so proud of it, even though it kept on falling apart every chance the wind hit it wrong."

"Do you think we would be too old to make another fort?" Sora said that looking everywhere except Riku. Riku loved the way the brunette would cross his arms behind his head when he was walking and plotting. 

"Well, we would actually be able to make a decent fort now, with actual tools and decent wood." Riku fed his friend's idea without giving a direct answer. 

"I think it would be cool to make one.. ya know, before we graduate and move on to whatever college we choose." Sora said quietly, almost to himself. 

Riku went up to the brunet and gave him a playful shove just to watch Sora squirm from losing his balance, even if it was for a second, "I think it sounds like a great idea. If you get that old F-150 running again we could make a pretty damn good looking fort." The silveret, of course, couldn't keep his mind out of the gutter. He thought of it almost like a secret hookup spot, daydreaming his love would be the main treat. 

His friend, his love, beamed and started immediately planning out the fort. As they kept walking, the tranquility of nature was being washed out by Sora's motormouth as they made it to the small lake. There they skipped rocks and talked about their day at school even more and girls, then sex came into the conversation. Neither one of them have actually had sex before. Riku fooled around alot but never to the point of actually fucking someone. Sora, on the other hand, was much more innocent in that department. Sure he had his first kiss; Riku was quite jealous of the girl who took it for months. Even if it was just a spin the bottle game…

"Hey Riku what's it like to... ya know.." Sora's face got very red and pointed to his dick. " By a girl?"

" Sora! How dare you think such profane thoughts! You, a healthy 18 year old boy, thinking about getting your dick sucked off by some harlot!" Riku took a dramatic pause. Sora glared at him embarrassed. "It's amazing obviously, but ya gotta watch out for the teeth." 

"Teeth?" He breathed quietly. 

"Yes, Sor Sor, they can be sharp. But, ya can't really complain, I mean you are getting your dick sucked." Riku ended flatly but his eyes traveled to Sora's slightly parted plump lips and his heart started to pound at the thought of Sora sucking his- 

"Yeah.." Sora seemed very embarrassed. Probably thinking about doing the same thing with Kairi. 

Riku knew Sora was very sexually frustrated, but he wasn't helping by taking every girl that was into him out of pure jealousy. 

The brunet checked the time on his phone and let out a quick 'shit'. He put his phone back and started walking back home, Riku promptly tracked behind him. 

"Dinnertime already?"

"Yup, mama texted me earlier saying she was making chicken fajitas." 

Riku made a 'yum' noise but he couldn't tell if it was because of the fajitas or the fact he was staring at Sora's ass as they were walking back to the old farmhouse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around!


	3. Work it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it doesn't seem that people are all that interested in this story, so I'm giving you the rest that I've written out. if you like it, I'm happy! please feel free to review!
> 
> thanks for looking!

-Guessing Game-

(Sora)

The first thing Sora got when he went into his home was a hug and kiss on the cheek from his mom. He loved her hugs, they were the best. Cloud came over and ruffled his hair with a fatherly smile. When he looked over at Riku he saw his mom giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. She loved Riku like he was her son as well. Riku grinned like a child. 

His mom asked about their days and they asked about theirs at dinner. It was Sora's favorite time of the day, being with all the people he loved the most. He loved laughing with them and the teasing they would do to one another. He watched how Cloud looked at his mom with such adoration. He loved mom with all his heart. He wondered when Cloud was gonna ask his mom to marry him; Cloud already asked for Sora's blessing a couple of months ago, he could only guess he was waiting for the right time. 

After dinner Riku and him were gonna do homework together. Were was the keyword.  
Riku left his homework at school on 'accident'. 

Riku was getting ready to leave, knowing that Sora has no self control and would get distracted from his homework if he didn't. Before he left for the night he gave everyone a hug before going to the brunet and giving him one as well. Sora wouldn't ever admit it, but he absolutely loved Riku's hugs. The silveret was cut for his age and his hugs made the brunet feel secure and a little jealous. He wished he could be as built as his friend. All that farm work he did for his mom only gave him a lean body with good muscle tone. Sora noticed that the hugs he got from his friend were considerably longer than the ones he gave to everyone else. When they parted, Sora felt this longing inside him. He just assumed it was because he loved Riku so much; afterall, he was his best friend and his first true friend. 

"Alright, text me to let me know you got home safe tonight, okay?" 

"Okay mom." Riku rolled his eyes but had a growing grin on his face. Sora knew his friend secretly loved being coddled this way. 

" I want a text from you as well, Riku." Mom smiled fondly. 

"I will Ms. G." Riku said with a soft smile. 

The screen door made a loud creak when he left, the family watched as he drove off the driveway and down the road where he would not be greeted by anyone in his lonely manor. His dad should visit him more often Sora thought, maybe Riku would actually want to come home more if he did.

-Guessing Game-

Homework was done, his chores were done, and Riku let him know he got home safe; his checklist was almost done for the night, the only thing he needed to do was take a shower. One of Sora's favorite rituals was to take a shower, it was one of the few times he had full privacy for himself. Yes, he had a room and all, but he also had a doting mother who still didn't understand why her adult son would lock his door at certain times and would barge in to take care of laundry. Needless to say, his mom caught him a couple of times and they both were left mortified.

He started his shower and started to peel off his clothes covered in sweat and mud from the outside, he was going to get clean and any mess he made would make would get washed away by the soothing hot water. He allowed himself to get used to the steaming water before doing his usual hygiene; shampoo, rinse, lather, repeat; conditioner, let it sit and wash the body, get every nook and cranny; rinse out conditioner, enjoy the hot water. 

He felt his cheeks go red as he thought about what he and Riku were talking about in the woods. He thought about Kairi, her beautiful auburn hair cut in a cute bob that framed her face so well, her deep blue eyes he swore looked more violet. Her full, soft rose petal lips he dreamed about kissing. Her soft skin he wanted to touch, especially her curves. He wanted to run his hands all over her and hear her moan. He reached down one hand to handle himself while his other made sure to keep himself balanced. He groaned her name as he imagined how soft her breasts would be and how she would cry out his name as he nipped and sucked her pale, pink nipples. He wanted her so fucking bad. He imagined her getting on her knees, looking at him with a bashful, lustful glint in her eye as she took his length in her velvet mouth. He bucked into his hand and pumped faster. He imagined reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair making sure she got all of him and showing dominance. Faster and faster he felt himself building up. Somewhere, in the middle of his fantasy, the short, auburn hair became a sterling silver and longer. Large hands took possession of him and locked him there, he was no longer in control and it drove him wild. He cried out a name he shouldn't have when he came. Evidence of his sexual gratification was washed down into the shower drain, he huffed from the relief but he slipped down to the floor in shock. 

"What the fuck." He whispered to himself. 

-Guessing Game-

(Riku)

When he arrived home he was greeted by no one. The maids had already left for the night, his main butler, Luxord, already turned in for the night. The foyer felt endless and void. He felt himself sigh, already missing the warm home he just left. He checked his phone, no calls or texts from dad as usual. It was all texts from other girls and their jealous boyfriends threatening him but luckily there was one text he wanted to open. It was a reminder from Sora to text him when he got home. Riku complied, he didn't want to worry the brunet too much.

Riku:  
Made it home 

Ding

Sora:   
Good! I'm glad you made it home, I'm gonna go take a shower  
I'll see ya in the morning :D

Riku lips curled up and he stuffed his phone into his pocket. He sauntered down the halls to his room. Actually, he had two bedrooms. One was minimalist. He had simple furniture in there;  
simple, clean, professional. He had his nicer clothes in this closet, they were outfits he would wear out in the city. When he brought girls in there they would thumb at his clothing with admiration, secretly hoping he would buy them an outfit. It had a simple bed. He would lay them down in and kiss their beautifully painted lips and hold their bodies' close till they would squeal in glee. The walls had pictures of all the exotic places he went. That room was where he would metaphorically sell himself to win the admiration and affection of beautiful girls. 

He walked past it.

He went to his real room. It was hidden behind a secret door that was disguised as a bookcase. He remembered how he showed this room to Sora when they were kids and the brunet absolutely demanded that this should be Riku's room. He thought it was the coolest thing, and Riku wanted to be the coolest thing to Sora so he decided it was gonna be his room. He opened the door to reveal his cluttered room. Clothes were scattered everywhere, the epicenter of the clutter was his computer chair. He added his jacket to the pile and plopped onto his king size bed. His room was covered in pictures of Sora and him along with his family and other friends. His favorite one was of him with a bloody head and Sora with a busted mouth grinning ear to ear into the camera after a snow tubing incident. They were 14 and they thought it was a brilliant idea to ride tubes down a hill and jump a ramp, they didn't do it by themselves, oh no, they wouldn't get enough speed, so Sora decided to plop right on top of Riku on the tube and they were gonna go together. They flew down the hill and when they hit the ramp, they were both airborne. Their asses went up and the tube went down without them. They crashed into the mountainside; Sora lost one of his front teeth and busted his lip on Riku's skull. Though they needed stitches (Sora needing a false tooth) they were giggling the whole way to the hospital thanks to adrenaline. He had so many fond memories plastered on his walls. His bookshelf was filled with old manga and comics he collected through the years as well as some rare figurines. His closet was just stuff he wore to school and clothes he wore when he helped Sora's family at the farm. They were comfortable, definitely more his style. Only a few people have been to his room, it was sacred to him.

He pulled up his laptop from under his pillows and pulled up Hulu. As It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia played in the background he found himself playing Dragon Quest on his Switch. He played for a couple of hours before calling quits. He took out his contacts and put on his glasses, his eyes were hurting from wearing them all day. As he was settling to fall asleep his mind went back to his dad. He missed him alot, maybe he should call in the morning.

-Guessing Game-

Straight to voicemail.

Christ, it's like the old man forgot he had a son. Riku let out a quiet huff and started to head out to go get Sora for school. The maids were bustling, cleaning and organizing anything within arms reach. One made sure to shove an avocado toast in his hands and demanded he ate it before leaving, which he complied. He forgot about coffee. Shit he thought. He backpedaled towards the kitchen but before he could make it two feet a freshly made coffee was in his hands. He thanked the maid and took a sip, he melted at the warm and bitter aroma. He was back on track.

Riku noticed this morning that Sora was acting fucking weird. Not like his goofy, adorable, weird, but uncharacteristically weird. The brunet avoided making eye contact with him in every way possible and when they did his face would go pale and then red and look anywhere else but him. It actually hurt the silveret's feelings a little bit and agitated him. He decided to let it go. It was the morning, everyone acted weird when they were tired. They're conversation was almost forced, which made the silveret even more concerned. What the fuck happened last night?

They made it to school and Sora almost bursted out of Riku's Porsche but Riku snatched his arm real quick and caught him. He immediately let go and gave him a quick apology, knowing how much his love did not like to be grabbed so abruptly. 

"Dude… are you okay?" Riku asked sincerely. 

Sora rubbed the back of his head looking down at the pavement. "....I….had a weird dream last night.." he said quietly. 

"What happened? It must've really freaked you out." Riku climbed out of his car and moved his way over to comfort his friend if needed.

"It did." He finally looked at Riku and and the silveret's heart about stopped from the cute blush and slight pout Sora was sporting. 

"I had a dream.. that… youstabbedmeandcutoffmyheadanditreallyfreakedmeout!" 

The silveret's eye twitched. "Seriously?" 

…..LIAR! Last time he had a dream like that he laughed his ass off about it. 

"Yup!" He chirped.

Oh, he's hiding something. He was gonna get to the bottom of this by the end of the day.

"Aaayy! Where were you guys yesterday?" A familiar voice broke through their conversation. It was Hayner. Good, now they had a buffer. 

"Hey man sorry, we forgot to tell you went to the usual spot yesterday." Riku hollered at his friend.

Hayner smiled at them and rolled his eyes. "Aww, did you all enjoy your date?" He cooed.

Riku rolled his eyes and Sora looked like he got hot under the collar before composing himself. 

" Hayner you're not gonna believe what I found out yesterday?" Sora had an excited and evil smirk on his face. 

Here we go.

"RIKU HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" Sora said excitedly.

"Oh, other than you?" Hayner jested. You have no idea how on the money you are right now.

"Man, shut up, but for real! I guessed all the hot girls who live around here and he said no to all of them!" Sora was back to himself. "I even asked if it was the big tiddied substitute and I was still wrong!" 

"Seriously?" Hayner squinted at Riku trying to figure out the cryptic mystery that was the silveret's love life. " Interesting…" he calculated something in his head for a second and his eyes darted to Sora. " We're gonna need a team to crack this." 

"It's not that big of a deal." Riku brushed by his friends nonchalantly. "Besides, class is about to start. You two are acting worse than the girls." 

It was too late. Within a couple of hours word got out. He thought he could handle the girls, but he was dead wrong. They absolutely swarmed him and the guys haggled him trying to figure it out, hoping it wasn't their girlfriend that he was into. He did not get a moment of peace the entire day. Even during lunch, he couldn't have a conversation with the rest of the gang because everyone else in the student body was up his ass. Hayner had a wicked smirk of triumph on his face the entire day. He was trying to crack the truth out of Riku. He could lie of course but then he would possibly get some unsuspecting girl's hope's up and in the end, crush her heart. He liked fucking around but he wasn't in the business of hurting someone's feelings to get himself out of a situation. Hayner, you dick.

-Guessing Game-

(Sora)

He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. How could he face Riku today? What could he say to him when he would ask what's wrong. 

Oh hey buddy, you wouldn't believe it! I was jerking off like the lonely virgin I am and while I was thinking about fucking Kairi for the umpteenth time my brain decided it wanted to switch things up and face fuck you instead! 

Have that forever scarred and ingrained in your head? Good! I do too!

Sora heard a car rolling up the gravel driveway and prayed that internal combustion was real and would happen right there. Riku pulled up and parked. He swung the driver door open and appeared looking as fresh as always with a tumbler of coffee in hand. He looked up to the second floor where the brunet's room was with the face the clearly stated 'I'm tired, i'm not coming up there to grab you, get over here before I leave you here and you got to take the bus like a bitch'. Their school was small so the high schoolers and middle schoolers rode together and he would rather get shot in the foot over being on that bus alone. Staying home was not an option either. If he did, his mom had a way of making you wish you were at school over being at home and not being sick. He whispered 'fuck me' under his breathe and wish he chose better phrase after hearing it aloud, his brain went back to the shower incident all over again.

Seeing Riku today his brain started to think of things he would usually think about doing to girls to Riku! And when Riku and him would make eye contact he would feel terrible about thinking of his friend in that way and that he was really handsome. He mentally apologized to Riku a hundred times in that car and also for lying to his face.Running into Hayner today was a godsend and the start of a storm, metaphorically.

After spilling the beans about Riku's crush he got bombarded by the female student body, and even some dudes too. Hayner relished in the chaos hoping it would squeeze out some information from Riku or anyone else who knew. Without Sora noticing, someone walked up to him. 

"Sora?" A male voice called to him, it was Zexion. 

"What's up?" His head tilted curiously. He remembered how Olette said when he did that he was just the cutest thing. He protested. 

"So, I heard that Riku has a crush on someone." He spoke calmly. 

"Yup! I can't tell ya who it is though, I'm still trying to figure it out myself." Sora laughed lightly. Riku was gonna kick his ass for starting this unholy mess. 

"Oh." Zexion hid his face under his long fringe. "Is Riku by any chance into… guys?" 

Sora's face turned slightly pink in surprise but he had to recover quickly. He didn't want to hurt this guys' feelings or make him feel bad in any shape or form. 

" I'm not sure to be honest, I'm almost one hundred percent sure he's straight but it's not my place to tell you what his sexuality is." He paused for a moment. "The best way would be to ask yourself. Besides, if he isn't into dudes, don't worry! There's other guys out there!" 

Zexion had a small smile on his face and thanked Sora before leaving for class. It made Sora wonder if Riku could be into dudes too. He guessed he would have to ask to find out...Eventually. 

-Guessing Game-

Lunchtime was here. He sat with his group of friends he'd known since kindergarten. Hayner was like the leader of the group..almost. He was second in command to Riku. He liked to slick his hair back and had a hairstyle almost resembling a broomstick, but fashionable. He loved a good challenge and was always ready to catch hands with Seifer and his gang. Olette had thick brunette hair in braided pigtails. She was a sweet girl who loved to give people compliments and support, and a bit of an activist. She ran the school newspaper and had the guys help her out when needed. Pence was on the heftier side and had his black hair spiked up and held up with a sweatband. He was nonchalant and always went with the flow, he told great jokes which help lessen the pain of Hayner's boorish ones. 

"Okay, so why is everyone so keen on who Riku has a crush on?" Olette asked the group. Riku hadn't made it yet.

"Lettie, think about it." Hayner started up. " The factory in this town is owned by Riku's dad. That factory supplies more than half the jobs to this town and surrounding towns as well. Not only does his dad own this factory but he owns multiple businesses. Not only is our friend handsome but he's also loaded." 

Olette nodded and let Hayner continue his tirade.

"In this town, you are either a factory worker or a farmer. The only way out of that system is to get out of town. Guess how many kids have enough money to go to a four year college? Not many. Guess how many have scholarships? Way less."

"Will you get to the point?" Pence cutted in.

"My point is, before I got so rudely interrupted." He glanced over at Pence and received the finger from the blacked haired boy. " Riku has a crush on you? Meal ticket. Knocked up by Riku? You got him by the balls for eighteen years. That guy is a ticket for freedom and all the girls are trying to get on that train."

"Wow Hayner, that was so insightful." Olette chirped.

"Why thank you-" he got smacked in the head with an orange.

"That was the most sexist thing I've heard in weeks!" She barked. 

"What? If I had a pair of tits and a vagina I would do the same damn thing!" Hayner protested. 

"Even if you had tits and a coochie I still wouldn't fuck you." Riku chimed in, making Hayner jump and Olette giggle. 

"Did you finally lose your groupies?" Pence asked. 

"For a second." He looked around and his eyes widened. "Shit nevermind." The swarm was coming for him. "Hayner, know that I think you're a dick for spreading this." And he bailed.

"What!? Why are you mad at me? SORA WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SAY IT, WHY AREN'T YOU MAD AT HIM!?!?" Hayner hollered at the fleeting silveret. 

Why wasn't Riku mad at him? 

-Guessing Game-

The car ride home was awkward. Riku looked so tired. Sora felt so bad about today. 

"Hey Riku?" 

"Yeah, Sor?" He sounded so tired.

"I'm sorry about blasting your secret. Today was horrible and it was probably ten times worse for you." Sora spoke sincerely. 

"It's okay Sor." He yawned. 

"No it's not! Be mad at me! It was a dick move because I didn't want to talk about what was wrong this morning!" Sora crossed his arms and scowled at Riku. 

Riku looked at him for a second and collected his thoughts. "It was a dick move, but there's nothing we can do about it now, the cat's out of the bag. Thanks alot, Dick." Riku had a playful smile for his last remark. 

Sora wasn't smiling back. He leaned away and looked out the window. He still felt horrible. And he felt even more horrible because Riku was about to comfort him because he felt bad for hurting the silveret. 

"Don't comfort me." Sora snipped. 

Riku retracted his comfort hand and put it back on the wheel. They drove in silence. Sora was doing everything in his power not to think about Riku in a sexual manner. So he tried to think about Kairi and it worked for now. He was focusing so much on Kairi that he freaked when he felt something flick his nose.

"Ow!" He rubbed his freckled nose. 

"We're home, Sor." Riku said flatly. 

It rained while they were at school and it was too muddy to go into the woods. They decided to take a look under the hood of the F-150. They made their way to the barn. It was about time they started fixing the car anyway, for the fort and Sora would need it for college; plus he wanted to repay Riku and drive him to school too. 

"Jesus, this rust bucket is gonna take some work." Riku looked at all the dust and grime underneath the hood.

Sora snorted. Riku had no idea how to fix a car. Yeah, It had a lot of old stuff in it but it was mostly changing out the fluids and and some TLC. 

"It's not too bad she's just old and hasn't run in a while. Cloud bought mom a new truck a while ago so no one has been driving her." Sora tossed Riku the keys. "Try starting her up, I need to check take a look at a few things." 

They worked on the car for a few hours, well, Sora worked on the car and Riku assisted in anyway he could. They found out the starter was bad and they needed a new battery. Without those things, Sora fixed just about everything else. Sora was tempted to play a prank on Riku and ask him to go get headlight fluid from the store, but he didn't want to embarrass him after he helped the brunet out so much. He called over Cloud to talk about the damages and how much it would cost. It was a few hundred dollars. 

Sora was gonna need a job to get this truck running. 

-Guessing Game-

(Riku)

He could've asked him for the money and Riku would've bought everything Sora needed right then and there, but instead they were hunting for jobs for Sora.

Ninety nine percent of the retail work and food service work was covered by moms who lived in town making an extra buck to provide for their families and the other one percent was taken by elderly people who refused to retire, so they had to start looking outside city limits. Eventually, they found an opening for a bistro about twenty minutes away. After a couple of days of applying, Sora was called back for an interview and the brunet jumped for joy. Seeing his love beam that way Riku knew he wouldn't get the same reaction if he just gave his friend the money.  
  
Sora was about to ask his mom if she could lend her truck to him but Riku quickly volunteered to be Sora's ride. 

Sora threw on a new outfit he bought just for the interview. A white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, the top two buttons were unfastened showing off his slender neck. His slacks were dark grey that was tight on his thighs; his shoes were new too, sleek and black. Sora even styled his hair so it didn't look too wild. Riku was doing everything he could to refrain from drooling, at least in front of Sora. 

"My boy looks so handsome!" Areith gushed. 

She went over and gave him a hug and kissed his temple. 

"Thanks mom." He was grinning ear to ear. 

"Yeah, you clean up real well, son." Cloud beamed with pride.

Riku pulled out his phone and smirked, "Let's take pictures."

Areith beamed. "You read my mind!" 

Riku took pictures of Sora and his parents, he was internally squealing. Sora looked so damn cute. He wrapped his arm around the brunet's shoulder and pulled him in for a selfie. Both of them were beaming. They also took a couple of goofy ones as well. The silveret caught a whiff of cologne, something Sora never usually wore; It smelled intoxicating. He was gonna need to call Kairi because he was about to explode from all these gooey feelings that were building up today. 

"You look great today, Sor." 

His face blushed and he thanked Riku softly. That's it. If he died right there after seeing that he would have no regrets. 

"You ready to go?" Riku had his keys ready.

"Yeah! We must go onward, into the unknown!" He hooted boisterously and bolted to the Porsche.

The silveret chuckled and shook his head lightly. Today was a good day.

-Guessing Game-

The bistro actually looked pretty nice. It had a hometown feel to it; small and cozy. It had a few customers inside who looked content, enjoying their hot food and cold beverages. The restaurant looked like it was filled with art deco with New Orleans style decorations. 

  
Tiana's Place. 

  
"You excited?" He turned his head to Sora.

"Yeah, but I'm also scared shitless." The brunet chucked. 

"You got this, you are one hell of a worker and they would be stupid to turn you down." He spoke proudly. 

Sora grinned at him. "Thanks Ku," he put his arm up like Rosie Riveter, " I got this!" 

" You do, now get the fuck out." Riku started to push Sora out of the car with a grin. 

Riku watched as he went into the bistro. Sora was gonna do great. He waited for a moment before dialing up Kairi. The phone rang for a moment before he heard a groggy 'hello?' From the other side of the line.

"HE'S LOOKS SO CUTE TODAY!" Riku manquealed.

"Oh, is he at his interview?" She yawned. 

"Yup, the place looks really nice too. I'm gonna have to start having my dates here." He grinned. 

Kairi hmm'ed on the other side of the line. 

"What?" He asked.

"How are you gonna handle it?" She asked cryptically.

"Handle what?" He questioned. 

He heard her stretch and pop a couple of joints. "How are you gonna handle people hitting on him? You can't just sweep them away while he's taking their orders. Not everyone knows you like they do in Twilight Town, there are gonna be more openings for Sora to date people here." She asked seriously. "Are you gonna be able to man up and not act like a jealous bitch when they do hit on him?" 

"Ouch..." he winced. She was right of course. "Yeah, I'll be better… it's not fair of me to act like that when I'm too much of a coward to even tell him I like him." 

"Good boy." He felt her smirk on the receiving end.

There was a pregnant silence before Riku opened his mouth again. "Hey, so do you wanna see pics?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Duh, you were gonna send them anyway even if I didn't want to see em!" Kairi chucked.

Riku sent her several pics, a couple Sora wasn't even aware that his picture was being taken. Riku quietly moved the ones that were taken candidly to a secret email before deleting them. It made him feel like a creep but there was no real harm in having them.

“Riku he looks absolutely adorable! I swear he lost some of his baby cheeks though.." She said with melancholy. 

"I know, I miss pinching them! Now I just flick his nose." The silveret chuckled. "The way his face scrunches up is priceless."

"Hey, when Sora starts his first day, do you wanna come up to the bistro with us to surprise him? I'm sure he'd love to see you." He knew Sora missed Kairi and she missed him too. 

"I would love to!" She said excitedly. " I miss you guys so much! It's been so goddamn boring here without you Riku!" She exasperated. " There's no one here to egg me on with my bad decisions! Oh! Next time you're in town, bring Sora, I wanna take him shopping!"

"I will Kai, I will. I'm sure he would love to go out with ya. Oh, by the way, how is the boyfriend?" He wanted to make sure this guy wasn't raising red flags.

"He's alright," she said flatly. " I'm thinking about breaking up with him."

"What happened?" His voice became more serious.

"UGH! He keeps on trying to push me into having sex with him! I barely know him! Like, sure, I've had sex before, but I was in a relationship for two years before we did it! This guy thinks he can just take me out on a date and I should give him some sort of sexual favor in return! I thought high school guys were bad, but they're worse in college!" Riku could tell she was pacing in her room, she always paces when she gets excited on the phone.

"Dump his ass Kai. You don't need some ramen noodle sucking college twat trying to force you to take some sub par dicking." He heard her laughing and started to laugh at himself. 

"I miss you Riku." She spoke sincerely in between her laughing.

"I miss you too, Kairi…. I wish you were here." 

"Me too honey." 

-Guessing Game- 

After talking to Kairi, Riku made his way into the restaurant. He decided it was gonna take a while for the interview and was going to get a table and get Sora and him something to eat. A waiter approached him, he looked alot like Sora but he was older with spiky blond hair swooped up to one point instead of all over like his love. 

"Hi, welcome to Tiana's Place! Table for one?" He chirped politely. 

"Hi, table for two please." He spoke politely.

The waiter gave him a smirk, like a oh, you're on a date, eh? look. "Okay follow me, my name is Roxas and I'll be taking care of you today!" 

The waiter brought him to a booth right in the line of direction of the small bar they had there. 

" What would you like to drink, handsome?" He smiled flirtatiously. It made Riku chuckle, he admired the waiter's boldness.

"Sweet tea, please." The waiter scratched down the order on his notepad.

"How about your date?" 

"He'll probably want a Dr. Pepper but we're just friends; he's actually having an interview right now." 

The waiter's eyes seemed to light up in recognition. " Oh! That little cutie talking to Tiana? He's totally getting the job. He's got that woman wrapped around his finger, she's already talking shop with him teaching him some recipes from the menu!" 

"That's great! Wait, I thought the job was for a waiter?" Riku asked confused.

"It is, but he smelled what Tia was cooking and then asked how she was making it and boom. If you're his ride, you're gonna be here for a while." Roxas had a cute grin on his face.

Riku couldn't help but brim with pride. Sora was just too damn amazing to be ignored. 

-Guessing Game-

After three sweet teas and a trip to the bathroom, Sora finally emerged from the back with a huge grin plastered on his face and two hot plates of food in his hands. He walked in after what he assumed was the owner, a beautiful black woman with warm brown eyes held the door open for Sora so he could walk out without dropping his plates.

"Okay, your first shift starts tomorrow at five pm, don't be late, we're gonna teach you all that you need to know." She smiled fondly at Sora. 

"You got it!" He looked over to Riku, "Riku look! I got the job! Tiana even taught me how to make gumbo!" 

"That's great!" He walked up and greeted the owner of the establishment and shook her hand. "Thanks for hiring my friend." 

"It was no problem, he'll do just fine here." 

They spoke some pleasantries before Tiana heading back to the kitchen, apparently she was the head cook there as well as owner. The boys went to their seats and started to eat Sora's food.

"Holy shit dude, this food is so fucking good!" Riku took another bite of his food. " Dude, you got some serious skills!" Riku knew Sora liked to help his mom cook but he didn't know how good his love was at cooking!

Sora rubbed his head bashfully. "You think so? It was really fun to make!" 

"Holy shit yes! I'm about to fire the chef at the mansion and hire you on for full time!" 

Sora lughed. "No! Don't do that! Alfredo would NEVER forgive me!" 

"Y'all are just too damn cute." They're conversation was interrupted by Roxas the waiter. Riku felt his face flush a little. "Hi Sora, I'm Roxas, welcome to the team!" 

Sora went to shake his hand. "I can't wait to work with you!" 

"You are gonna love it here! I've been working here for about two years now, and this is the best place I've worked at!" 

Sora looked like he was about to burst from excitement. Riku liked the waiter a lot and had a feeling that he and Sora were gonna be great friends here. While they talked, the silveret was already texting everyone that Sora got the job and we were gonna surprise him on his first day and eat there and support him. Riku made a note to himself to stop at the ATM secretly before coming up here tomorrow; he was gonna make sure his love was gonna be able to fix that truck up real quick. 

-Guessing Game- 

(Roxas) 

It was another day at work and Axel was already on his last nerve. 

"Baaaabbbeeeeee, I said I was sorry, I didn't know the plate was that hot!" The firecrotch whined. 

"Saying sorry doesn't fix my hand." Roxas rolled his eyes. It wasn't even that serious, he just liked giving his boyfriend a hard time. "Besides, is my order for table three ready yet?" 

" In two minutes it will be ready." He was stirring his pot of jambalaya. "Hey, isn't there supposed to be someone coming in today for the open waiting position?" 

"Yeah, Tia said he was eighteen and in highschool still." Roxas rubbed his temple. "He's not gonna be much help with him still in highschool, we need more day shift people." Roxas was dying for another adult adult to work here, he was in his final year of college and the pressure was getting to him, he would kill for another person time be able to take his shifts when he needed to study.

"Eighteen huh? I like em bearly legal." He waggled his eyebrows. Roxas knew he was joking but if anyone else heard him he would be in hot water. 

"Shut up and make my food." The blond said sternly.

Axel handed him the fresh plate of food and went to whisper in his ear. "I only have eyes for you." And gave the blond and kiss on his cheek. 

Roxas giggled at the affection and pushed him away lovingly. "Stop, you'll make the customers barf." 

Axel made sure he was loud enough for everyone in the bistro to hear, "I love you Roxie!" 

Roxas looked around to make sure no one was looking before giving him the finger and strutting off to serve his customers. 

About 15 minutes before noon a Porsche pulled up by the bistro. It looked brand new. Great, it was gonna be an entitled rich kid he was gonna have to deal with. A young man emerged from the passenger's seat. He was fixing his clothes, so he would look nice for his interview. He was a shorter boy with wild, thick brunet hair and bright blue eyes. Roxas had to admit he was cute looking. Poor thing looked nervous. 

As the brunet walked into the restaurant he approached Roxas. "Excuse me," he said politely. "I'm here for an interview where do I need to go?" 

Roxas put on his most polite smile." Tiana is in the back, I'll take you too her!" 

The boy looked relieved and nervous at the same time. "Thank you! I'm not gonna lie, I'm really nervous, this is my first interview." 

"Oh really?" Roxas said with slight disinterest. What, is daddy making him work in order to stay home?

"Yeah, my car needs fixed so my friend was nice enough to pick me up and drop me off until I can save up the money." The brunet beamed. 

Roxas turned his head to look at the brunet, "That's really nice of your friend." The boy smiled genuinely. 

"Yeah, Riku always has my back." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. Roxas could help but to sport a small smile, he seemed like a sweet kid. 

He took the brunet to the back where they met with the boss. Tia took one good look at the boy and smiled. "Hello, I'm Tiana, and I'm the owner of this bistro; you must be Sora." 

He pulled out his arm to shake her hand. "I am ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a thousand watt smile. Tia seemed to melt at the cutesy aura the boy was giving off. Customers were gonna love him. 

He left them to keep on working. Today was dragging like no other and the amount of customers coming in at the moment were slow. He looked over at his boyfriend and saw him dancing along with the song playing on the radio quietly at the bistro. He smiled fondly, his boyfriend was nowhere near a good dancer, his hips moved all wonky and off the beat, but his enthusiasm and genuineness made Roxas fall in love with him just a little bit more. 

He checked on his boss and the kid a couple times and this kid totally had the job in the bag! He was in the kitchen already with Tia and Axel learning how to cook! Axel gave an approving look to Roxas. Well, he wasn't the ideal position holder, but at least he can make this kid take his shift when he wanted a date night with his boyfriend. 

He looked over towards the street window and another person emerged from the Porsche. Holy hell, this guy was gorgeous. Long silver hair that was textured and looked silky and his eyes were a pretty aquamarine color. He was tall and built like a football player. His clothes were simple looking but nice. He wore a light Nike jacket with form fitting jeans and brand new Nike shoes. So that's Riku eh? Gawd damn son. 

He walked up to Riku and introduced himself. When the silveret asked for a table for two he gave him a look, oh your on a date eh? and took him to a table. He was a bit flirtatious, he had to admit but honestly, if it vibes right with the pretty boy, he was gonna get a serious tip. 

He asked the pretty boy what he wanted to drink, which was a sweet tea. 

"How about your date?" 

"He'll probably want a Dr. Pepper but we're just friends; he's actually having an interview right now." He had this look on his face when he talked about his friend. His eyes were filled with pride and love. It was a look he would have when he would talk about Axel. His eyes widened with realization. Oh boy, pretty boy was totally crushing on the cutie in the kitchen!

" Oh! That little cutie talking to Tiana? He's totally getting the job. He's got that woman wrapped around his finger, she's already talking shop with him teaching him some recipes from the menu!" 

"That's great! Wait, I thought the job was for a waiter?" Riku asked confused.

"It is, but he smelled what Tia was cooking and then asked how she was making it and boom. If you're his ride, you're gonna be here for a while." Roxas smiled. 

Riku beamed with pride.

-Guessing Game-

  
"Axel! Go on break, I need you to watch something with me, I think you'll get a kick out of it!" Roxas grinned. 

"What's up, Roxie?" He seemed intrigued. 

"I need you to people watch with me." He pointed towards Sora and Riku's table.

Axel leaned out of the kitchen to get a good look at the teens and chucked. “Ooohh, spying on the new kid already, Roxie?”

“Yeah, and?” Roxas said bluntly. 

Axel shook his head with a relaxed smile while he took off his apron. “Okay, fine, I’ll act like a nosey Karen with you.” He told Tia he would be back in thirty and she waved him off; things wouldn’t be busy until around six that evening. 

Axel pulled up a stool at the bar by Roxas and they casually spied on the new kid and his friend.

“So, who's the silver haired kid?” He snagged a bottle of water from under the bar table. 

“His friend.” Roxas said unconvinced.

“Hm, for a friend he sure does stare at the newbies ass alot.” Axel took a sip of his water.

“Mhmmn.” Roxas stole a drink from Axel’s water.

Axel cleared his throat and started to mimic Riku to entertain his boyfriend and himself. “ I don't know if you can tell Sora, but I totally want to suck your face right now." 

Roxas joined in mimicking Sora. "Oh Riku, can't you tell, I'm clearly into vagina! If I wasn't, I would've let you fuck my brains out by now!"

They snickered at their own stupid antics. 

Axel started again. " Baby, you know my daddy is rich, why won't you let me pay for everything for you?" He soon dramatically.

Roxas snorted and played his part, making himself sound like a southern belle. " I simply cannot allow that! I have dignity, good sir! My pride simply won't allow it!" 

Axel pulled Roxas into a dramatic dip. "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." And gave the blonde a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I swear, you two are worse than twelve year olds." Tiana deadpanned eavesdropping into their act halfway through. "Could y'all learn to suck each other faces somewhere my customers can't complain?"

"But Tia, who doesn't want a dinner and a show?" Axel smirked. 

Tiana rolled her eyes and leaned against the bar and looked over at what her two employees were laughing at. 

"That little honky ass really thinks he's slick when he's eyeballing that boy's butt." She raised her eyebrow amused. 

Axel spart out his water and howled, "You ain't wrong!" 

-Guessing Game- 

  
(Sora)

School was still hectic ever since the word got out that Riku had a crush on someone. Riku and Sora were finding no peace. It was getting to the point that girls were harassing him on instagram messaging him non stop. Usually they left him alone outside of school, but now there was no mercy, if they asked more than once, he would block them. However, they would just make new accounts and bug him again. He was getting tired of it. 

“Sora, could you walk with me for a minute?” A girl with soft blonde hair walked up to him.

“Sure,” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.” Hailey.” He started to follow her down the hallway.

“Sora, why do you think it’s okay to keep Riku to yourself?” she looked up at him innocently. “Why do you think it’s okay for a poor farm boy like you to keep a prince like Riku all to yourself?”

“Excuse me?” Sora sputtered. 

The hallway was empty. It was only her and him. Her innocent smile seemed more wicked.

“I mean, he must pity you or something.” She started to twirl her hair. “ Why else would he want to hang out with someone who can't even afford to drive himself to school?”

“Have you ever wondered why you never had a girlfriend?” She started to circle Sora like a predator. She stopped in front of his face and started to scan him up and down with a cruel smirk. “Scrawny, short, unruly mousy hair, clothes that I've definitely seen at Goodwill, ratty shoes; everything you own is second hand.” She let out a humored chuckle. “Are you hoping for a handout or something?”

Sora felt heat on his face. He was angry and embarrassed. “I’m not Riku’s friend for a handout.” He said weakly.

"Are you sure about that?" She said coldly. "He's such a good person, he would never tell you how ratty and ugly looking you are, well, not to your face at least." 

Riku and Sora had been friends for years, he knew Riku like the back of his hand. He may have a cool, princely, casanova front, but in reality, his friend is a geek who's sweet as can be and is always there for him! No matter what, they take care of eachother! He may be poor and ugly, but that didn't matter in their friendship! 

" I get it now," Sora started. "You're jealous." 

There was silence. He got her. Her face became red and she started to scream. "WHY WOULD ANYONE BE JEALOUS OF YOUR UGLY ASS!? YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN US!? YOU AIN'T SHIT YOU UGLY FUCK!" she shoved him into the locker and stormed off. She only got him to move because he was totally blindsided by the physical attack.

Once she was out of sight he walked away to The Usual Spot; once the door was quietly shut he sunk down and cried. He didn't want to let that girl know she got him too. He was lucky that he had study hall. The teacher was quite lenient on where the students chose to spend their time, as long as they weren't late to their next class. 

He got a text from Hayner.

Hayner:

HOLY SHIT DUDE I DON'T KNOW WHO PISSED IN HER CEREAL BUT HAILEY SCOTT IS FUCKING RAMPAGING LMAO

Sora smirked and gave a meek chuckle. 

-Guessing Game- 

"Sora, you okay? Your eyes are kinda puffy." Olette asked. She rubbed her thumb under his eye in a motherly way.

"I'm okay, there must've been something in the air by the shop class earlier." He waved her off.

Olette didn't seem too convinced; neither did Riku. Riku finally found peace during lunch because he made the announcement 'I will not date any girl who tries to bother my friends and I while we're at lunch!' All the girls backed away immediately after hearing that. 

"So, you excited about your first day on the job?" Pence asked while shoving a cheese puff in his mouth.

"I am! They're gonna teach me a lot of things, I'm especially excited about the tips! Roxas, he's a waiter at the bistro, said if I act 'cutesy' I'll get lots of tips! Though, I don't know why he thinks that will work; I'm not really attractive!" He laughed the last part off. 

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU WEREN'T ATTRACTIVE!?" He heard Riku boomed. The lunchroom went silent and in Sora’s peripheral he saw Hailey slithered out, clearing the room.

Sora was taken aback. “Riku...dude, it’s okay.”

“Who. Said. You. Were. Not. Attractive.” he gritted his teeth and enunciated each word.

“TELL US SO WE KNOW WHO TO FIGHT!” Olette demanded.

“Yeah man, not to sound gay or anything, but you are pretty.” Hayner said honestly.

Pence simply snorted and stabbed the table with his fork to show his support for a fight.

“Guys, relax. It’s not that big of a deal; no worry about it.” Why were they getting so angry?

“I don’t want excuses, I want names.” Riku growled. The silvert heard his phone go off and he checked his phone. He got a message that made him smirk. He abruptly got up from the table. “I’ll be back in a minute.” he had a sly grin on his face. 

Oh.

Oh no. 

  
Someone saw what happened. 

“Riku, no.” Sora ordered.

“I’ll be back.” He smiled.

“No!” Sora barked.

“Sit.” Riku ordered coldly. It caught Sora off guard and he did what he was told. The silveret gave the brunet an approving smile seeing him obey. “I’ll be back.” he spoke softly. “I’m gonna make sure this never happens again.”

Sora had a deep uneasy feeling for Hailey but he felt this warm feeling inside him. Riku protecting him always made him feel special.

-Guessing Game-

(Riku)

This. Bitch. Was. Dead. How fucking dare she talk to Sora like that! 

He was sent a video from Xion. She was a girl who kept to herself to the point most people forget she's even there. Riku confided to her one day and asked if she could be his eyes and ears while he was away from Sora and his friends at school. Not to pry or anything, just to make sure they were okay while he was gone. He made it a point to pay her well; she was going to go to a four year university and leave with no debt. He may have been known as a 'prince' at school but he was the son of a businessman who always taught Riku to keep an eye on his assets. 

"Hailey Scott, eh?" He played the video and when he heard what she said to Sora; he was beyond livid. 

Sora called her ass out though, it pissed her off to no end! When he saw she pushed his love into the lockers; her fate was sealed. Revenge was going to be sweet. He texted a thank you to her and sent her an extra two hundred bucks for 'going above and beyond'. 

Riku:

What's her next class?

Xion:

Economics class with Mrs. Fitzhurbert. Room 214

  
It was time for the show to begin. He walked upstairs to room 214, waiting for his prey to show up; he scanned the hallways looking for this blonde haired snake to slither his way. He remembered how his Sora’s eyes were puffy at lunch earlier; she must have made him cry. After a few minutes he saw the shrew closing in on her class. He psyched himself up and made sure to put on his most princely, charming mask to woo the witch.

“Hailey.” he said softly.

She was frozen stiff. She must have heard his outburst earlier.she strighted herself up and tried to make herself look presentable to him, even fluffed her hair a bit. “Riku, hi! How are you?” she spoke nervously.

He made sure to saunter his way to her, doing his best to ooze sexual prowess. She was melting at the sight and he was fighting the urge to smack her. “It’s been going well.” He threaded his fingers through his hair. “But, I have been feeling guilty as of late.”

“Why is that prince- I mean Riku!” she stammered out. She looked like she was distraught for him.

“Well, I feel guilty because it’s taken me so long to notice you.” he gently took her hand. She looked at him with shock as her face became beet red.

He wanted to use her own hand to smack her.

“Do you think a date will be able to rectify my blindness?” he made sure to use his thumb to rub small circles on her little rat claws.

“REALLY!?” she squealed. 

Yes, you heffer. 

“If you will have me.” he paused. “How about this saturday? There’s this little restaurant in Radiant Garden I’ve been wanting to try, it’s a bit formal though.”

“OH MY GOD, I WOULD LOVE TO GO, I’LL GET A NICE DRESS AND EVERYTHING!” her eyes sparkled with glee. 

He really should feel bad for toying with this girl’s heart, but he didn’t. She shouldn’t have fucked with his Sora.

“Great!” he grinned. “Then it’s a date.”

She bounced around with excitement and pulled Riku into a hug. He allowed it to happen and gave her a hug back. He did his best to mask the anger and disgust on his face. 

“I’ll text you!” she squealed before running off to her class.

-Guessing Game-

  
  
He was driving Sora to his first day on the job. He was sneaking looks at Sora in his work uniform; a simple white button up with the sleeves rolled up and sleek, black slacks. He had to admit it was a look he especially loved on the brunet. His hair was styled again, pushing most of his bangs out of his face, he was frequently pushing his hair back showing off his softly sculpted face. Riku really wanted to pull over and shower his love with kisses and nips on his long neck. He really wanted to kiss his cute, lightly freckled nose. Sora caught him looking and raised his eyebrow and looked confused.

“What?”

“Nothing, you just look nice today.” Riku admitted. 

Sora smiled but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, his eyes showed he was unconvinced. “Thanks, Ku.” 

“I’m serious,” the silveret smiled. “ You are gonna make a shit ton on tips.”

“ I hope so, I can't be mooching off ya forever.” he chucked.

Usually, when Sora talked like that, it was usually out of jest, but his demeanor was completely different. He cursed Hailey because Sora was feeling guilty he needed a ride to work.

“You are not mooching.” Riku deadpanned. “I’m your friend. Friends take care of each other.”

Sora still seemed a little bummed. Riku flicked him on the nose, earning a scrunched up face and nose wiggle. “Ow! Why do you keep doing that!” 

“‘Cuz, it’s fun.” and it helped Sora get out of his own head.

-Guessing Game-

(Sora)

“Hey, I’m glad you made it!” Roxas greeted Sora and Riku. The blond man guided the boys through the bistro. He guided Riku to a table. “Don’t worry, pretty boy, we’ll take good care of him!”

Sora grinned and waved goodbye to his friend. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw how the sunlight seeping through the window made Riku look like he glowed. Sora didn’t want to admit it, but the line between friend and crush was starting to blur.

Roxas dragged Sora away to the kitchen to give him the rundown of the restaurant. He showed how the tables were numbered and how they were divided, specials and what was in each dish, how to run the cash register, customer etiquette, and so much more. Roxas was with him when it came to his first customer. 

“Hi, welcome to Tiana’s Place! I’m Sora, I’ll be taking care of you today; our special for the day is a crawfish boil.” He gave the customer his best smile. 

The customer was a middle aged woman with casual business wear and looked like she had finally had time to relax. She looked up at Sora and her eyes lit up. “Oh, my goodness! You are just adorable! Brenda, look how cute this server is!” Sora felt his whole face heat up and his ears started to burn from embarrassment. The woman next to his first customer, he assumed was Brenda, looked at him and she cooed. 

"Ladies, take it easy on the kid, it's his first day on the job." Roxas decided to cut in, saving Sora from turning purple from embarrassment.

The women laughed light heartedly. Brenda piped up. "Baby, is he your little brother? You two look so much alike!"

Sora grinned; he and Roxas did look alike. But Roxas was taller and thinner like a model and his skin wasn't tanned or had freckles like his, granted, Sora had a farmer's tan. 

"Nah," he chucked. " I would kill to be able to tan like him! If I'm out in the sun for more than five minutes I turn into a lobster!" 

"Speaking of red things, how's that boyfriend of yours? Is he still volunteering at the firehouse?" The first customer asked.

"You better watch out, Jane is eyeballing your man!" Brenda jested making the first customer, Jane, start to laugh as well.

"Yeah, Axel is still helping at the department, I don't know what that man would do if he wasn't there half the time." 

After a few more pleasantries, they placed their order, both wanted the special. 

As the day went by, it seemed like Roxas knew every customer who walked in! Apparently, most of them were regulars who thought that Tiana's restaurant was the only place around that made good cajun cuisine. He saw how Roxas worked the customers and made it a point to make relationships with the customers as he assisted Sora. The brunet decided he was going to do the same, following Roxas' lead. He learned which ones were more open to it and who were more reserved to that idea. Sora was quickly learning body language and how to carry so many heavy, hot plates and bowls to each patron. He was sweating like nuts doing his best to keep up. Without noticing, his friends slowly piled into the bistro, waiting for him to catch a breath so they could greet him.

"You're doing great so far!" Roxas praised him." Go take a break; it looks like pretty boy brought the welcome party to you!" 

Roxas pointed over to where Riku was seated and saw his friends! Even one he hadn't seen in a while, the beautiful Kairi Grimes, in the flesh.

"Hey! What are you guys all doing here?" His heart was filled with warmth and joy as he approached them.

"Riku invited us," Olette spoke up first. "We couldn't pass up seeing you all spruced up, and this town has a lot more things to do, so we had to check it out! There's even a fair going on just a bit away!" 

"Yeah, we're taking you there after your shift is up!" Hayner stated. He received a smack on the shoulder.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Olette glared at him.

"Well, you made it fuckin' obvious that we were going there!" He gripped. This lead to them arguing. Sora decided to pull himself out of that conversation.

"Kairi! I'm so glad to see you!" Sora cheered. She pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek; which, of course, made Sora's cheeks change to a dusty pink. Hm, it usually sent him into a blushing mess.

"I missed you too, boo!" She scanned him up and down. "You look great in your uniform!"

“Thank you! Did Riku really drag you from the city all the way here?” 

“Well, I wouldn’t say he dragged me here. You getting a job definitely gave me a good reason to come out and say hi.” she smiled sweetly as she started to fix his hair and straighten his shirt.

“Has the city been keeping you busy?” he laughed.

“You have no idea.” she deadpanned.

“Don’t let her lie to you, she ain’t doing shit.” Riku joined their conversation. He wrapped his arms around both of them.

“Whatever four eyes.” she rolled her eyes playfully and gave Riku a peck on the cheek and Riku razzled her cheek making her squirm out of his arm.“By the way, what big mouth said was true, we’re taking you to the fair after your shift; so don’t work yourself to death, alright?”

“Okay.”

“Hey dude, we’re pretty hungry, and this place is way above most of our allowances, we’re gonna drop by McDonalds and get something to eat, you want anything?” Pence asked.

“I’m good, I’ll see you guys at eight.” Sora answered. 

Pence started to push everyone out the door while everyone waved goodbye. 


	4. Fried Oreos

-Guessing Game-

It wasn’t just a fair, it was the state fair and It was HUGE! Sora couldn’t help but to gawk at all the lit up attractions. Everyone was having a blast, and Sora was dying to try some artery clogging, fried food; especially the deep fried Oreos. 

Riku seemed to have read his mind and dragged him to go get some fried treats. While they were in line, Sora noticed the siveret hadn’t let go of his hand, and to be honest, Sora didn’t mind. It felt like his hand belonged there. 

“Two fried Oreos please.” 

The lady running the small food truck smiled, “No problem, your total will be ten dollars.” 

As they got their food they ran into Kairi and their hands casually unbound.

“Hey guys, don’t overstuff yourselves, I don’t want you guys to be barfing on me!” she grabbed both boys hands and dragged them to the first ride. Sora started to stuff the hot cookies in his mouth trying his best not to get his foot caught in a hole in the grassy ground. 

The fair was packed with people to the point they could barely see ahead of them; it made Sora feel a little claustrophobic but the idea of having fun with his friends and riding a fun ride with them overridden any feeling of uncomfort. Music from the eighties and joyful sceams wafted in the warm, autumn air. Sora looked over and saw Riku mouthing the lyrics of the song playing on the speaker, the brunet recognized the song as well and started to sing it so Riku and Kairi would join him. 

“ I see a ship in the harbor, I can and shall obey,” he sang amateurishly. Riku joined, just as much of a novice with a grin. “ but if it wasn’t for your misfortune, I’d be a heavenly person today, and I thought I was mistaken and I thought I heard you speak, tell me how do I feel? Tell me now, how should I feel?” 

Kairi didn’t know the song and just kept on pulling her boys to the rest of the crew. They were at one of those UFO rides that spinned you around so quickly you could put your feet on the wall and not touch the ground. It was called the RLS Legacy.

“Hey, you got fair food and didn’t tell us!?” Hayner whined. And stole one of Riku’s Fried Oreos and stuffed it in his mouth as he eyeballed him with cream coming out of the corner of his mouth, the silveret rolled his eyes. “Penance for not letting me know.” 

“Whatever,” Riku said flatly and snagged Sora’s last one treat.

“Hey!” Sora started to protest.

“Paid for it.” he said in between chewing. Sora attacked his belly with tickles, his vital weakness. Hayner was in the line of fire of spit up fried cookie as the silveret couldn’t hold back laughing from the assault.

“UGH, THAT’S NASTY! I’LL KEY YOUR PORSCHE FOR THIS!” Hayner squacked as he wiped off the partially digested food.

Riku wiped his lips, “It’s not my fault you were in my way! Besides Sora tickled me!” he spoke childishly. 

“Eat a dick, Richie Rich!” Hayner barked. Olette intercepted. 

“Quit being a baby,” she wet a napkin with her water bottle and started to wipe his face. “You know he didn’t mean too. We all know Sora is an evil mastermind.” she looked over to Sora and gave him a playful wink. 

“He shouldn’t have taken the cookie.” Sora jeered as he rested his arms behind his head showing off his best grin. 

“Hey, did you guys know there’s a fortune teller here at the fair. They say she's legit.” Pence spoke up as the line moved for the ride. 

“Good, then she can tell me when I’m gonna get laid.” Hayner peacocked. 

“You don’t need a fortune teller to tell you what we already know.” Pence paused, making Hayner more interested in what he’s about to say. “ You’re gonna be the next forty year old virgin!”

“ Oh yeah?” he started to chase Pence out of line, the chubby boy was laughing at the broomstick’s expense. 

"Get back in line, we're next!" Olette called to the boys.

"Why are y'all picking on me!?" Hayner said exasperated.

"Cause you make it easy." Pence wrapped his arm around the broomstick's shoulder and Hayner had a small smile on his face. 

Sora felt eyes on him and felt chilled. He looked around, but he saw nothing but the crowd. He ignored it and went into the ride with his friends. He was probably being paranoid.

-Guessing Game-

They walked into the fortune teller's tent. It was dark and cozy and the blankets and tapestries that hung along were deep, warm reds, oranges and gold. There was an old woman in the room waiting for us smoking a long pipe sitting in an old mahogany rocking chair. Her clothes were handmade, detailed and intricate and her jewelry was gold medallions. When she looked up at them, they saw her age and her eyes full of knowledge and wisdom.

“Hello, young ones, would you care to have your fortune read?” smoke from her pipe escaped her mouth like a dragon. 

Kairi was the only one brave enough to nod and speak up. “ Hi, My name is Kairi, and these are my friends. It’s nice to meet you.” 

The woman smiled. “My name is Madame Zeroni; come in, I am here to assist you in your questions.” she extended her arms in an open way and motioned them forward. “Come in, your heads are full of questions!”

They all crowded around her small table which was covered in a beautifully decorated cloth with a crystal ball in the middle. As Sora looked around he saw excitement in his friends faces, except Riku, he looked apprehensive. Sora was excited to see what the future held for him! He hoped it would be filled with adventure and maybe a job involving working as a line cook like Axel, and maybe eventually a chef?

“ So, what kind of questions have you been asked today, Madame Zeroni?” Olette asked.

The old woman chuckled and smiled with the tip of her pipe in her teeth. “There have been several girls coming in asking if they were gonna be able to date their silver haired prince.” she looked up at Riku. “I can see why they were so adamant on dating this ‘prince’ of theirs, silly girls.”

Riku looked annoyed and embarrassed. Sora guessed he could only take so much of the girls shenanigans. 

“So, we can ask anything right?” Hayner started. Sora didn’t like this sinking feeling that was creeping inside him.

“Of course, broomstick headed boy.” Hayner looked a little miffed the old woman seemed to know his nickname among the group.

“Okay, so, princy here,” He pointed at Riku. “has a crush on someone, and no one can figure out who the hell it is. The girls at the school are going borderline rabid trying to figure it out to the point most of us are getting harassed non stop; especially Sora.” he wrapped his arm around Sora in a brotherly way. “Riku won’t spit it out, so can you tell us who it is, that way we can be left alone.”

Sora was torn, he wanted to know but at the same time he didn’t. A few weeks ago, Sora would have been foaming at the mouth to figure it out too so he could be left alone. But now, just thinking about Riku being interested in someone, he was feeling a little jealous, even if it would never happen between them. He had the worst luck when it came to crushes he guessed. Sora reluctantly decided he had to know who had Riku wrapped around her finger.

She looked at Riku, then at Hayner. "Nope, he'll tell them how he feels when he's ready." 

Riku and Sora visibly relaxed. 

Hayner crossed his arms. "Okay fine, how about when I lose my virginity will it be with a hottie at least?" 

Madame Zeroni took the pipe out of her mouth and smacked Hayner on the head with the fat end of it. "Out." 

Olette apologized to the fortune teller as Pence giggled at Hayner's embarrassment. 

"Sora, is it?" She looked over at the brunet.

He straightened up, "Yes ma'am?" 

“Give me your hands, young man.” she said sweetly. Sora offered her his hands, palms upward and open. When she took his hands, the brunet thought this is what it felt like to hold the hands of a loving grandmother. She looked at him like she knew his story. 

“I can see your heart, to go through so much and still be so kind is a blessing.” Sora did his best not to think too hard about his past, at least, not think about the bad times. She had her eyes closed. “ I need you to relax so I can take a peek at your future.”

Sora did what he could to relax, slowed his breathing and took deep breaths, relaxed his shoulders, and unclenched his jaw. It was peaceful for a moment or so before Madame took a sharp breath and had the brunet’s hands in a death grip. She may have looked frail, but her grip was actually crushing his hands!

“OW, let go of me!” he tried to rip his hands from hers but with no avail. The fortune teller’s eyes opened and looked cold. Riku panicked and tried to pry off the old woman’s hands from his friend, he too couldn’t get her to let go. Sora’s hands felt like they were going numb.

“LET HIM GO, PLEASE!” Kairi wailed.

“LET GO OF HIM!” Riku barked. 

“Watch your surroundings, young man. You are being watched.”

Riku didn’t pause to think about it; he yanked Sora’s hands out of hers. “Let’s go.” he spoke coldly as he glared at the old woman. The gang followed behind. 

Madame burst out of the tent to give a final warning. “BE CAREFUL YOUNG MAN! HE IS CLEVER!”

Sora felt himself become dizzy and light headed, the fair lights started to blur and swirl. His body felt like soaked sand. Whatever that woman did it sucked the energy right out of him.

  
He looked up at Riku.

  
Riku was protecting him again, like always.  


Riku was saving him, again. 

  
Riku is always there for him.

  
If it wasn’t for Riku... he was sure he would’ve been dead a long time ago.

  
Everything went black.

  
-Guessing Game- 

  
(Riku) 

He looked over at his love and the brunet dropped. Riku picked him up quickly and tried to wake him. 

“Sor? Sora!” his body was like a ragdoll. Could it be… Could he be back? He was supposed to be in prison! It was impossible for him to get parole, right?

Riku was terrified.

That man was still a part of Riku’s nightmares. He needed to get out of there with Sora in tow. He started to run.

“RIKU!” Kairi roared.

Riku slowed to a stop, he stood still but his eyes were darting everywhere looking for that monster. He flinched when he felt The auburn haired girl’s hand on his shoulder.   
“I know you're scared, but you need to calm down. Panicking will NOT help right now.” she stood her ground, strong and firm. “When we get to the cars, you take Sora home, okay? Pence will drive the rest of us home. DRIVE SAFELY, don’t you dare allow yourself to act stupid behind the wheel. Sora is depending on you to get him home.”

Riku looked at her, and did what he could to recompose himself and nodded. “Okay.”

He needed to protect Sora, like Sora always did for him. 

Kairi softly placed her hand on his back to gently guide him back to the car, the rest caught up and all had a comforting hand either on Sora or Riku.

“Is he okay?” Olette asked Riku quietly.

“I think so, his hands don’t look hurt, it probably scared him.” Riku responded flatly. 

“That was some fucked up shit, dude. I’m sure Sora will be fine and have nothing to worry about when we get him home.” Hayner started. “It was probably some scam.” 

“How- nevermind.” Pence stopped himself. Hayner was trying to be comforting.

“We’re all here, that’s all that matters.” Kairi stated.

-Guessing Game- 

Riku loaded Sora into the passenger seat and buckled him in. He would have to explain this to his love’s parents. He wasn’t looking forward to that, but it was way better than staying at this fair and having Sora be in danger. He told everyone goodbye and let him know when they got home. They parted and went their separate ways.

As Riku drove down the road, the radio played softly in the background. The silveret found himself petting Sora’s hair. His mind started to reel back to the time when they first met. He could still feel the cold rain on his face.

_It was a cool spring morning and it was raining. His daddy just opened up a new factory somewhere far from the city that Riku knew as home. Now they lived there, his dad said he ‘needed to get away from it all’. He didn’t mind though, the mansion was huge, and he could run around and play all day, but not only was the mansion huge but there was woods surrounding was where he wanted to explore the most! Cloud said that there was a lake and creek nestled in the woods; it was the perfect place to play with his new boat his daddy just got him! He snagged one of his daddy’s raincoats, though, it was way too big for him, even if he was a tall boy. He bolted down the hall with the train of the coat dragging behind him and his new boat in his hands. His nanny tried to stop him but he wouldn’t allow it! She was usually too busy kissing his daddy most of the time, so he had no desire to listen to her. He liked Cloud way more anyway, even if he was the landscaper._  
_“Where are you running off too little man?” Cloud intercepted the boy’s journey._

_“I’m gonna play with my boat.” He stated._

_“Oh, did your dad say you could go out on a rainy day like this?” he prodded._

_Riku gripped his boat to his chest. “Ummm…”_

_“Riku.” he spoke his name in a disapproving tone. Riku hid his face in the coat._

_“It’s not like he’ll notice anyway, he’s too busy playing with the nanny.” his voice was muffled by the thick raincoat, but he didn’t want Cloud to see how disappointed he was that his daddy didn’t seem to notice when he would disappear._

_“Of course he does, buddy.” Cloud petted his head before he gave him his baseball cap to keep the silveret’s head dry. “He loves you very much.”_

_He was going to have to sneak out when Cloud wasn’t looking. Riku nodded his head at the landscaper and wandered back into the mansion, for the moment._

_When Cloud was busy, he sneaked out once again; doing his best to be quiet._

  
_The rain seemed to make the woods look even greener than usual. He started to walk back to where Cloud showed him where the creek ran in his backyard, his boots squished against the wet, muddy ground. His glasses started to fog as he continued his journey. He got fingerprint marks all over the lens trying to get the rain off them, but it didn’t deter him for he found his creek! He grinned to himself and his triumph and had his boat ready to place into the fast rushing water. He walked ankle deep into the water and released his boat, he watched as the water swept it away with glee. Riku got out of the water and started to race the boat down the creek and deeper into the woods._

_Riku went as fast as he could but was still having a hard time keeping up with the boat, he wasn’t watching his footing, the long, wet grass licked his shins and hid roots and large branches. He looked back for a moment and couldn’t see the mansion anymore, he felt a wave of excitement. He kept going. He imagined that he was a part of a great adventure, traveling to worlds beyond his own with friends._

_It would be nice if he had friends he didn't make up._

_The water was too fast and he lost sight of his new toy._

_"Wait! Come back!" He pumped his legs as hard as he could and stretched out his hands hoping that it would somehow help him get his toy. He didn't notice the large branch beneath his feet. He face planted hard on the ground and let out a loud cry of pain. When he fell his glasses flew off his face and he was blind. His eyes started to well and he started to bawl. He was covered in mud, his knees were scraped up, he couldn't see, and he felt his nose bleeding._

_In between sobs he heard rustling in the woods. He assumed it was a deer wandering around, that was, until he felt a small hand on his shoulder._

_He gasped and looked up and backed away on instinct. It was a kid! He couldn't really make out the detail of this person, but he knew he didn't recognize them! The kid tilted his head to the side and slowly reached his hands out._

_"It's okay." The kid slowly croaked. It was like he hadn't talked in a long time. Riku winced when the kid's hands were going towards his face. But to his surprise, the kid was wiping away mud, tears and blood with his sleeve. " don' cry."_

_The kid's fingers accidentally touched his face and they were so cold and wet, like he was out there all morning._

_"Can you help me find my glasses? I can't see very well." He asked quietly._

_The boy stood up and started to look around. As he walked around he froze when they both heard a definitive crack. He backed his foot and he picked up what Riku assumed were his now broken glasses. The boy walked to him slowly and gently grabbed his right hand and placed his glasses in them._

_"I steppted on them… I'm really sorry."_

_"It's okay. My dad will just get me another pair later." He placed his glasses on, broken or not, he needed to be able to see somewhat instead of just blurs._

_This boy had the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. That was the first thing he saw before he noticed the rest of him. He was completely unkempt, his dad would never let him walk around like that ever. His hair was wild, it didn't look brushed.His clothes were dirty and ripped. His long sleeves were white once, they looked dingy and now were littered with mud and Riku's blood. He was wearing red shorts that had holes in it and broken red flip flops. Who would let him walk around like this? His face scrunched up._

_"Are you a hobo?" Riku asked rudely._

_The boy crossed his arms and sunk into himself and looked away and let out a quiet no._

_"What are you doing in my backyard then?" He sized the boy up. He was so skinny and Riku was taller than him by a couple of inches._

_"I d-didn't know… I was in your backyard."_

_"Are you stupid or something?" He said condescendingly._

_The boy glared at him. "You're really mean for a girl!"_

_Riku felt his face turn red with anger. "I AM NOT A GIRL!"_

_"YOU CRY LIKE A GIRL!" He pointed his finger at the silveret. "YOUR HAIR IS LONG LIKE A GIRL!"_

_" YOU LOOK LIKE YOU LIVE IN A GARBAGE CAN!" Riku barked._

_The boy growled and charged at Riku. The silveret started to backpedal but was tackled to the ground. The boy pulled his hair and Riku let out a cry. "FOUR EYED GIRL!"_

_Riku socked the boy in the nose and the boy squawked. "STUPID TRASH!"_

_They continued to pull and punch each other hurling out the same insults. Both boys were crying but they didn't stop their assault on eachother. They were rolling getting covered in mud but then Riku felt himself being pulled up._

_"What in the world is going on!?I heard you all the way to the mansion!" He recognized that voice. It was Cloud!_

_He pointed his finger at the boy. " HE CALLED ME A GIRL!" His anger subsided when he saw how scared the boy looked._

_Cloud put down Riku but still held onto his hand and crouched to be at the boys eye level. He features looked soft. He petted the silveret's head, the baseball cap was on the ground, covered in mud._

_"Where did you come from?" He asked curiously._

_The boy was shaking. Why did he look so scared, it was just Cloud._

_"What's your name, son?"_

_Riku looked up at Cloud and pulled his hand softly to be let go. Cloud complied and the silveret slowly walked towards the boy._

_"I'm sorry I called you stupid," the boy looked at him surprised, he didn't expect an apology. "and called you trash."_

_The boy pulled on the bottom of his shirt and looked like he was welling up. "I'm sorry for calling you a girl." His voice cracked._

_"My name is Riku."_

_"Sora."_

_"That's Cloud. " he pointed to the landscaper. "He's really nice!"_

_They turned their heads in the same direction when they heard leaves rustling and sticks cracking. Beyond them was a tall man with reddish brown hair that was parted and feathered. He was wearing a regular tee shirt and pants with work boots on. He looked put together and hygienic._

_Sora's face turned deathly pale._

_"There you are, your momma and I have been looking all over for ya." He was calm but there was something… off. Riku couldn't put his finger on it. "Sorry about my son, he tends to wonder."_

_"It's no problem. No harm, no foul." Cloud spoke up. "He is allowed to come over anytime he wants." That made Riku smile, they may have started on the wrong foot, but maybe Sora and him could become friends._

_" That's very kind of you-"_

_"Cloud Strife." Cloud gave him his name and his hand to shake, the man took it._

_" Genesis Rhapsodos." He seemed charming. But...he gave Riku the creeps. He hid behind Cloud's legs. "Well, I have to get to the station soon, his mamma hasn't been feeling well. He needs to come home and not cause anymore trouble." He stretched his hand to Sora. "Come on boy, let's go."_

_Sora didn't move at first he actually took a step back._

_Mr. Rhapsodos eyes narrowed just a bit. "Come." He ordered coldly._

_Sora looked at us, he looked sad, but started walking towards his dad._

_Riku left the protection from behind Cloud's legs, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Let's play again tomorrow!"_

_Sora looked at him and he cracked a smile and nodded his head. "Okay." When Sora was close enough to Mr. Rhapsodos, the man grabbed his shirt at the collar and guided him through the woods. It wasn't rough or anything, at least not in front of Cloud and him._

_Cloud put his hand on Riku's back and started to direct him to the mansion. "Come on little man, let's get you cleaned up and get you something to eat."_

_"'Kay." Cloud ended up picking him up and carrying him home. He felt very lucky to have Cloud._

_He hoped he would see Sora tomorrow._

Sora stirred from his sleep and stretched, they were about five minutes away from the farm. "God, I feel like I had a sack of sand dropped onto me."

"Thank God you're awake. I didn't know how I was gonna explain to Cloud and your mom why you were knocked the fuck out." Riku sighed in relief.

"I will never go to a fortune teller again." Sora sunk into his seat. 

Riku let out a nervous chuckle. He was definitely going to spend the night at Sora's; just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, the infamous date between Riku and Hailey will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to flesh out some stuff in this chapter.
> 
> If you don't review, Madame Zeroni will curse you and your family for always and eternity. *spooky fingers*


	5. Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOO BOOOIII this one was hard to write! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!

-Guessing Game-

(Sora)

Riku wouldn’t tell him who he was going to take on a date tonight. 

He kept on saying ‘its a surprise’ and ‘I’ll tell you later’.

It was pissing off Sora. He was Riku’s best friend, he had rights damnit! A thought ran through his head, what if it was his crush? She’s probably some gorgeous girl from the city, she was probably rich and had a perfect body and had a great personality and just perfect in every way. Riku said it was someone he knew, but he practically dated every girl he knew!

“Sora, you okay?” Roxas snapped back to where he was. He was at work, he shook his head, had to focus. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

Roxas looked at him with pursed lips, unimpressed with Sora’s answer. “Uh-huh. What’s on your mind, sweetheart?”

Sora pulled on his shirt, an old habit of his. "Well a couple things actually…" 

Roxas patiently waited for Sora to finish his sentence as he was struggling to find the right words. 

“Well, I went to a fortune teller after work yesterday and she said I was being followed.”

“Creepy.”

"It was probably a fluke or something," secretly he had been watching people like a hawk, looking for anything suspicious. " I haven't seen anything weird, weird." 

"Well, Axel and I will keep an eye out too. I've been stalked before too, it isn't fun." Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose, probably thinking about the person who preyed on him. "Any idea who would stalk ya?" 

Sora shook his head, "No, I don't have any exes or anything." And the person who would creep on him was currently rotting in prison; he dreaded the day where he would be released. "It's probably one of Riku's fangirls or something, they are ripping each other apart just to get a chance with 'the prince'." Sora airquoted the last part with a chuckle. 

"Prince?" Roxas raised his eyebrow and smirked. "What anime do they live in?" 

"I have no idea, but speaking of Riku, that's my other gripe." Sora furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. 

"Oh, did you and pretty boy get into a fight?" Roxas leaned onto the bar.

"Not exactly." Sora looked away, his face was starting to get hot, embarrassed he was upset over something so small. 

Roxas tilted his head curiously. "What happened?" 

"Well, he's going on a date tonight, and he won't tell me who it is." He muttered. "I'm his best friend, shouldn't I know who it is?"

"Maybe he's going on a date with a boy." Roxas grinned. 

Sora let out a laugh, "I highly doubt it, I have never seen him interested in any dudes, he's as straight as it gets." 

Roxas coughed to hide his laughter, it went unnoticed by Sora. "Sure, honey." He patted Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, pretty boy will probably gab about it when it's all said and done, and if he doesn't, we'll shake the truth out of him!" 

Sora felt arms wrapped around and immediately recognized the tattoo, the right forearm had a fox skull with undergrowth and ferns growing out the holes. He smiled and looked up and grinned. 

"Hey kiddo, wanna learn how to make a new dish?" Axel grinned at him. 

"Hell yes!" He beamed.

Axel raised his eyebrow, “You like beignets?”

-Guessing Game- 

Making beignets was easy and fun! Axel had dough ready for them but he was nice enough to teach Sora each step needed to make the dough right and have the right consistency in the first place. He really wanted to make these one day for his family; he was sure Alfredo wouldn’t mind it too much if he used his kitchen to make yummy treats. If he was more honest with himself, he really wanted Riku to try it. The idea of seeing him smile at the taste and how the powder sugar would cover his mouth made his heart swell. Him saying, ‘wow this tastes so good!’ And him holding up a plate asking for more… maybe a kiss as a reward for making him something so delicious. It made Sora want to learn all kinds of amazing dishes just to make Riku happy, just like when he made Riku gumbo the day of his interview.

They were rolling the sweet dough and Sora already found himself dusted with flour all over his cheeks. 

“Alright, once the dough is nice and even we're gonna cut them into squares about two and a half inches.” Axel’s hands were quick as he worked the dough and started cutting it up to be fried in the peanut oil. Sora followed suit, mirroring Axel’s movements. 

“How long have you been doing this for, Ax?” he asked while he cut up the dough.

“Hmm about five years or so, Tia found me during a chili cooking competition; Firefighters verses the police. Obviously, the firefighters won.” Axel puffed up his chest a bit with pride. “ Come on, let’s pop these babies into the fryer.” 

Watching the dough puff up and become a golden brown made Sora grin like a child. Axel pulled out a spoon with slotted holes in it and handed it to the brunet. “Let’s fish ‘em out.” 

Sora strained the beignets and placed them on a baking sheet. The smell hit his nose and his mouth watered. Axel pulled out the powdered sugar and gave it to Sora, the brunet obliged and powdered the treats. He had to admit they looked damn good. 

When he took that first bite of the beignet, he was in heaven. “It’s sooo good!” he moaned in delight. Axel let out a chuckle.

“So,” Sora had a devilish grin grow on his face. “How long have you and Roxas been dating?”

Axel took a bite of a beignet and let out a soft ‘mm’ before answering. “About three years. The only reason I met him was because he totally got baked one night and tried to microwave a cup of noodles without water. About torched his dorm to the ground.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, the dork was so baked there was not one, but three cup of noodles in that microwave. But even when he isn't high, he still can’t cook. He has ruined several appliances over the years. He’s as quick as a whip, but don’t you ever let him near a kitchen, he can burn water.” Axel had a look on his face, like he was revisiting a good memory. “ I can’t say it was love at first sight, but after we put out the small fire I found myself there later on that night fucking his brains out.”

Sora felt his face heat up, he’s never done it so the idea of fucking a practical stranger almost blew his mind. 

“Ya know, it was supposed to be a one night stand; but,” Axel clicked his tongue. “Roxas has a way of burying himself into your heart and making himself at home.” He paused for a moment. “Can you keep a secret?”

Sora nodded his head.

“I’m gonna wait until he graduates college, but once he does, I’m gonna ask him to marry me. I may or may not have already got him a ring.”

“Awwwwww! I’m so happy for you guys!” Sora gushed.

“Thanks porcupine.” Axel seemed to have flush a bit but was grinning ear to ear. He scarfed another beignet. “Good job, kid.”

  
-Guessing Game-

(Hailey)

Tonight was the night! She was going on a date with the prince! She spent most of the day getting ready for her date. Hair recolored, cut, and styled professionally. Nails, professionally. Dress? She spent all her money she would have used on her prom dress to make sure she looked perfect! She was really worried that the prince would not want to be around her because of her bout of anger and jealousy she had against Sora. 

Stupid Sora.

He doesn't do ANYTHING and yet he steals Riku's attention all the time! Riku smiles are genuine when he's around, a smile she wished could form because she did something. He doesn't dress nice, he just wears tee shirts, jeans and converse. All of his clothes are from Goodwill, she damn well knew he could just look at Riku and the prince would get him brand new clothes instantaneously! He never does anything with his hair, just brushes at. 

AND THAT STUPID FACE OF HIS…. Who was she kidding, he was really cute, especially the freckles on his nose, who's lucky enough just to have light freckles on their nose and lightly dusted freckles on their cheeks!? A lot of girls use makeup to get that look. And his eyes are so blue. She hated to admit it, but if he just dressed up a little more and did his hair, he would be a total doll. She would do anything to catch the prince’s attention. She even dyed her beautiful blonde hair brunette. 

She went to the fortune teller yesterday to find out more about the prince’s crush. 

"Your prince does not have a simple crush." She scoffed. "Your prince is very much in love. He tries and tries to bury his feelings down and tries and tries again to get over his love. Even after dating all those girls, the feelings of love remain." 

Hailey felt her hopes getting crushed. "Do you think there's anyone who can get him over his crush?" 

The fortune teller paused for a moment and took a drag from her pipe. "I am not sure how to fully sway his heart, but I can tell you this." She curled her pointer finger to bring Hailey closer. "He likes brunettes." 

She pulled up her phone and started to look at pictures of Riku. He was so gorgeous. She was gonna do everything she could to impress him! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, you don't get to date gorgeous millionaires everyday in this small country town. 

She got a message from him.

"He's on his way!" She squealed. 

-Guessing Game-

Lord have mercy he looked gorgeous. He was dressed to the nines. Armani tux? A damn good choice, it fit him so well. A blessed day. His hair styled back showing off his sculpted face. His seafoam eyes seemed to pop as well. He Did everything right, he came in and greeted her family. He charmed her mom so much that she began to worry her mom was going to start to flirt with him. Her daddy worked at the factory his dad owned, so he was sucking up. Her dad was being so obvious she was starting to get embarrassed, but the prince took it with stride and didn't talk down to her dad. 

Her mom excused herself and her for a moment and walked into another room. She shut the door quietly before looking at her. "Don't fuck this up. If all goes well, your dad could get a promotion out of this and you get a new lease on life. If you gotta sleep with him to make this work, then do it." She pulled out a condom and placed it in the palm of her hand. "I already poked holes in it. If he asks for an abortion, do it but blackmail him for alot of money before terminating it." 

Hailey felt her face drop for a second but pulled it herself together not to piss off her mom. She actually really liked Riku. He wasn't just a meal ticket. 

"Okay, mom." She closed her hand around the faulty condom. Would she really have to offer herself like that in order for Riku to be with her? So many girls at school claimed that they slept with the prince, but honestly, she didn't think they did. 

Riku had a crush on someone; a brunette. 

She had a creeping feeling she knew who it was, but she pushed it down. She didn't want to think the man she desired was into fucking dudes. 

Her mother and her made their way back to the living room. Her prince was so nice to her dad, he didn't talk down to him or treat him like he was stupid. Riku's father, on the other hand, could be quite callous. His mother? Total mystery. 

"You ready to go, Hailey?" He smiled kindly at her, she could see a hint of something behind the kind smile. 

She was gonna do everything she could to bag Riku.. even if it meant sleeping with him.

-Guessing Game-

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Like he was obligated to take her there. His hands gripped the steering wheel, he looked like he had a million things on his mind. They passed a bigger town going towards the city. She noticed Riku looked over at a restaurant that was by the traffic light. She looked over and it was a cajun restaurant she went to a year ago, the food was really good! 

"Oh my God I love Tiana's Place! Their food is so good!" The light went green, but before he could get too far from the place, she recognized a certain brunet. She felt her face scrunch up.

Of course. It was the farm boy. What was he trying to prove working there? 

"You okay?" Riku asked.

She snapped herself out of her jealous thoughts, what was she doing! She had the prince right here. She was riding in HIS Porsche. 

Sora rode in it everyday. 

But she was on a date with HIM. She won!

"Oh, yes! I'm totally fine!" She laughed and waved off her behavior. 

She noticed Riku try to hide the small twitch in his left eye. 

Seems like they were both putting up a front. But she didn't care, she was gonna make this work damnit! No farm boy was gonna get in her way and none of those bitches at school are ever gonna get the chance to flirt with him again. 

-Guessing Game- 

Gustoves was a french fine dining restaurant and she was blown away! He was taking her here!?

The valet took his car to park it and he took her hand and they seemed to glide into the restaurant. She was in awe of its beauty. She looked around at the patrons and noticed a few local celebrities! 

"This place is so beautiful! I can't believe you're taking me here! Thank you so much!" She whispered excitedly. She rested her head on his cannon he called a right arm. Oh my God, it was so defined! She just wanted to touch it all night! She didn't really notice how he seemed to stiffen when she touched him. 

"It's no problem, it seemed like the best place to take you." He said smoothly. He pulled out her chair, she never had a date do that for her.

When they were seated she admired his beauty. He looked like a Greeccen god to her. When he talked to the waiter about their meals, she let him pick out the food. She found out he could speak french, and fluidly too! Guess that's what happens when you go to a private school most of your life...Why did he move back to the country though? 

The food came quick and it looked delicious! She started to eat but noticed Riku didn't take a bite. She slowly stopped eating, even though he didn't want to rip her face from the plate at all!

"What's wrong?" She asked politely as she could. She hoped she wasn't making a fool out of herself already.

His demeanor changed. He straightened up and his eyes seemed to narrow, like a cat about to strike its prey. His lips formed a hard line. He laced his fingers together and put his forearms on the table. He was demanding attention and submission.

"You and I need to have a little chat, Scott." She felt her bones chill. She nodded her head, she seemed to have lost her appetite. 

"I have eyes everywhere in that school and in the town. You tried to pull some shit under my nose and I don't appreciate it." His voice was so icy. 

She knew exactly what he was talking about but she decided to play dumb. 

"W-what are you talking about? I'm confused." She smiled awkwardly. 

He glared at her unimpressed. "You're not good at playing stupid Hailey." 

He pulled out his phone and played a video… IT WAS HER AND SORA! 

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" She whispered panicky.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Scott." He growled. " There are certain things I don't like fucked with, and Sora is on top of that list."

"What's so fucking important about a poor farmboy?" She spoke, she didn't realize she said it out loud until he gave her a death glare. She covered her mouth. She really fucked up now.

He placed his phone down gently on the table, doing his best not to cause a scene. He looked like he was about to bare his teeth at her. 

"Sora is MY family." He growled. "And I'm VERY protective of my family. You listen, and you listen good; if you do anything to fuck with my family again, hell, even look at Sora funny again, I will make your school life a living Hell. If that doesn't stop you, I'll make sure you and your parents will never be able to get jobs ever again."

She was stunned, how could her prince’s behavior change so rapidly?

“Do we have an understanding, Scott?” he deadpanned.

She could only stare at him. 

He pulled out his phone and typed something and she felt her phone vibrate. He sat up, not even bother looking at her; she wasn’t worth his time anymore. “I paid for dinner. Take an Uber home, I’m tired of looking at your face.” He paused for a second before he spoke again. “And get that brown shit out of your hair; It doesn’t suit you.”

He left.

She checked her phone and he sent her some cash to get a ride home. She felt her other hand touching her hair and looked at the brown color she dyed it. It was a pretty color, with soft highlights and lowlights and felt herself well up. She really liked her blonde hair and she ruined it just to impress a boy, only to find out he absolutely hated her.

He did this as a show of power. She poured all the money she could on this date and this was nothing to him. He rubbed salt in the wound by giving her money for an Uber; she was going to ride home in shame without the prince. If she lied about what happened, he already had her. This wasn’t a date… he brought her here to sentence her and show her she was a fool.

-Guessing Game-

“Oh. My. God. You dumb bitch.” Larxene laughed at her. 

“Shut up!” She went to her best friend’s house instead of her parents. She spilled her guts to Larxene and her sister. 

“Why the fuck would you mess with a Gainsborough? The Deckers and the Gainsboroughs are like this-!” Larxene crossed her fingers.

Hailey stared at the sisters skeptically. “His last name is FAIR!” 

“Girl, that’s just his daddy’s last name.” Strelitzia rolled her eyes.

“And daddy has been dead for a loonnngg time!” 

“Poor Sora never met him...Auntie said he was fine as hell though.” Strelitzia lamented.

“Maybe Mr. Decker gets a hard on for teen moms.” Larxene sneered with a cruel smirk.

“Larxene!” Strelitzia chastised her older sister. 

“What!? They even took in Sora for a year after the robbery! That man will do anything for her! That man gave her the world and she chose the landscaper!!”

“Larxene, Mr. Decker is married!” Strelitzia laughed.

“Rich dudes got side hoes all the time.” Larxene deadpanned.

“Wait, rewind, what all happened.” Hailey couldn't keep up with their gossip.

“Apparently, Sora and the prince met each other by chance; they even live next door to each other!” Strelitzia cooed. 

“Sora’s mom was a teen mom and the baby daddy died in a motorcycle accident. She was kicked out of her adoptive parents house, and the baby daddy’s parents wanted absolutely nothing to do with her!” Larxene seemed to enjoy talking about the tragedy.

“ That had to be hard.” Hailey empathized.

“I bet it was, but then after a year or so she met this cop and it was love at first sight! He didn’t care that she had a kid or anything! He bought them that farmhouse and everything! He solely provided so she could take care of Sora at home! He was so sweet!” Strelitzia smiled fondly but then her smile dropped. “Then, after a few years the armed robbery happened...”

“It was a bloody mess! I’m pretty sure Sora’s mom was, like legally dead for a couple of minutes! They beat her to an absolute bloody pulp and the house was totally trashed! I don’t get it though, wouldn’t it make more sense to go to the mansion for decent shit!?” Larxene exasperated.

“The only reason they found out was because Sora was able to escape. He was hurt pretty bad though, who could hurt a little boy?” Strelitzia looked down, her heart ached at the thought of someone hurting an innocent child. 

"Yeah, she was in the ICU for a long time. Had to take therapy; the whole nine yards." Larxene said flatly.

"What about the cop?" Hailey asked. 

"He was on duty at the time. They planned it out pretty well." Strelitzia answered.

"But the wildest shit was when the whole precinct of the town was busted for this huge drug scandal! Every cop at the station was involved with the Radiant Garden drug cartel! Like, how the fuck did that happen!? How did they get all caught!? There's a story here between the Deckers and the Gainsborough's we don't know about! Some wild shit happened right under our noses! But you're probably thinking 'oh Larxene, what does the drug thing have to do with them?' Well, let me fucking tell you! The Deckers paid for the rest of the house and GAVE it to Sora's mom. Paid for everything. They took in Sora while his mom was in the ICU! I have a feeling the drug bust was planted! Mr. Decker wanted that cop out of the way so he could have the pretty mamma all to himself! BOOM!" she threw her hands down like she solved this huge conspiracy. 

"So why isn't he here wooing her then, Larx?" Strelitzia smirked. 

"I don't fucking know, maybe her pussy stank or something." Larxene shrugged. 

The girls laughed at Larxene's comment. 

"So, of course Riku is super protective of Sora, he's practically his brother!" Strelitzia smiled.

"Riku was the one who found Sora all bloodied up in the woods though...." Larxene spoke distantly. "I don't blame him for being overprotective, I couldn't imagine how terrifying it had to be to see someone you care about in such a state." 

Hailey finally understood the gravity of it all. 


	6. The Boys

-Guessing Game- 

  
(Riku)

_“Riku, come in here for a second!” Riku heard Sora call for him in the kitchen._

_Riku roused up and he was in Sora’s bed? It smelled like him too. Riku took a quick whiff before getting out of his bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen but before he ascended down the stairs the smell of bacon and eggs hit him and his mouth watered._

_The morning sun was seeping through the french window near the kitchen sink, he saw his love cooking on the stove. The warm sunlight seemed to make his skin look golden; it made Riku’s heart flutter._

_“There you are, ready for breakfast?” Sora smiled warmly at the silveret. The grease popping in the skillet was like music to his ears._

_Sora plated breakfast and turned off the stove. When the brunet was about to pass the silveret to place the food on the table, Sora kissed his cheek and mumbled a greeting. “Good morning.”_

  
_Oh, he was in a dream._

  
_Sora was about to put the plates down but Riku caught one of his wrists and brought him in for a searing kiss. He felt his love melt into his kiss and invited him in his mouth with his tongue. He cradled his love’s head in his hands and started to pepper his face with kisses, he didn’t even mind that he heard the plates drop and shatter from Sora’s hands. Riku chuckled and gave Sora a light nip on the earlobe and whispered in his ear. “Thanks for breakfast, beautiful.”_

_Riku felt his breath hitch and his face flush when he felt one of Sora’s hands roam his chest and this other started to play with his messy hair. Sora seemed to pur._

_“You're cute when you're bashful, Ku.” Riku felt like his face was burning. Why did dream Sora gotta know how to be flirtatious?_

_“Fuck.” Riku groaned when he felt Sora pressing against his groin. “That’s not fair.”_

_Sora gave Riku’s hair a light pull and nipped his neck. “Too bad.”_

The silveret was about to pull up the brunet’s shirt but something woke him from his slumber.

“Owwww, what the fuck?” he groaned. 

“Goooood morning, good morning!” Sora sang the familiar tune. 

“Did you have to jump on me?” Riku groaned in pain.

“Yes.” Sora grinned. 

Riku threw a pillow at his face. “Fuck off.” and turned away from the real Sora; he wanted to go back and ravage the Sora he was allowed to molest.

Sora used the pillow he was attacked with and started to bombard Riku with pillow attacks. “Wake the fuck up and play with me! I got my truck running! I will literally drag you out of bed in your jammies and take you out for a drive if I have to!”

Riku started to block the brunet’s attacks. “You got that old thing running finally?” 

“Yes! Wake up, let’s go! We got shit to do!” Sora laughed. 

“Alright, fine! Get the fuck off me so I can get dressed!” He really wanted Sora off him because his dream gave him a hard on and he was doing everything in his power to keep Sora away from it!

But apparently it wasn't enough.

Sora was squirming off of him and he rubbed against it and about jumped ten feet. 

"OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" His face blushed but Riku felt his face turn absolutely beat red from embarrassment. Sora bolted out of the room saying he was sorry repeatedly, and Riku sunk into the sheets and hid his face. 

-Guessing Game- 

Sora was right, he got that truck running and he was very proud of himself. When Riku came back out the whole hard on issue became a joke they laughed off. 

Sora didn't ask if it was his crush. Usually he would use something like that to his full advantage to tease Riku about his secret crush. 

"Ready to go?" Sora asked. He seemed giddy to be the one to drive him around.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Riku hopped into the truck as Sora turned the ignition, making the truck roar to life. 

"First, breakfast; then the improvement store, then we'll drive this baby back to my place, steal some beer and get this fort started!" The brunet pushed in the clutch and changed gears starting their adventure. 

"Got the whole day planned out, eh? Usually it's me using the jaws of life to get you out of bed." Riku chuckled. 

"I can't help it, I'm excited!" Sora started to head towards town. "It's not everyday I get to drive you around and now I can go everywhere I please without bumming a ride from you, or begging my mom to use her truck." Sora gushed. 

Riku didn't want to say anything but he was bummed Sora didn't need him for rides anymore. He loved driving him around. 

  
"Oh, by the way, you never told me who you went out with a couple of Saturdays ago." Sora looked at him mischievously, but with this underlying emotion Riku couldn't pin. " Did ya finally take out your crush or something?" 

"Nope, quite the opposite. I've been so busy lately I forgot to tell you, it was Hailey Scott." Riku stated.

He felt Sora slam on the brakes. The brunet kept going but was making it a point to give Riku some mean side eye."What did you do to her, Ku?" Sora was disappointed with Riku's antics.

"Nothing really, I just took her out and told her not to mess with you anymore." Riku realized it sounded a lot more weenie-ish than what actually happened. In reality, he threatened her. 

"Riku, I know you did that out of love and all, but I'm an adult who can take care of their own bullies." Sora stated. "I'm not a defenseless little kid anymore."

Riku looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. "I know."

Sora gave him a light shove as a sign of affection with a small smile. “I didn’t know I needed a guard dog.”

Riku smiled softly. 

-Guessing Game-

They went and got breakfast at a local Big Boy. Both boys ended up getting a gross amount of food to eat and started to make plans on what wood and tools they would need for building the fort. Sora was the mastermind behind the crafting of it all. Riku really wasn’t really crafty like that, he really admired that about Sora. 

Riku found himself flirting with the waitress like it was second nature. He wasn't particularly interested in her, he just did it out of habit now. He caught Sora having this unreadable look on his face while he was drinking his milk. 

She left with a wink to go get the check and as soon as she was out of sight Sora spoke up not taking the glass away from his lips."She's married ya know." 

Riku blinked. "How do you know?" 

Sora put down the glass and pointed at his ring finger with a raised eyebrow. The silveret didn't even notice. "I'm starting to think you flirt because you detect pussy in the vicinity and you can't help yourself." Sora grinned. 

Riku bursted into a grin from embarrassment. "I can't help that women find me irresistible." He wiggled his brows playfully. 

"Hey, what are you fucknuts doing here?" They recognized that voice immediately. 

"I could say the same thing about you two, I'm being dragged around by Sora today. He got his truck running." Riku got up and pulled Hayner into a friendly hug.

Pence was already talking to Sora, congratulating him about getting his truck running. 

"Where's Lettie at?" Sora asked. 

"Olette is helping her grandma at the shelter this weekend." Hayner cut off Pence before he could answer. Pence raised his brow. 

"Aw, that's so sweet of her." Sora cooed. 

"Pulease, she is doing it for college. They love seeing that shit on transcripts. It's not like she needs it; she just does about every activity in school." Hayner muttered. 

Pence whispered something in Sora's ear and they both started snickering. 

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Hayner glared. 

Pence and Sora held their hands up feigning innocence and Riku couldn't help but smirk. He noticed how the brunet snuck behind him and paid for the check.

His day with only Sora was cut short.

-Guessing Game-

They ended up at the improvement store a couple towns away. Pence and Hayner found themselves dicking around with some empty paper rolls sword fighting each other. Riku tailed Sora who was searching for concrete and 2X4s. He watched as Sora scrutinized the prices and quality of the supplies. Riku found his mind wandering and he decided to check his social media. Nothing new as usual. Same shitposting. Same memes. He slipped on some rogue painting plastic and went splat and cracked his phone.

Sora laughed as he pulled Riku up to his feet.

“Are you not wearing your contacts again?” Sora snorted.

Riku brushed himself off. “Yeah, I can’t see shit.”

Sora pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in Riku’s hand…. It was a pair of glasses!

“I figured you might need these.” Sora’s hand lingered more than it should've and the silveret welcomed it.

“Thank you.” Sora always took care of him. When his love’s hand slipped away, his heart started to ache a bit. 

He really needed to get over him. 

It was never gonna happen.

  
Sora was just a really good friend. 

He placed his glasses on, finally able to see clearly again. His sight caught a familiar blonde now turned brunette a few ailes away. She was with her family shopping for something. She caught him glaring at her. She about jumped out of her skin and bolted away from him as fast her skinny legs could carry her. Thankfully, Sora didn’t notice; he was too busy shopping again.   
He noticed how Sora was comparing prices and he checked his wallet, thumbing his cash and he counted it. If that adorable dork thinks he's paying for this shit too, he's out of his damn mind. 

“It’s on me, Sor.” Sora’s face screwed up into a pout.

“It’s okay, I can get it.” 

“Too bad.” Riku snagged the brunet’s wallet and held it above his head. Sora started to jump for his wallet, but Riku’s reach was beyond his.

“Riku, give it back!” Sora growled.

“You have to reach for it.” Riku smirked teasingly; he spotted Hayner and Pence. He cupped his free hand around his mouth and hollered to his friends. “Keep away!” and tossed the wallet over to Pence.   
As they teased Sora, Hayner stopped dead in his tracks, zeroing in on something beyond Riku’s sight. He held onto the brunet’s wallet and he called him over to him. 

“Go help that girl at the checkout. She needs help from a man.” Sora looked at him confused, Hayner gave him a wink and shoved him into the direction of the girl. “Get it, son.”

Riku was about to head over to scope out the girl but was stopped by Pence. Pence looked at him and gave him a soft smile. “Nope, you stay over here. Sora needs this.”

Riku took a deep breath. Pence was right. He did what he could to keep his budding jealousy at bay. He watched from afar and recognized the girl immediately. 

It was Kairi’s cousin, Naminè. 

What the hell did that girl need so much mulch for? And why was she the one getting the supplies; her family was stupid rich too. 

Sora was already there introducing himself and giving her a warm smile. He offered her help and she gingerly took it. He started packing mulch for her, putting his farming muscles to work. She was beaming and her cheeks were dusted pink from heavy lifting and talking to his love. As much as Riku hated to admit it; they looked absolutely adorable together.

They towed the mulch to Naminè's car.

After a few minutes, Sora came back with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Someone got a number.” Hayner grinned proudly.

Riku did his best to put on a happy face. He was happy for him. **He was going to be happy for him, damnit.**

Sora was practically bouncing from joy. He showed off his right hand proudly, showing a familiar name and number. 

"GUYS I GOT A DATE HOLY SHIT!!" he bursted out.

Pence and Hayner pulled Sora into a hug, raining down compliments and congratulatory remarks. They were genuinely so happy for him. Riku got over himself for the moment and joined the hug. 

"Pence, our little man is finally growing up, and gonna slay some pussy!" Hayner play sniffled. 

"I'm so happy for your dude!" Pence grinned, ruffling Sora's already wild hair.

"Thank you, guys! I can't believe that worked!" His face was completely flushed from all the mix of emotions he had. 

"It's because she could see that you are a genuinely sweet guy, Sor." Riku added. "I'm happy for you." Riku added softly. 

Sora hid his face for a moment. " I really love you guys." 

Hayner brought him in for another hug, "Aw, Sora… that's so gay." He cooed. 

Sora couldn't help but laugh. 

-Guessing Game- 

  
"HOLY FUCK I'M SWEATING LIKE A WHORE IN CHURCH!" Hayner whined. "How the fuck aren't you sweating, Fair?" 

Sora was mixing some concrete with his shovel in a wheelbarrow. He was already two beers in. "I've lived on a farm my whole life, this is just another day of work for me." 

Somehow, with the promise of beer, Sora dragged Pence and Hayner to help build the fort. Pence was already taking a break; beer in one hand, some chips in another. Riku was actually starting to sweat as he was making holes for the foundation to be set. He grabbed another beer to keep him cool and placed his glasses in the back of the truck. Old country music was playing softly from the trucks radio. It seemed like the only station that fit for the moment. 

Riku and Sora were working circles around the other two. 

"How the fuck is Riku outworking us? Ain't you got maids and shit?" Hayner was on this third beer and was taking a break. They got the foundation poles in and filled the open area in the hole with concrete so they would stay in place for the long haul. 

Riku took another swig from his beer. "You know, I actually help them here at the farm when I can." 

"Riku practically lives with me." Sora added. 

'Practically', was no joke. The only reason he crashes at his own home at night was because Luxord kept tabs on him and if he didn't come home to sleep on a school night, he would get reprimanded by his absent father. He would actually like to talk to his dad and not be because he was in trouble.

“Hey, I got an idea.” Pence spoke up. “ Let’s have a bonfire and camp out here tonight.”

-Guessing Game-

The night was chilly but the fire and beer kept them warm. They got the foundation and the walls up on the fort. They also took down two twenty four cases of beer. 

“Alright.. First crush..go.” Pence slurred pointing somewhat towards Hayner. 

Hayner stared blankly and squinted his eyes and was quiet for a solid minute. A personal record of the broomstick haired boy. “....I got nothing. My brain can’t remember. Riku gooo.”

“Rinoa Heartilly. I had it so bad for her. I was twelve and she went to the same school as me. I told her I liked her, guess what she said? ‘Sorry, I don’t like girls like that.’ Bruh, she thought I was a girl the whole time!” 

“Well, you did look like a girl before puberty got a hold of ya.” Sora sipped his beer. Which earned him a middle finger from the silveret. 

“We already know who your first crush is.” Riku clasped his hands together and batted his eyes and leaned into Sora playfully. “Oh, Kairi is the prettiest girl in all the world! Riku, will Kairi ever date me? Could you talk to her for me?”

Sora had a smug grin. “Well guess what, Kairi wasn’t my first crush.”

“Oh? Who was it then?” He couldn’t tell if the brunet’s face was red from the beer or embarrassment. 

“I’ll tell ya, but you can’t be mad at me.” Sora finished the rest of his beer.

“Why would I be mad?” Riku spoke his thoughts out loud.

Sora rubbed his eyes drunkenly. “Alright, I warned ya.”

“Okay, I was small. I can't really remember the exact age. I.. I remember I was running away from home. That piece of shit beat up my mom to the point she couldn’t get out of bed again. Something at work pissed him off, and he took it out on her.” he took a deep breath. “I was scared he was going to hurt me too. I stayed out all night into the morning.”

Hayner looked stark pale and Pence looked sullen. Sora never really talked about that point of his life. Ever. Riku knew that past all too well.

“I was really cold because it was raining all night and that day. I was wondering around, because I didn’t know where the fuck to go.” He chuckled to himself. “ Then, I heard a voice and saw some girl in an oversized raincoat chasing after a boat going down the creek.”  
What?

“I saw her pretty silver hair and thought she was the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, and I had to meet her. Before I could approach her she got snagged by a root and fell right on her face. Poor thing was balling her eyes out.”

No fucking way.

“ And ya know what, she opened her mouth and she was mean as shit! She broke my heart!” Sora snorted.

“Ah, what a bich!” Pence laughed. 

“Do we know this heartbreaker?” Hayner couldn’t seem to keep himself focused.

“Yup.” he pointed at Riku. “Ain’t she purty?” 

Riku looked at Sora completely dumbfounded.

Sora had a crush on him before.

Sora.  
Had.  
A.  
Crush.  
On.  
Him.  
Before.

“NO FUCKING WAY! Your first crush was on a dude!?” Hayner howled.

“Yup.” Sora chirped with a grin. “Can’t say I don’t have good taste.”

Riku couldn’t speak, only stare.

“Hey, you saaaaid you wouldn’t get mad.” Sora was starting to slur his words as well. Sora started to waver and his head rested on Riku’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“You should take him back to the tent. I’m going to bed myself, and Hayner looks like he's about to fall out of his chair.” Pence pulled Hayner up and started helping him over to his tent.

Riku placed Sora in the tent first. Sora didn’t really seem to want to let go.

“Sweetheart, you gotta let go.” Alcohol made him slip up what he should say and what he should keep to himself.

“I don’t wanna Kuuuu.” He rubbed his face in the silveret’s shoulder. “Comfy.” 

He wasn’t making it easy.

“Lay down, I gotta put out the fire.” He really didn’t want Sora to let go of him but he knew it would just make things harder. “I’ll be back. Lay down.”

The brunet hid his face in his shoulder. “Promise?”

What was going on with Sora? He usually didn’t act this way when he was drunk.

“I promise.” Riku’s heart was pounding. 

Sora slowly slid to the sleeping bag. “Mkay.”

Riku took his time putting out the fire. He was so confused. He thought Sora would never be attracted to him, but now it seemed like a possibility. But what if he’s just drunk and lonely? At the same time, he was willing to be a drunken mistake. They could just brush it off right? Things happen when people are drunk. He was nowhere near as drunk as Sora. Would he be crossing a line tonight that he couldn’t come back from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles brows* 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! I feel like stuff is starting to roll, I'm so happy!


	7. Sunflower

-Guessing Game- 

(Riku)

Sora looked like he was asleep by the time he got back into the tent. He was disappointed but relieved all at the same time. He crawled into his sleeping bag to go to sleep. 

"Ku." He heard Sora mumble. 

"Yeah?" Riku whispered.

"I still think you're pretty." Sora got up and leaned over Riku. The silveret could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

"You're drunk." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's hips. 

"Yeah, but it's the truth." 

"Go to sleep." The silveret was doing his best to be good. Every fiber if his being was telling him to kiss him now; this was the only time he would be able too! 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sora leaned closer. 

"Yeah." Riku's heart was about to beat right out of his chest.

"Remember when we went to our first co-ed party?" Sora started. Riku nodded his head. "We were playing spin the bottle and stuff. I said I got my first kiss from playing 7 heaven with Belle." 

"What about it?" Riku didn't realize he brought Sora closer to his chest. 

"I lied. We both chickened out and agreed that we would tell everyone we kissed." Oh man, he owed Belle an apology. He got so jealous he put an open can of spaghetti-o's in her backpack.

"You never been kissed?" 

"No." Sora rested his forehead on Riku's. "You're the only one I trust." 

Riku cradled Sora's face lovingly. He wanted to tell Sora he loved him so much. 

"I know you like someone else. I'm apologizing in advance." His breath quickened. 

"What do you mean-?" He felt his lips on his softly. He was in bliss for a moment before Sora passed out on top of him. 

Riku was quiet for a moment before he started laughing. He hugged Sora and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're not gonna remember a damn thing. But that's okay. I'll always know I got your first kiss." Riku tucked Sora into his sleeping bag. He looked so sweet. Riku got close and whispered in Sora's ear. "I've got a secret too…. I'm in love with my best friend."

-Guessing Game- 

(Sora) 

It was the day before Sweetest day... And for some odd reason a commercial holiday that no one else really celebrates was a big deal here at the school. The holiday was actually on a saturday so the girls decided to celebrate the Friday before each year. The air in the school was heavy with tension. They used it as a second Valentine's so they could harass Riku and shower him with gifts and attention. Sora would get gifts too….to give to Riku. He would lie to himself and say he didn't really mind. Riku decided to skip today. A wise decision.

He was dating Naminè for the past couple of weeks. She was so gorgeous and sweet and he gave his first kiss to her. She was perfect. But something wasn't right with him. He thought by dating Naminè he would get over his weird crush on Riku but in actuality, he wanted Riku even more now. It made him feel like a dirty dog. Don't get him wrong, he loved talking and being with Naminè, but it was like talking to an old friend. The kissing was...blasè? What was wrong with him!?

"Hey, space cadet, you good?" Pence asked. 

Sora snapped out of it. "Yeah, what's up?" 

Pence pointed towards the door of the classroom. "Check that shit out. Some lucky girl got a huge ass gift with flowers."

There was a man there with a visitors badge on. He looked too young to be someone's dad, but also way too old to be prowling on high schoolers without any eyebrow raises. He was holding a box that wasn't really done the best, the wrapping wasn't very crisp and some parts looked ripped, but damn there was a lot of love poured into it. It looked like there was even a card with it and a bouquet of sunflowers. Sora loved sunflowers, it reminded him of happy memories with his family.

The man pulled out a card and cleared his throat. "Is there a Sora Fair here?"

Sora stared dumbfounded.

The man narrowed his eyes and added more aggravation in his voice. "Is. There. A. Sora Fair here?" 

One of the girls jumped out of her seat and pointed towards Sora. "That's him over there! The one with the stupid look on his face!" 

The man approached him and placed the gift and flowers on his desk and walked away without saying a word. The classes left whatever they were doing (it was study hall) and surrounded his desk. 

"What did you get!?" Strelitza asked curiously. "Man I wish someone would give me a gift like that! Now matter how… amateurish it looked?"

"That is one ugly ass looking gift." Larxene sneered.

"I don't think my girlfriend made this.." he looked at all the unnecessary amount of tape it had on it. "She's an art major in college." Sora said absentmindedly while looking at the wrapping.

"You're dating a college student? Bullshit!" Seifer laughed. 

Sora rolled his eyes. He really didn't have anything to prove to him. He looked at the card and couldn't help but smile. This person really tried to make it look as nice as they could, but they were definitely not gifted with wrapping paper abilities. He opened the card and it wrote:

**You are the most beautiful person to me. You are kind hearted and make me want to be a better person. I adore you. I want to shower you with love and affection and be there to help you reach your dreams. I've tried to hide and bury my feelings but no matter what I do, I can't seem to get over you. One day, I'll have the courage to tell you how I feel face to face. Even if the feelings aren't returned, all I want is your happiness.**

**Sorry, I'm not really crafty**

**-Your secret admirer.**

Sora's face turned beat red. He never had such declarations of love before. 

He opened the gift and there was chocolates in there...he was eighty percent sure they were chocolates?

"They look like cat turds!" Larxene cackled and Seifer joined her.

Pence took one out of the box and gave it a sniff before taking a bite. His eyes started to sparkle and he let out a pleased moan. "Holy shit, they taste pretty good!" 

Sora took a bite and he agreed with Pence. These were definitely not made by someone who usually baked but they had quality ingredients and really did put their best foot forward on it. 

Someone else went to grab one of the chocolates and the brunet quickly snatched the box away from them and wrapped it with his arms protectively. "Get your own secret admirer." 

Sora protected his flowers and gift like his life depended on it all throughout the rest of the school day. Sora decided he would leave his homework here this weekend knowing this locker would have been blocked by gifts meant for Riku. He wanted to tell Riku all about his gift he got and share his chocolates with him...wait, shouldn't he want to tell his girlfriend all about it? 

  
He needed advice and stat. 

There was only one person he could turn to.

-Guessing Game- 

"Honey, what are you doing here? You got the day off!" Roxas asked.

Sora scampered in the still closed bistro. Roxas and Axel we're preparing dinner service. 

"I need your advice! I have feelings and stuff and I can't tell what I want! Please Roxas!" Sora pleaded.

Roxas guided Sora to a table and gestured to him to sit; Roxas pulled up a chair as well, ready to listen. “ Okay, what’s on your mind?”

Sora put his face in his hand and took a deep breath, readying himself to spill his guts. 

“Okay, so you know how I have a girlfriend and stuff?” Sora started.

“Did you knock her up?” Axel stuck his nose into the conversation.

Roxas snapped his head at his boyfriend and gave him an unimpressed glare. Axel put up his hand in surrender and retreated into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, she seems real sweet.” Roxas smiled.

“Yeah, she’s really sweet and all. I like her and all but I don't like her,like her… you would think I would, right? She’s my first girlfriend and I do enjoy hanging out with her..”

Roxas patted his shoulder. “It happens sweetheart, you don’t have to stay with her; especially if there’s no feelings there.”

Sora scratched his head and looked away. “What makes it worse is I like someone else.”

Roxas tilted his head and raised a brow. “Do you still have feelings for the redhead?” 

Sora shook his head. “Uh-uh.” 

Roxas leaned forward in his seat. “Don’t care for the pretty blonde, don’t care for the confident redhead…. Who is it then?" 

Sora fidgeted and he started to turn red, he went to whisper in Roxas' ear, he never vocalized his crush on him before. When Roxas heard the name he gawked at Sora.

"Nah-uh!" Roxas exclaimed, his gawking turned into a huge grin. He stood up and yelled. "PRETTY BOY?" 

  
Sora nodded his head shyly. 

Roxas seemed to start bouncing with joy and excitement. "Are you gonna tell him!?" 

"No way! He's straight!" He pulled at the bottom of his shirt. "Besides he likes someone else…. Why do I always crush on people I can't have!?" Sora felt his heart aching from all his mixed emotions. Secretly, he wished the gift he got today was made by the silveret.

"Sora, can I be frank with you?" Roxas said in an even tone. 

The brunet raised his brow. "Sure?" 

Roxas took a deep breath. "You must be blind as hell."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sora asked, slightly upset.

"Oh, my sweet summer child… that boy is totally in love with you!" 

"No, he isn't." 

Roxas' face started going red with frustration." Oh yes he does! He likes the way you walk. He likes the way you talk… like anytime you aren't facing him he's got this dopey puppy dog look on his face just absolutely adoring you!" Roxas walked closer to Sora and squatted to have complete eye contact with him. "I knew the first day I met him that he liked you. When he talks about you the love and pride he has for you just radiates." 

"......Really?" His voice cracked. The brunet felt his heart pounding...Riku thought of him like that?

"YES!" Roxas said exasperated. 

Sora pulled out the card that came with his gift and passed it to Roxas. "Do you think he wrote this?"

Roxas looked at the card and read its contents. The blonde's lips curled into a soft smile before giving it back to the brunet. "Why don't you ask him yourself. Personally, I think he did." 

Sora held the card to his heart before placing back in his wallet carefully. He sent a text and headed towards the door.

"Where ya going?" Roxas asked, confused.

" I gotta talk to Naminè. I can't keep stringing her along."

  
-Guessing Game- 

(Kairi)

"What the fuck did you do to your hands?" Riku came to her door early that morning. He told her to skip school for the day, which she had no problem with.

Riku had an embarrassed look on his face. "Apparently, I'm not very good at wrapping gifts...or baking."

Ever since that night Sora drunkenly kissed Riku, the silveret was on cloud nine. He wasn't even bothered that Sora had been dating her cousin for the past couple of weeks. To be honest, Kairi didn't think the relationship was gonna last any much longer. 

She invited Riku into her home. Like Riku, her family was ridiculously rich.

"I'm gonna keep wrapping paper away from you from now on." Kairi chucked. "So. What brings you to my humble abode today boo? Were you too scared to see Sora's reaction to your Sweetest Day gift?" 

"That, and I didn't want to make it too obvious that I was the one who made it...yet." Riku looked at his bandaged fingers and first degree burns. 

"When are you gonna tell him?" 

"I don't know, he's still dating your cousin and I ain't doing anything to mess with that witch." Riku shrugged.

"Are you still convinced she's a witch?" Kairi laughed.

"She just knows things she shouldn't know! You can't convince me otherwise!" Riku laughed. Naminè seemed to have an extra sense, when she predicted something, she was usually right.

"What do ya wanna do today?" Kairi asked.

Riku contemplated for a moment and then spoke up. "I want a sushi burrito and boba tea." 

"Missing all the ethnic food living in the country ain't ya?" Kairi patted his shoulder, she laughed when he saw his head nod with melancholy.

"Come on, I'll feed ya, and then we can go shopping!" 

-Guessing Game- 

Hanging with Riku for the day was much needed. She really missed having him here in the city, he really was her best friend. 

They were in a small sushi shop enjoying a spicy tuna roll. She noticed something over the past couple of weeks but didn’t bother bringing up; ever since Sora kissed Riku, Riku hasn’t bothered to flirt with anyone. She couldn’t help but grin. 

“What are you grinning about?” Riku asked playfully while popping another piece of sushi in his mouth. 

“Nothing, I was just thinking.” she felt her phone vibrate from a text. She checked it and felt her face fall as she read the text she got from her boyfriend. 

Her grimace didn’t go unnoticed. “What’s wrong Kai?”

She huffed and stuffed her phone back into her pants pocket. “That asshole is bailing out on another date with me.”

“You’re still with him? I thought you cut that loser off a month ago?” Riku frowned.

“Ugh, I gave him a second chance not to screw this up, I’m really starting to regret it.” Kairi crossed her arms and started out of the restaurant window.

“He’s not worth it, you should just ditch him.” He stated.

“I know, but I still like him for some odd reason. Maybe I'm just attracted to men who disappoint me.” She laughed. 

“Well, you liked Sora for a spell didn’t ya? So, your taste isn’t that bad.” 

“I’ll marry him if you don’t hurry up and start dating him.” Kairi wiggled her brows. “He’s husband material! Or if you want, we can share him?” She jested.

Riku laughed.“I’m a selfish lover, Kai.”

“Your dating record says otherwise.” she smirked.

“They don’t count.” Riku stuck out his tongue lazily.

Something caught her peripheral vision outside of the restaurant, someone very familiar with another girl. 

Oh, Hell no.

Wait, they could just be friends. Watch and wait.

He kissed her on the lips and grabbed her ass.

**NOPE. NOT FRIENDS.**

“That son of a bitch.” She uttered.

Riku looked over and saw what she caught. 

“No fucking way.” he said surprised.

She found herself already going towards the door, ready to beat the shit out of her cheating boyfriend. Her boyfriend opened the restaurant door for the girl and him. Before she could start causing a scene by calling him every name in the book, she was stopped by Riku, he whispered in her ear. “Just go with it.” and pulled her into a searing kiss in front of her boyfriend.

“Kairi, what the fuck!?” He roared, pushing away the girl he was with, leaving her confused.

She casually pulled herself away from Riku and scanned her boyfriend with little interest. “Oh, you're here.” She felt Riku’s arms wrapped protectively around her. Damn, he was good. “This isn’t working out. Have fun with your… little friend.” she glared down at her now ex. 

“Come on baby, let’s get out of here.” Riku guided her towards the door. She watched with glee as the girl her ex came in with started screaming at him ‘WHO'S THAT GIRL’ and started to hit him. When the restaurant was out of her sight she felt herself tear up. 

“He’s a son of a bitch.” Riku gave her a big hug and rubbed her back.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Kai. You deserved better.” he tightened his hug. “You want some ice cream and egg his car?”

She chuckled. “You really know what to say to a woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, some fluff and friendship is always great thing to have... before shit hits the fan!
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think so far :D


	8. Hell's Trail

-Guessing Game-

(Riku)

“Alright, now that y'all signed the waiver you can go wait in line, alright. The tractor will pick y'all up real quick.” The middle aged ticket vendor pointed them to the pick up area. 

“I am so hyped for this!” Hayner was practically bouncing to the drop off area. 

They were doing one of their annual rituals. It was around Halloween and what do teenagers do on Halloween? Go on Haunted trails! This year, they were all old enough to go one of the scariest trails. Hell’s Trail was one of the most extreme ones. The workers were allowed to touch you, take you away from your group, throw fake blood on you, and some unlucky bastard could get buried alive. You had to be at least eighteen and sign a waiver to even enter the trail. He was a bit worried for the workers, Sora threw punches first and asked questions later.

Pence, Olette and Kairi were taking selfies and making short videos for Snapchat as they were moving on, following Hayner. Sora was trailing behind with Riku. Sora was very freshly single once again. He broke up with Namine yesterday night, He heard through Kairi that Namine had no hard feelings, she wanted to focus on her, making her webcomics and her garden. Whenever Riku made eye contact with Kairi, they both started giggling. They egged her exes car yesterday night and he caught them in the middle of the act. He remembered how Kairi with an egg at hand screamed at the top of her lungs ‘EAT A BAG OF DICKS MOTHER FUCKEEEEEERRRRR’ and launched it right into his nose. The noise that douche made when the egg collided into his face was priceless! She broke his nose! He never felt so proud of her! Riku crossed his arms and smacked down around his dick like he used to see in wrestling shows and yelled ‘SUCK IT’ before grabbing Kairi’s hand and running into the night laughing their asses off.

“Kairi tells me you guys had a fun day yesterday.” Sora smiled at him. 

Riku grinned. “Definitely.” Riku kept his still injured hands in his pockets. “How was school yesterday?” 

Sora got this soft, shy smile on his face and pulled out the card Riku wrote for him secretly. Riku felt his heart melt. “I got my first secret admirer. They knew how much I loved sunflowers too, I would’ve let you try the chocolates that came with it, but I kinda ate them all before school was over.” Sora leaned into him playfully..flirting…!!!!! Sora was flirting with him sober. Fuck it, he was gonna flirt back. He leaned into Sora too, enjoying his body heat against the cool night.

“I’m happy for you, Sor. You should’ve gotten way more.” he felt Sora wrap his arm on his shoulder, keeping him close.

“Nah, this one is enough.” Riku wrapped his arm around Sora’s shoulder.

“Hey, will you two hurry the fuck up! You pussies can cuddle for warmth on the hayride!” Hayner hollered at them. 

Sora chuckled and Riku rolled his eyes. Neither one of them let the other go.

  
The group was waiting at a picnic table with another group of drunk college students. He saw Kairi watching their flirtatious behavior and gave Riku a wink of encouragement.

“I’m so excited! I heard that Hailey Scott got buried alive here last week!” Hayner was foaming at the mouth with anticipation 

“Isn’t she claustrophobic?” Pence asked.

“Yeah, they prod the people on the hayride and see what their fears are and go after them first.” Olette shrugged. “So, if you have any debilitating fears, you best keep it to yourself.”

Kairi whispered into Riku’s ear. “You might want to keep your distance with Sora on the hayride, I have a feeling they’ll separate you two first. And I don’t think any actors want their nose broken by him because you're not there to keep him grounded.”

“You know, I’ve gotten better on not hitting people who scare me.” Sora broke into their private chat. The brunet laid his head on the silveret’s shoulder. “Riku has faith in me, don’t ya Ku?”

Riku silence gave Sora his answer, Sora playfully shoved him and yelled dramatically. “ No one has faith in me!”

Riku didn’t notice how the rest of the group was side eyeing each other, very aware of Riku and Sora’s flirtation. Pence elbowed Hayner and held his hand out. Hayner gave him ten bucks begrudgingly. They figured out Riku’s crush.

The tractor hauling a trailer filled with hay pulled up to them. A young man was driving the tractor… What was up with the mullet?

"Hi guys! I'm Demyx, I'll be bringing you guys to Hell's Trail! WHO'S READY TO GET THE SHIT SCARED OUT OF THEM!?" he was hyping it up like he was at a concert. 

Everyone in both parties cheered, ready for a fun night of terror!

“Okay, everyone hop on in, pretend ya’ll like each other!” the driver grinned ear to ear. 

The college group clumsily got into the trailer most likely giving themselves bumps and bruises along the way. The driver grinned and shook his head and muttered something along the lines ‘Zexion is totally gonna make them piss their pants, if they haven't done it themselves already.’ Riku and Sora helped the girls get in first then Pence, Hayner already squirmed in there. He was like a kid on Christmas. Riku held out his hand to Sora. “Your turn.” Sora took it and hauled himself up but kept a hold of Riku’s to help him. They walked to the front with their crew. Riku forgot about Kairi’s advice and sat right next to Sora. 

“Alright, everyone in? If you guys could keep seated during the ride, that would be greatly appreciated. Now, “ The young man started giving everyone the safety talk. While the man talked he felt a warm hand lay on top of his, he smiled and whispered into Sora’s ear close enough that the brunet could feel his hot breath. “ You know, if you get scared, you can always hold my hand.”

Sora got this cheeky grin on his face and raised his brows. “Remind me who had to hide their face during the scary parts of scary movies as kids? It definitely wasn’t me.” Riku chuckled. Little shit.

  
-Guessing Game- 

Hayner led the pack to go into the trail, Pence was behind him, hand on his shoulder, like he was instructed to by the workers there. Olette was next, she was kept in the middle because she was the easiest to scare and would only do it if she was surrounded by the group as a safety net. Kairi was next to her, holding her hand, making sure she felt safe and secure. Kairi kept on giving her words of encouragement, telling her seeing the boys scream will be hilarious, especially Hayner. Riku put Sora ahead of him, even though he was sure he was more nervous about it than the brunet. He couldn’t help being protective, and he couldn’t help that he was trying to look cool. Sora probably saw right through him.

The entrance to the trail was eerie, it was an abandoned school bus, the backdoor opened to the trail itself. They entered the bus, the seats were filled with prop corpses, most of them dressed up like typical highschool kids from the fifties with fake cobwebs all over them. Scary screams and creepy ambient noises came from the speakers on the roof of the vehicle. As soon as Hayner stepped on the ground his ankle was grabbed from under the bus.

“FUCK!” he screamed and toppled to the ground out of fear. He was the first victim, the actors were gonna make damn sure to scare every single one of them.

The longer and longer they went down the winding trail full of terrifying props and costumed actors the more Riku started to regret doing it. It was borderline assault. Riku was covered in fake blood and held onto Sora’s hand like his life depended on it, and Sora, his face was stoic and was becoming angry. He was not having fun. Olette was crying and clinging onto Kairi and the red head looked like she was about to tear up herself. Pence and Hayner were trying their best to put up a strong front, but they were about one scare away from running blindly into the woods. 

Then a man stepped out of the woods wearing a Pig’s mask with a machete in hand, it looked like he added fake blood to the blade for effect. 

But he was different. 

The vibe was wrong. 

There was something wrong with him. The chill he felt coursing through his body was something he hadn’t felt since that evil man was around. He pulled Sora behind him, even though he was absolutely terrified. He was so focused on the man in the pig mask that he didn’t notice the other two actors lunge at him and start carrying him away. 

“Oh, look at this pretty one! You ready to die!?” The actor gave himself a crazed, wicked voice. He was dressed like a blood covered, demented clown.

“I bet he screams like a little bitch!” This one looked like a ripped apart scarecrow.

“LET FUCKING GO OF ME!” He squirmed. He looked where his Sora was supposed to be and was gone! The pig guy was gone too! He felt his blood run cold.

“Sora?” he whimpered. 

He glared at the actors and coldly asked. “Who the fuck was the guy in the pig mask.”

The actors stopped and looked at eachother.

“Pig mask? We ain't got anyone with that here right Frank?” the clown’s voice changed to the man’s regular voice; it was an older man’s voice.

“Yeah, man. We just got the Jigsaw one.” The scarecrow sounded younger, very stoner-ish.

“Shit. SHIT.SHIT.SHIT!!!” He ripped himself out of the actor’s grips. He bolted towards where Sora was last at.

WHERE WAS HE? WHERE’S HIS SORA!?

The group was already looking around for Sora. The actor’s called security on their walkie talkies. Riku was frantically looking around where he could see, he was straining to hear his love. 

There was only silence.

-Guessing Game-  
(Sora)

The man had his arm trapped behind his back. No matter how much he struggled the man just held his arm tighter. This was definitely not an actor. With his free hand he tried to attack the man, the man just simply pressed his machete into his locked arm until it started to bleed. 

"That hurts! What do you want with me?" He glared at the masked man. The man tightened his grip on Sora's arm making him groan in pain. 

"You're mouthy just like her." He used the tip of the machete to force the brunet to look at him.

"Grew up to be just as pretty too." He pressed the blade into his skin harder causing him to wince. "How's your mamma doing, boy?" He asked in a low voice.

Sora felt his blood turn to ice.

  
How did he get out? 

A wave of horrible memories caused Sora to crumple to the ground like wet paper as hot tears stained his face. He wanted to cry out for his mom to save him, but he knew she was at home, safe, with Cloud. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered like a small child. 

“You’re still pathetic. Are you still relying on that girl to protect you?” He kicked the brunet in the chest causing him to cough and curl up. 

“You were always in my way, if you weren't alive, she wouldn’t have left me!” His step father growled at him.

He needed to get out of here, even if he got stabbed, he couldn’t just lay here, he was going to kill him! Sora used all his strength and adrenaline to get himself moving again. Genesis caught Sora by the collar of his shirt and brought him back down knocking the wind right out of him. He started to go for his phone in his back pocket but his step dad snatched it quickly and threw it into the woods, letting the darkness hide it from him. The phone lit up, It was probably Riku looking for him.

He heard Riku in the distance calling for him. 

He took as deep of a breath as he could muster and cried out his silveret’s name. “RIKUUUU!” 

Genesis kicked him in the face and everything started to go black.

-Guessing Game- 

"Don't worry, I got you." He felt warmth and secure hands hold him close. He was safe again….. It seemed he couldn't stay awake for anything.

  
_"Don't worry, I got you." Riku said as he laced Sora's shoes. The silver haired boy didn't want him to trip again on the playground._

_"Thank you." He said quietly embarrassed. He still had a hard time tying his shoes._

_"It's no problem, maybe you just need velcro shoes." When Riku was finished tying the sneaker he gave Sora's foot a tap. Riku took his hand and led him to the swings. When he was with his newfound friend, his only friend, he felt so safe. He never wanted to let go of his hand._

_His momma and Mr. Chocobo were watching the two of them as they played in the park. He was starting to warm up to him thanks to Riku's fondness of him. His momma seemed to really enjoy Mr. Chocobo's company as well, she smiled more when he was around. Whenever Riku and Mr. Chocobo had to leave, He would feel his heart ache. He wanted them to stay together as long as possible. But the sun was setting, and that meant his step dad was on his way home. Sora tightened his grip on his friend, like he was about to disappear._

_His mother stood up and gave him a loving smile, but behind her smile was dread. "Baby, it's time to go home!"_

_Sora planted his feet on the ground, still holding his dear friends hand and shook his head no animatedly. "No, I wanna play with Riku more, I don't wanna leave!"_

_Riku would gently prompt the brunet to let go of his hand, but he was so scared his friend would disappear if he did._

_The two adults looked at eachother, knowing Sora wasn't the type to misbehave like that. Cloud walked over to them and gently gave Sora a pat on the head. "I know buddy, but it's time to go, we'll see eachother again tomorrow."_

_Sora felt tears prick his eyes, he didn't want to go back to his home where his momma was gonna get hurt just because his step dad was angry. He didn't want to go home and get called names and get kicked because his momma didn't have the strength to get out of bed to protect him._

_"Please, I don't wanna go home." He begged, his tears fell._

_His momma had a pained look on her face, she didn't want to go home either, but no matter how many times they tried to run away, he would catch them. "I know baby, but tomorrow will come quicker than you think."_

_He looked over at Riku and he started to sob. Riku pulled him into a hug and held him tight. Riku didn't want to go home either. When Cloud would leave to go to his own home, he would be alone in that big mansion. Riku whispered a plan in Sora's ear. "When they fall asleep, come over to my house and we'll play all night."_

_"Really?" He wiped away some tears.Sora's mood was starting to pick up._

_"Yeah, really." He grinned. His voice got low again. "I'll use a big flashlight to light your way to my window."_

_Sora smiled fondly. “Okay.” His friend always knew how to make him feel better._

_Later that night, they were lucky that his step dad didn’t notice they left the house today. He still made momma take those pills that made her tired and she went to bed, he tried to slip in there and cuddle with his momma but was blocked by his step dad, he never wanted him near her. He didn’t like anyone near her._

_Sora waited until his step dad passed out then he snuck out of the window. He stole one of the flashlights in the barn and headed into the woods to see his friend._

_Faintly, he could see a flashing light trying to get his attention, Sora turned on his flashlight and flicked the switch on and off to let him know he was on his way. His legs were getting scrapped by the brush and sticks, his shoes were getting soaked with water and mud, but that was the last thing on his mind._

_The brunet's eyes lit up when he was able to see his friend. They greeted each other as Riku pulled him into his room. As soon as his cold feet touched the wooden floor he twirled and pulled his silver haired friend into a hug and they started to spin each other around. There was no doubt in their minds that they were the bestest of best friends and they loved each other dearly._

_"Hey, did you eat dinner?" Riku asked. The silver haired boy made sure Sora didn't leave the house without a full stomach._

_"No, not yet." He felt his tummy growl._

_"Is your mommy okay?" Everyday he would ask that. Sora would usually lie and say she was okay._

_"Come on, let's get you some food." They were like little raccoons, raiding the kitchen and grabbing a bunch of junk food to bring into Riku's room to scarf down while watching a disney movie they've seen a hundred times._

_Sora looked over to his friend. "Hey Riku?"_

_"Yeah?" He asked with a chip in his mouth._

_"I love you." Sora grinned warmly._

_His friend's face turned pink before he smiled back and replied. "I love you, too."_

_Riku fell asleep first, his glasses were skewed on his face and he had a chip in one hand and an empty box of juice in the other. Sora was still awake, just enjoying the peace. No one was gonna burst in drunkenly and yell at him or hurt him. He looked over at his friend and felt this innate sense of protection. He went over and placed Riku's glasses gently on his dresser. He walked back and took the food out of his hands and threw it in the garbage. He crawled back into the huge bed and tucked him in and gave him a hug. "I promise I'll always protect you." He whispered._

-Guessing Game- 

His head was throbbing. He opened his eyes to a hospital room. 

Why was he here?

As his eyes started to adjust he noticed his family was sleeping on the couch. Cloud was in the middle, he looked so exhausted; his mother was on his left, using Cloud's shoulder to rest her head. Her eyes were puffy. Riku was on the right, his head was resting on Cloud's lap, like he used to do as a little boy. His mom's hands were threaded in his silver locks, like she was petting his head till she fell asleep. He noticed something - Riku's right cheek had gauze on it, like someone sliced it. His hands were more injured than he could remember. He wanted to speak up, but his voice was shot, and his throat burned when he tried to say anything. It took a minute to process that the wheezing noise he kept in hearing when he woke up was coming from him breathing. He mustered up some strength and whispered Riku's name in a raspy voice; he sounded like a chain smoker.

Riku rustled and his eyes slowly opened, he looked around. He jerked himself up, one side of his hair was totally matted from sleeping. He looked around with his eyes half closed. "Sor?" It took him a minute to register that the brunet was awake and beckoning him, when it finally clicked, he was at his bedside within a second.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. His hands gravitated towards Sora's, his thumbs started rubbing the brunet's palm. 

"Been better." He choked out. It was so hard to talk. "What happened?"

Riku's face was full of emotions; he furrowed his brows, looking for the right words to use. "When we went to that haunted trail... you were.. taken from the group….He.. He hurt you pretty bad, if we didn't hear you call for us when you did...we may not have been able to save you." 

Sora started to remember fragments but most of what happened became buried somewhere in his mind, he didn't want to remember. "Oh…. Did they get him?" 

Riku shook his head. "No, he got away." 

Sora placed his free hand on Riku's face where the gauze was, Riku leaned his head into the brunet's hand. "Did he do this?" 

Riku placed a hand on top of Sora's, keeping his hand on the silveret's face. "Yeah, but I was the only one. I tackled him off you and startled him. We were able to run him off. Olette was really quick with first aid, you owe her a coffee or something," he chuckled shallowly. " Kairi was balling her eyes out while helping Olette. She was so scared for you. Hayner and Pence helped me carry you… they made sure I didn't fall apart." His eyes started to get glassy. 

Sora felt his heart swell and ache all at once. He was so lucky to have such great friends. "How are they?" He croaked. 

"They're okay, they're at home right now, probably sleeping. You've been out for a couple of days.” Riku pulled out his phone. “I’ll let them know you're awake.”

Sora nodded his head softly. He looked over to his parents. “How are they doing?”

Riku smiled softly. “Worried sick about you. I thought your mom was about to fight a nurse yesterday, Cloud kept her steady, but she had to keep him cool when a bunch of cops was hovering over your bed like flies.” He chuckled seeing Sora’s disdain. He still hated cops with every fiber of his being. “I’m sorry Sor, you’ll have to talk to them in the morning.” 

“Ugh.” Sora's face was scrunched up in disgust, but it agitated his wounds causing him to wince.

Sora looked around. “Where’s my stuff?”

“We couldn’t find your phone, but” Riku pulled out a dirty card. “I was able to salvage this.”

Sora let out a sigh of relief and took the card. “Thanks.” He looked at the card tentatively then at his friend. “Can I ask you something?”

Riku strighted up. “Of course.”

Sora took a deep breath, gathering all of his courage to ask a question that could possibly end their friendship. He presented the card to Riku. “Did you write this?” His words became quieter until his last words could be barely heard. 

Riku couldn’t look at Sora, his face became red. “ Would you hate me if I did?”

Sora’s heart fluttered and he took the silveret’s face in his hands, making sure he would look at him. “I could never hate you, not ever.”

“I really like you.” Riku’s fingers brushed Sora’s bruised face.

“I really like you, too.” Sora admitted.

His heart was pounding. Riku gently pulled him into a hug, aware of the bruent’s bruises and wounds. Sora was surprised, Riku’s heart was racing. Sora pulled him closer, he needed him closer. Riku gently lifted the brunet’s chin and kissed the corner of his mouth. Sora kissed his lips and he felt fire ignite in his heart. Riku pulled him closer and kissed him harder, Sora’s hands went into his hair, massaging his scalp. He never kissed anyone like this before. Riku’s strong arms made him feel secure, but they were also squeezing a little too hard for his injured body.

“Ow.” Sora laughed. 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry!” Riku laughed nervously. “Hey Sor?”

“Yeah?” He grinned.

“Your false tooth is missing.” Riku snorted. 

Sora covered his mouth and started laughing. “And you still kissed me? You need higher standards!” 

“You're still beautiful.” Riku grinned.

“And you’re weird.” Sora playfully shoved him.

That night Riku fell asleep snuggled up with Sora in the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh, this one was hard to write I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter! thank you guys for sticking around! It means a lot! I can't believe I've written 80 pages already! what do ya'll think so far :D


	9. What are We?

-Guessing Game-

(Riku)

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Riku was bewildered seeing his dad at the hospital.

His father was dressed sharply as usual, his long silver hair tied back in a sleek ponytail, his demeanor was cold and dominating. “I heard about what happened.” He grabbed his son by the chin and turned his head to look at his gashed cheek. “I hired a man to help with the investigation- these backwater cops are pathetic at best.” He placed his hand on Riku’s shoulder. “I’m going to stay here until this mess is cleaned up.”

Riku nodded his head and spoke quietly. “Okay.”

Something he never expected happened. His father pulled him into a hug, he used to think his father was a giant. The last time he was hugged by his father he truly did tower over him; now he was just as tall as him. Riku pulled his father closer, he didn’t want this moment to end too soon. His father pulled away and started guiding him towards Sora’s room. “Let’s go see your friend.”

His father eyed him up and down. “You’ve gotten taller.” 

Riku nodded his head. Conversation with him was always awkward. They just didn’t click like a father and son should. 

As they entered Sora’s room Riku felt the awkward weight start to lighten. Sora looked up from his phone and smiled at both of them. He was healing, his bruises were huge and black but it was a part of the process. His wheezing was gone thankfully.

“Hi Mr. Decker, how are you?” Sora greeted Riku’s father.

"I'm well, how are you?" 

“Been better, but better than yesterday. Riku has been keeping me company along with everyone else.” Riku felt his lip lightly curl up and his chest puff just a bit hearing Sora saying his name. 

“Do you remember anything from that night?” His father prodded.

Sora furrowed his brow and shook his head slowly. “ I can still only remember fractions.. I can remember the hate and venom in his voice… “

His father sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose. “We’ll figure something out. Keep healing, and you’ll remember eventually.” Riku walked over to his beloved and placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Sora leaned into Riku, his love’s face was stoic, like he was trying to reply that night in his brain, trying to squeeze any information out that he could. 

His father's phone rang and he excused himself to take care of business, as soon as he left Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's forehead. The brunet grinned ear to ear and the silveret felt pride swell in his chest. Riku ran his hands through the brunet's thick chocolate hair and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you hungry?" He purred in his love's ear. 

"I am starving!" Sora exasperated. "I need real food, not this hospital gunk!" Sora pecked the silveret's nose. "I'll love you forever if you get me some food." He put his hands together in a playfully pleasing motion. "Besides, you can use a shower; you're smelling kinda ripe dude." 

Riku flicked his nose, enjoying how his face scrunched up and his nose would wiggle. " It's not like you smell like a bed of roses either, darling." 

"Hey! Don't pick on the injured!" Sora pouted. 

Riku chuckled and went to give his love a hug before leaving but was surprised when Sora pulled him into a chaste kiss. Riku gladly accepted this kiss and cradled his lover's face. He was tempted to crawl into that hospital bed and pull Sora on his lap. His was making it so hard to leave. 

When Riku pulled away he noticed the glazed look of lust in his love's eyes- the silveret bit his lip and felt his lips curl into a smirk. Sora's face became red and he fiddled with his fingers. He couldn't wait to have Sora under him writhing in pleasure with those lust induced eyes and his lips begging for more. 

The silveret went to the nightstand by the bed and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back soon." He purred.

He went for another kiss but the door opened, interrupting them. It was Cloud. 

"You heading out, son?" Cloud looked over to Riku; the silveret nodded his head with a soft smile. Cloud gave Riku a pat on the back. "Alright, be safe. Don't speed, okay?" 

"I won't, I'll see you guys soon." 

-Guessing Game- 

(Sora)

After another couple of days, the hospital released him. Riku had become a mother hen - to the point his parents just let Riku take care of Sora. Sora really couldn't complain though, practically any second they were left alone they were making out. Sora was becoming more confident in his kissing skills thanks to a certain silver haired boy, hell, his confidence in general was blooming thanks to Riku, and it wasn't just because the silveret couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself either.

But there were certain things Sora steered away from: He didn't ask if they were dating and he didn't ask if they were boyfriends. Riku never brought it up, so maybe he shouldn't either.

As for the investigation, it was a dead end. It made him feel terrible that he couldn't remember anything worth a damn. Riku would comfort him and tell him to take his time. 

Thankfully, after another week at home he was able to go back to school. He was ready for some normalcy again. Kairi was kind enough to drop off some concealer so he could walk around school without people staring at his yellowed face from the attack. He was very thankful to her. He made sure to get Olette a cup of coffee before going to school, seeing her face light up over something as simple as coffee made his day better. 

“Hey, I’m glad to see you back.” Hayner grinned at him. “ Are you able to handle going to school without your mother hen hovering over you?”

Sora laughed. “I’m sure he’s busy with his fangirls.”

“I dunno man, the girls have been restless as of late. Apparently, their prince isn’t flirting with them anymore. They are suspecting Riku has a secret girlfriend.” Hayner pursed his lips. “You wouldn’t happen to know who she is, Sora?”

Sora turned his head away from Hayner, to hide his blush. “I have no idea. Maybe he’s just interested in college girls now.”

Hayner stopped and raised his brow and had a knowing grin. “Somehow, I don't think college girls are on his radar, at least not anymore.” 

Sora grinned awkwardly at his friend with his face burning. Was it okay to tell Hayner that he was the one currently sucking Riku’s face? 

Wait, did Riku stop talking to girls because they were together now? 

Were they even considered together?

“Hey, you good fam? You're as red as a tomato.” Pence caught up with them. “Hayner, what did you do to him?” He chuckled.

“Nothing, I just asked him some questions.” Hayner shrugged. 

Pence elbowed Sora and whispered in his ear. “Watch this.” 

“Hey Hayner, I saw Seifer flirting with Olette over by the cafieteria.”

Hayner’s eyes narrowed but he tried to sound aloof. “Yeah, what about it? Lettie wouldn’t give him the time of day.”

Pence shrugged his shoulders and sucked his teeth.“I donno, I think she might actually say yes this time. He’s been wearing her down for some time now.” Sora grinned, watching Pence work Hayner like puddy.

“I’ll see you guys later.” He bolted off, both Sora and Pence knowing exactly where he was going.

Sora looked over to his friend. “When do you think Hayner is gonna tell Olette how he feels?” 

Pence snorted. “College maybe.”

As they walked to class, Sora started to get bombarded by girls. Some were actually wondering how he was doing. Which was nice. Then there were Riku’s fangirls.

“WHO IS SHE SORA!?” One cried out.

He decided it was best to ignore them. He didn’t want anything to slip out until he had the courage to ask Riku what they were. During lunch, Riku’s mother hen attitude was watered down thankfully. As much as he loved Riku fawning over him, he could be a bit overbearing. He didn’t expect anything less though. Riku was just like this the last time he was hospitalized. He remembered how Riku would practically hold his hand everywhere, he even helped him up and down the stairs even when his legs were healed. He found himself smiling at the memory. 

He looked over to his friend, and he wanted to melt. He looked gorgeous today, his stitched cut on his cheek was healing well. When his lips curled into a grin,it would show his straight, white teeth. He remembered how much Riku complained about his braces when he was eleven. His silver hair would brush his cheek and he would tuck it behind his ear, exposing his pale neck.  
Riku caught him staring and raised his brow, Sora felt embarrassed being caught. Riku shot him a text message. 

‘Meet me in the Usual spot after lunch’

Sora bit his lip, anticipating two different outcomes; either Riku telling him to keep it lowkey or Riku was gonna attack him with kisses. He was really hoping for the latter. 

When the bell rang he made his way to the Usual Spot but was stopped by a familiar, freshly dyed blonde. 

“Hi Hailey, how are ya?” Sora asked suspiciously.

“Hi, I need to ask you a question.” She was acting civil?

Sora felt his face twist in confusion. “Sure?”

She pulled up her phone and showed him a picture of Riku and Kairi….kissing.. 

  
He felt his stomach drop and his heart started to pound from adrenaline.

“I have a friend who works at a sushi shop in the city. Riku likes to go there a lot, so I asked her to take pictures of him there.” She hid her face, embarrassed how creepy she was coming off. “So… this is her huh? His girlfriend? She’s so beautiful…. How could I ever think I had a chance with him…” She sounded defeated. Sora felt like he had daggers stabbing his heart. He said he didn’t like her like that. Was that the day they hung out before the attack? If they were together, why didn’t he tell him? Why would they keep it a secret? Was Sora the side piece? Riku would never do that to him or Kairi...Right?

“Sora?” Hailey beckoned him softy. 

Sora nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s her. Could you keep this quiet for him please? I think they're still in their early stages and they don’t want the media involved. Since you know they’re both stupid rich.”

“Oh…” Hailey deflated even more. “I will. Thank you for telling me.” She put her phone away and walked off.

Sora got a message from Riku asking where he was. Sora stuffed his phone away. He didn’t think he wanted the answer he was asking himself. He decided he was gonna pretend he didn’t see it and head to the empty classroom. 

He was doing everything in his power to keep his heart from breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll, you have no idea how much I was struggling with this chapter haha
> 
> But yes, we need some more romance drama!
> 
> Sorry its so short!


	10. We Need to Talk

-Guessing Game-

(Riku) 

Riku sat on one of the tables waiting for his love to come meet him. He was going nuts not being able to touch Sora all day. The door opened in the classroom and Sora came in and he felt himself move to him without thinking. Riku pulled him away from the door and pulled him into a searing kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Riku purred in the brunet’s ear. Riku was about to attack his neck with his tongue but he noticed something was off. “Hey, you okay?” 

Sora nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Sora pulled him closer and kissed him aggressively. Riku complied appreciatively, his hands started to roam Sora’s body. He wanted to make sure every kiss he planted screamed ‘I love you’. Sora sighed in his ear softly. Riku wanted to hear him moan. Sora threaded his fingers in Riku’s hair and pulled, craning and exposing Riku’s neck. Riku let out a moan and both boys froze and Sora backtracked.

Riku felt his face start to burn from embarrassment. Sora stared at him wide eyed with his mouth slightly agape. 

“What?” Riku huffed. 

Sora stared at him silently and started to walk towards him. “I wanna hear that again.” Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and started to nip his ear. “Please do it again.” 

“Oh, fuck.” Riku hissed.

The late bell rang and Riku groaned. “Fuck.”

  
Riku strighted his jacket and he fixed up Sora’s clothes. “Well, continue this later.” he winked and guided Sora towards the door. 

“Riku?” Sora murmured.

“Yeah?” 

“Nothing. I’ll see you at home.” Sora said dismissively, he pecked his cheek before leaving to his next class.

Riku felt his hand go to his cheek. 

Was he okay?

Sora plagued his mind the rest of the day at the school. Something was off with Sora. He would ask Xion what happened but she was at home sick. He found himself unable to focus during class. While going in between classes he found the girls annoying. 

He felt like a breath of fresh air as he left the school for the day. He looked for Sora’s truck, but he must've already left. Riku got into his Porsche and drove over to the farm. He pulled in and headed towards Sora’s room. Sora was laying in his bed sleeping. Riku set down his school bag gently and walked to the bed and sat down. He started to pet his head causing Sora to stir. 

“Hey.” Sora said groggily. 

“Hey.” Riku smiled softly.

Sora got up and stared at Riku pensively. Sora stood before him and used his knee to get between Riku’s legs. Riku felt his heart start to pound and bit his lip, he didn’t know what had gotten into Sora, he guessed all that pent up sexual energy he had was starting to pool out. Sora pushed Riku down on his bed and climbed on top of him. Sora held both his wrists down on the mattress and started to kiss his neck. 

“Sor?” 

No response. 

“Sor?” Riku pressed.

No response. 

“Sora.” His voice hardened. 

Sora let go of his wrists and hugged Riku and his shoulders started to shake. Riku was confused until he felt wetness on his collar bone. Riku wrapped his arms around him. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Riku started to stroke the brunet’s hair. 

“Do you like Kairi?” Riku could hear the lump in his throat. 

“Excuse me?” Riku was utterly confused. He pulled Sora away to look at his face to see if he heard was right. Sora’s face was turning red and his eyes were teary. Riku thought his heart was about to break seeing him like that.  
Sora wiped away his tears and some of his concealer, showing his yellowed bruising. “It’s okay if you like her, but I don’t think it's fair that you're cheating on her, she deserves better!”

Sora’s face became redder. “ Why would you write me that card if you were already with Kairi? Do you just want someone to fool around with when she’s not around?”

Riku held a firm grip on Sora to make sure he looked him in the eye. “Sora, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why in the hell do you think I’m with Kairi?” 

“Gaslighting isn’t cute Riku!” Sora growled at him. “I saw it myself! I saw a picture of you kissing Kairi at a sushi shop!” 

Riku stared at him blankly processing everything he said, when it finally clicked his mouth opened. “Oh….OOOOOHHH!”

Sora’s face was riddled with bewilderment and anger. “OH!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

Riku started to laugh nervously. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We did that to piss off Kairi’s ex. He was cheating on her so I kissed her in front of him to piss him off.” 

Sora just stared at him. Sora picked up a pillow and started smacking him with it. 

“Hey, hey! Time out!” Riku started blocking his soft attacks. 

“I will when you tell the truth!” Sora kept smacking him with his pillow.

Riku felt his brow twitch. Fuck it. He grabbed Sora and rolled him onto the bed and snagged the pillow away. “Hold up! Let me show you something!” He pulled out his phone. “Why would I be dating Kairi when all I do around her is talk about you?” 

Riku pulled up his private messages to Kairi. “Don’t make fun of me!” most of his messages to Kairi were him gushing about how cute Sora was and that he got to kiss him in school. There were even pictures of Sora sent with little heart stamps on them. 

Sora started going through all the messages. His face was blank. Sora looked up at him and Riku could feel his face burning. Sora snatched a pillow and threw it on his face before pulling him into a hug. “You’re so mushy. I’m sorry.”

Riku pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “I like seeing you jealous.” 

Sora pulled back. “I thought I was just a side piece!” He squacked. 

“Oh baby, you are a full course meal.” Riku purred and Sora snorted.   
“Ugh, that’s cheesy as hell.” Sora chuckled for a moment before it slowly faded. “Hey Ku, can I ask you a question… I might sound really childish though.”

“What is it?” Riku placed his hand on top of Sora’s. 

Sora built up some courage. “What are we?” 

Riku never really thought of putting a label on their relationship, but he thought of the world of Sora. He was his love, his beloved, his everything…

“I wanna be yours and I want you to be mine, if that’s okay..” Riku squeezed his hand. 

Sora nodded his head. “I wanna go on dates with you.” 

“Me too. More than anything.” Riku had a terrible thought hit him. 

  
He couldn’t tell his dad about him. 

  
Riku’s face scrunched up in distraught. 

  
His father would not only hate him, but completely disown him if he found out about Sora.

“What’s wrong?” Sora asked. 

“My dad.” That was all he had to say. Sora understood completely. 

“Oh, Riku.” Sora pulled him into a hug. “We don’t have to tell him.”

“I’ll tell him… just not yet.” Riku held onto him for comfort. “You deserve that.” 

“Let’s start with baby steps. How about we tell our friends first?” Sora started negotiating. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Riku smiled softly. 

“Let’s keep it a secret from my parents for a while… Not because they wouldn’t approve or anything!” Sora blushed and looked away. “ If we tell them, then I won’t be able to freely make out with you so much, they’ll make me keep my door open so we don’t get too...frisky… It’s not like either one of us can get pregnant.” 

“Sora,” Riku grinned mischievously. “You little pervert.”   
“So?” Sora’s face became even redder. “Who wouldn’t want to touch you.” 

Riku slid his hand under Sora’s shirt and brushed up against his nipple, making it hard. “I could say the same thing about you.” Riku purred.

Sora hid his hands in his face, Riku was still rubbing his chest, raising his shirt up more and more to expose his lightly freckled belly and chest. Riku was repeating to himself ‘ don’t get hard.’ ‘don’t get hard.’ ‘DON’T GET HARD.’ he kept that mantra up until he felt something hard against his thigh. 

“OKAY OFF!” Sora pushed him off. Riku grinned ear to ear. He made Sora hard. “Let’s play a game or something!” Sora pleaded. He guessed Sora wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“Alright.” Riku kissed his reddened cheek. “What do you wanna play?”

-Guessing Game-

(Sora)

His parents were in bed, which gave them more freedom to fool around without interruption. They’re lips were sore and swollen. They were snuggled up to each other in Sora’s bed. Sora had Riku’s head in his chest, playing with his hair. Riku was content with his arms wrapped around the brunet. 

“So, how long have you’ve known you were bi?” Sora asked.

“Hmm, I guess when I was in middle school. I had crushes on girls before, but then there was this one boy at my private school, who I liked more than I should. I was in sixth grade, he was in eighth. I was so happy when he kissed me..but he told me he would beat me up if I told anyone.”

“Aw, Ku. He was a little turd.” Sora pursed his lips.

“I know.” Riku chuckled. “Of course, he wasn’t my only bad choice. When I was sixteen I would sneak into gay clubs. Kairi would come with me to make sure I wouldn’t do anything too stupid. I decided it was too dangerous to date any boys at school or even fool around with any of them.. I remember I told one of my guy friends freshman year that I was bi; he didn’t take it too well. He thought I was full of shit. Kept on telling me I wasn’t, I was just confused.”

“I’m sorry, Ku.” his fingers traced his jawline. 

“After that, I decided I wasn’t gonna tell anyone I was bi and just stuck with girls publically. I couldn’t get told I was wrong or confused for dating them.” Riku hugged him a little bit closer. “ I was scared to tell you because I was terrified at the thought of you hating me or not looking at me the same.”   
Sora sighed and kissed his head. “To be honest Riku, I had to unlearn a lot of terrible things I was taught by my step monster. I could’ve hurt you with my ignorance in middle school.. I feel awful that I even thought like that.” 

“You know who my dad is, you weren't the only one.” 

“Can I ask… What made you write that card to me then? ..If you decided to stick with girls..”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t have written that card if I didn’t think I had a chance.” 

Sora tilted his head confused. “What gave it away that I liked you?” 

“Do you remember when we first started building the fort and we got shitfaced that night and camped there?” 

“Yeah, I remember most of it, I kinda blacked out by the fire.” What did he say? 

“Yeah,” Riku grinned. “You told me your first crush was the pretty silver hair girl you met in the woods.”

Sora gasped. “I didn’t!” 

“Oh, you did.” Riku purred. “You got so drunk you told me how you and Belle chickened out on 7 heaven… And you gave me your first kiss… By the way I need to apologize to Belle for putting an open can of spaghettios in her backpack.”

“THAT WAS YOU!?” Sora laughed.

“So, how did I end up on your radar again?” Riku’s hands slipped under Sora’s shirt, enjoying his body heat.

Sora felt his face flush. “Remember that day I was acting really weird and word got out that you had a crush on someone?”

“Yeah, I couldn't figure out what was going on in your head.” His fingers rubbed against the brunet’s collar bone.

“Well, I was in the shower the night before….” Sora whispered in Riku’s ear. “I was ‘taking care’ of myself you know.” Riku felt a wolfish grin growing on his face. “I finished thinking about you.” Sora hid his face. “The next day, I couldn’t look at you without thinking about.. Sexual stuff…” 

Riku got on top of him, unable to stop grinning. “ What sexual stuff were you thinking about?”

Sora’s face was burning. “Well, um, I..”

“Sora, we don’t have to do what you were thinking about tonight if you're not ready.” Riku seemed to read his mind.

“Oh, thank God.” Sora sighed in relief. “I’m not ready for it yet.” 

Riku’s hand started wandering south. “Was it something down here?” 

Sora stopped his hand. “Yes! Not yet.” 

Riku kissed his cheek and pulled his hand away. “Alright.” Riku got out of bed and tucked Sora in. “ I have to get home before my dad starts wondering where I’m at.” Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him back for another kiss. 

“Text me when you get back home safe, okay?” Sora murmerd. To be honest, he didn’t want Riku to leave.

Riku hugged and kissed his ear. “I will. Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It was that night he realized he was in love with Riku.

-Guessing Game-

“You ready?” Sora smiled and grabbed Riku’s hand.

“Yeah.” Riku said nervously.

Sora kissed his cheek for encouragement.

They had the group meet up with them at the fort. Riku and Sora sat at the back of his pick up truck. The leaves on the trees were mostly gone and the wind was chilly. The group made there way to the fort.

Kairi was the first to show up. She was practically bouncing and skipping to him. 

“Oh my god, is it happening? Is it really happening? Who asked first!?” she squealed in delight. 

Sora raised his hand bashfully. She squealed and hugged him and gave Riku a loving shove. “Seriously, Riku, Sora had to be the one to ask you out?” Kairi looked over to Sora. “You know he’s been in love with you since forever!” 

“Kairi!” Riku yelled embarrassed.

“Aw, Riku.” Sora cooed and wrapped his arms around the siveret’s.

“Leave me alone.” Turned his head away from his friends, his face was beet red.

Olette was next to show up with Hayner and Pence behind her.

“Hey, guys what’s up? I brought some snacks!” She held up a grocery bag full of s'mores ingredients.

“Come on over!” Sora waved the rest of the gang over. “We gotta tell y'all something!” 

Riku and Sora stood before their friends. Sora was the first to speak. “Okay guys we have something to announce-” Riku took his hand and squeezed sucking in a deep breath. “We’re dating!” 

“Well, it's about time!” Hayner exasperated. 

“Huh?” Riku asked, surprised.

“You guys we’re pretty obvious on the trail a few weeks ago.” Pence smiled. “I thought you two were gonna end up sucking eachothers faces before we even got on a hayride.” 

Sora scratched the back of his head. “We’re we that obvious?” 

“Just a little bit.” Olette winked. “We’re happy for you.” 

“Those girls at school are gonna be piiisssed.” Hayner snorted.

“Well, we would like to keep it quiet for a while.” Riku spoke softly.

“Riku’s dad is in town for the time being and.. Well… he’s pretty homophobic. Like, disown type of homophobic.” Sora said solemnly. 

“Bruh, that’s some bullshit!” Hayner barked. “Sora is great! If I was into dudes I’d date him. Not Riku, he’s too much of a hoe.” he grinned at the last part.

“I don’t fuck broomsticks anyway.” Riku flipped him off holding back laughter. 

Sora was happy seeing his friends reinforce their relationship. It helped make Riku more comfortable with himself. He never wanted Riku to ever feel like he had to keep a piece of himself hidden ever again. That day, they spent it working on the fort and cooking food over the fire. Things felt normal again but much better. Riku was his and there were people who knew it. He was definitely gonna take Riku on a date soon. 

In the back of his mind, he knew Riku was on high alert, just like him. That man was still out there. Holding Riku’s hand made him feel safer, it probably gave Riku some peace of mind being within his reach, safe. Riku didn’t tell anyone, but he signed up for conceal carry classes. Sora kept a knife on him. He hated the uneasy feeling he had whenever he was outside of his home. He prayed that he and his friends would never cross paths with that psycho again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE REACHED 100 PAGES OMG! I've never gotten this far in a fanfiction :,D aaaaaaahhhhhhh! 
> 
> Yes, we have communication! I love me some healthy relationships! I feel bad for Riku because his dad is a diiiickkkk! 
> 
> I don't know about you guys, but I'm super excited for their first date!


	11. Eggshells

-Guessing Game-

  
(Sora) 

Sora was awakened by his alarm. He snaked his arm out of his warm comforter to snooze his phone. After the phone was silenced, he retracted his arm to enjoy his warm bed a little longer. He wished Riku would’ve stayed in bed with him last night, but they would’ve been a little too obvious. Luckily, it was the weekend so Riku would still be here in his home. He was about to be lulled back to sleep thanks to the rain hitting his roof but his door was abruptly opened. 

“Good morning sweetheart!” His mother beamed. “Don’t forget to fold your laundry before work!”

Sora covered his head with one of his pillows and groaned. He just wanted another hour of sleep. Aerith grabbed one of his shirts, wadded it up and threw it at his head. Sora croaked out a quiet ‘ow’. 

His mother rolled her eyes.“Riku is already awake; keep him company, he’s trying to help me cook and he's getting eggshell all in the yolks. Don’t be surprised if you get something crunchy in your omelette.” 

Sora slowly raised himself up and rubbed his eyes. Hopefully, his boyfriend didn’t touch the coffee yet, otherwise he would be finding coffee grounds tickling his throat. His mother left to go back to the kitchen to finish breakfast and do damage control after she was sure Sora was awake for the day. Sora slipped on one of his pajama pants and made his way to greet everyone. The first thing he noticed was Riku at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. His hair was unbrushed and matted from sleeping. Sora stifled a giggle when he saw Riku’s face scrunch up and he took out a small piece of eggshell out of his mouth. His mother was drinking a cup of coffee and was talking with Cloud about home improvements. Sora yawned and patted Riku’s back as he made his way to the coffee machine. “Morning everyone.” After he got himself a cup of warm coffee he kissed his mom’s head while going to his spot at the table. “Are there any eggs Riku hasn’t touched yet?” He teased.

Riku’s lips pursed and pointed his fork at Sora. “I tried my best!”

The brunet grinned and took a bite of his sausage from his already plated food. He loved to tease Riku. 

Breakfast came and went and the boys were tasked to do some chores around the house. After breakfast, Cloud headed to the barn to work on one of the tractors and his mother was prepping a slow cooked roast for dinner. It was absolutely pouring outside, there was no way they were gonna be able to get any work done on the farm today. Riku preened himself up by doing some basic hygiene and changed into his spare clothes he left here. Sora found himself ogling the silveret as he cleaned up around the house. 

He was in the middle of dusting but he felt something pinch his butt. He jerked up with a yip noise escaping his mouth. Riku snorted. “That’s for making fun of my eggs.” 

Sora rubbed his rump and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. He was about to rebuke but the doorbell rang. 

“I got it!” Sora called out, letting his mom know he would get the door. He gave Riku a kiss on the cheek before answering the door. 

There were two older people at the door he didn’t recognize, the couple looked to be in their sixties, a man and a woman. They’re clothing was upper middle class, they definitely didn’t live in this town.

“Hi, how can I help you?” he asked politely. 

The older woman started to speak. “Does Aerith Gainsborough live here?”

Sora tilted his head. “Yeah.” He turned his head towards the kitchen. “Mom, there’s someone at the door for ya!” 

“You’re her son?” The woman said, surprised. Sora raised his brow in confusion. Who were these people? 

His mother came to the door and she recognized them immediately. There was a look of confusion and anger in her eyes.

“Sora, you two need to go to Riku’s house for the day, I need to talk to these two alone.” She said sweetly but it was laced with venom. 

He didn’t know what they did to her, but he didn’t want to be around when she unleashed her wrath on them. He went and grabbed Riku and started to pull him towards the door. “My momma is about to murder some old folks, let’s get out of here before shit hits the fan.” 

“Oh shit.” Riku chucked as Sora started to pull him towards the front door. “I wonder who unleashed momma bear.”

Sora and Riku went to pass through the front door. The older woman of course noticed Riku.

“What a handsome young man.” She cooed. 

Sora snorted seeing Riku’s face turn pink. It was nice to see the former casanova act so bashful over a compliment. He couldn’t really complain that they were getting away from chores, plus Riku's dad was working from the other wing of the mansion, leaving them plenty of free time.

  
-Guessing Game-

(Aerith) 

She watched as her boys headed towards Sora’s truck, both of them trying and failing at hiding their flirting. She noticed her boy was losing more of his baby face and started to look more and more like his father. Looking at him made her miss Zack. She redirected her attention to the two standing in her doorway and felt her eyes narrow. She opened the door more for them. 

“Come in.” she frowned. 

“Aerith, I-” The man started. 

She turned away and went into her house. She wasn’t gonna deal with this without a cup of coffee...with some vodka in it. She directed them to her couch and poured them all something to drink. She sat down and took a long sip of her coffee before she spoke. “You all have some nerve to come into our lives now when he’s about to graduate from high school.”

“He looks so much like Zack.” the older woman spoke.

Aerith huffed. “You didn’t think so when he was a baby.”

“Baby, what’s going on?” Cloud came into the house. He looked over to his girlfriend, then to the older people. He knew exactly what was going on. He went immediately to her side as support. He took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze. 

“You two should’ve been in his life eighteen years ago. He needed you. WE needed you. You are his grandparents.” Aerith growled. 

“After Zack died we were devastated… We were hurt.” Mrs. Fair’s voice wavered. “And we blamed it on you and the baby.”

Aerith dug her fingernails into his palms, doing her best not to scream at them. How dare they blame Zack’s death on her child!?

“He wasn’t even born yet!” Aerith snarled. 

“Aerith, we were wrong to do that to you.” Mr. Fair apologized. 

Aerith just stared at them. They thought an apology would fix eighteen years of Sora missing out in his grandparents? They thought an apology would fix them abandoning both her and Sora to fend for themselves when she was only sixteen? Without Zack they were alone, they were vulnerable! They were taken advantage of and abused because they had no one to turn to for help. She only had one question:

“Why now?” Aerith asked.

Mr. Fair sighed and put his hands in his face, his shoulder slumped. "Jane had a heart attack a while ago, and we both thought about our grandbaby." He chuckled pitifully. "We don't even know our own grandson's name… we blamed him for something no one could have changed or predicted… We failed him and our own son by abandoning you two." 

Aerith took a deep breath, processing all that was being said and then made her decision. "I'll ask Sora if he wants you two apart of his life. If he doesn't, you have to respect his wishes." 

"Sora, what a fitting name." Mrs. Fair melted. " He has Zack's eyes. The color of the sky…. What is he like?"

Aerith smiled softly. "He is kind hearted and loving. He's a big goofball just like his dad." Her eyes watered; he was so much like Zack. "He's smart too, so crafty and creative. He's great at cooking, so much so, a couple of talented chefs have been teaching him at his job!" She was so proud of her boy.

Mr. and Mrs. Fair seemed to beam hearing that their grandchild was like their son. Aerith asked Cloud to get some scrapbooks of the family and he complied, he loved it when she called them a family and she loved that he was a part of this family. Cloud was her rock. 

Early pictures of course only included her and Sora, she cut out any that included Genesis and she burned her wedding photos. Soon, Riku showed up in the photos, playing with Sora, being with Sora in general. Then came in her Cloud shortly behind. Riku drugged him along on a play date and they met. She never thought meeting him would change her life so much. She smiled fondly at all the pictures of her boys being together, her sons learning from Cloud; Cloud being their father. He slid into that role so easily. She remembered how patient he was with Sora; after Genesis went to prison Sora would still have nightmares about him. Cloud would be there to talk to him and make him some hot chocolate to make him feel better. She remembered how his face lit up when Sora told him he loved him for the first time. She thought he was gonna cry from joy. 

“Who is this pretty girl my grandson has wrapped around his finger? Us Fair men have a way with women!” Mr. Fair puffed his chest and laughed proudly.

Aerith and Cloud started to chuckle. “Do you remember that tall young man my son was dragging out of the house earlier?” She pointed to the photo showing Riku hugging each other, ready for their first day in kindergarten. “Same boy.” the sheer confusion on their faces was priceless.

They talked more about their lives before the Fair's left. It was nice to talk to them, but deep down she still detested them, in fact she didn't want them near Sora. 

"They don't deserve him." She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Cloud was there within a second, holding her close to him. His hands slid on top of hers, his fingers stroke her hands. He pressed his lips on her neck. "I know, Aerith. They did you both wrong. Neither of you ever deserved it." He cradled her, his love gave her the strength to finally cry. 

"They think an apology and some pleasantries are enough to have me forgive them for what they did to Sora! THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!" She started to sob. Cloud held onto her tighter, letting her cry. "I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!" She was angry at herself for letting them think they were allowed to be a part of this family; but she was so proud of her child, she couldn't help but to gush about him and her family.

"Are you gonna tell Sora about them Aerith?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know." She sighed before she turned around so she could embrace her love. "I don't, but I know if I don't tell him, he'll find out somehow and he'll be angry with me because I didn't tell him." 

Cloud kissed her forehead. “Maybe you should sleep on it.” his other hand slid up into her shirt and under her bra, rubbing her breast. “Maybe take out your frustrations on me?” she felt his lips curl into a grin on her neck.

Aerith laughed and wiped away her tears, she raised her arm to play with his hair. “Hmm, I could definitely go for some stress relief.” Cloud picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.   
“Well, the boys are gone for the night. We have the house all to ourselves.” He smacked her ass and laughed as she squirmed. 

They went upstairs to their room and he dropped her on their bed and climbed on top of her. He ravaged her lips and started to peel off her clothes. Aerith threw a pillow at him and mounted him. “Excuse me, I thought I was taking out my frustrations on you?” She purred as her hands went down to his hardening member. Clouds hands rubbed her thighs. “ Please do.”

After taking out on her frustrations on her love and nearly breaking her beadboard as well as putting a hole on her wall, they snuggled up for the night and fell asleep. 

-Guessing Game-

_“You’re pregnant!?” Zack exclaimed. He looked down at her belly. “Are you sure?”_

_Aerith glared at him and opened up her bag, showing a pile of pregnant tests that were positive. “I drank and peed out my weight in OJ, I’m sure!” she felt her eyes start to water and spill onto her face. She hid her face in her hands. “I’m pregnant and I don’t know what to do! How am I supposed to take care of it!?” She felt Zack pull her into a hug and petted her head._

_“You don’t have to do this all on your own. I’m here.” Zack comforted her._

_“I’m scared.” She whimpered._

_“I know, I’m scared too.” Zack kissed her cheek. “We’ll get through this together.”_

_“What about our parents? What are we gonna tell them?” she asked him._

_Zack cringed. “Maybe we should wait on that till you start showing. Besides, I really need to get my shit together so they don’t crucify us. I need to get a job and start saving up.”_

_“I need a job too.” Aerith murmured._

_Zack pulled her back to arms lengths so he could look at her in the eyes. “No. You need to focus on school and taking care of yourself and the baby. You are so, so smart. You need to graduate, colleges are already offering you scholarships! Let me shoulder this weight for now. Besides, when you graduate and become some successful doctor or some shit like that, you can work and I’ll go back to school.”_

_“You’re thinking that far ahead?” Aerith chuckled._

_“Of course! I’m gonna be with you every step of the way Aer, I love you.” he smiled at her sincerely._   
_“I love you too.” Aerith smiled._

_Zack touched her stomach. “I wonder what they’ll be like.” he cooed._

-Guessing Game-

_“You little hussy!” Mrs. Fair boomed. “You got pregnant on purpose! And now you want to pin this bastard child on MY son!? You trashy little bitch!”_

_“Mom that’s enough!” Zack barked. “How dare you talk to her like that!? Not only is she my girlfriend, but she’s the mother of my child, YOUR grandchild!”_

_"I highly doubt that it's yours!" Mrs. Fair spat. "She's white trash trying to get a little taste of money and comfort."_

_"Oh big fucking whoop you own a couple of stores in town! You act like you're as rich as Sephiroth Decker!" Aerith yelled._

_Mrs. Fair glared at her then smirked. "Your parents want nothing to do with you and neither do I. You are nothing more than a parasitic leech who gets good boys like my son to feel bad for you."_

_Zack took Aerith's hand and started taking her to the door._

_"Where are you going?" His mother urged._

_"We're going to look for a place to stay, obviously we can't stay here."_

_After that night, they were on their own._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I thought it would be fun to write in Aerith's POV! Sora's grandparents are... yikes, I wonder if Sora will want to meet them?


	12. Exchange

  
-Guessing Game-

  
(Riku) 

  
“Hey, where’s Sora at?” Hayner asked.

“He took the day off; he and his parents are visiting his dad.” Riku answered. Something told him it was because those old people that visited them the other day.

“Ah, I see.” Hayner patted Riku's back. 

They headed towards the school as Hayner started to talk about his weekend. Things were normal until Olette came barreling towards them, she stopped short of the two boys and gave herself a minute to breathe before speaking. "Hey, um, I think something went down during the weekend."

"Whatcha mean Lettie?" Hayner raised his brow. 

Olette pulled up a picture on her phone and Riku wanted to facepalm himself. It was a picture of him kissing Kairi at the sushi shop. This had to be the infamous picture that hurt Sora. 

Hayner glared at Riku and growled. "What about Sora!?"

Riku put his hand over Hayner's mouth "Quiet!" He whispered harshly. "It was before we started dating, and it was to get back at her ex for cheating on her." 

"Well, everyone thinks she's the secret girlfriend…. And that Sora confirmed it." 

Why would Sora say that? His mind reeled back seeing Sora so hurt thinking he was nothing more than a side piece and it broke his heart just thinking about it.

Riku pulled out his phone and texted Sora who showed him the picture originally. After a minute or so, he got a response and he almost threw his phone. " I swear to Christ, that girl is the bane of my existence!" Riku grumbled. Hailey fucking Scott and her bullshit again. 

"Who was it?" Olette asked.

"I'll tell ya later, I gotta find the little hobgoblin first." He called Xion for more information about where Hailey was round this time. Her and him were gonna have a little chat.

According to Xion she likes to hang out in the cafeteria before classes start. He zeroed in on her, he was polite but ultimately ignored the girls who were surrounding him trying to get his attention. Hailey was sitting at a lunch table with Larxene and Strelitzia; they were in the middle of a conversation before Larxene noticed him approaching them. Larxene slicked back her hair with her fingers and smiled smugly. "Why isn't it our lucky day, the prince is approaching us!" 

The other two looked up and Hailey seemed to know Riku was there for her. 

"Hi girls, I need to borrow Hailey for a bit, do you mind?" He smiled curtly. 

"Sure, no problem!" Strelitzia smiled.

"God Hailey, what dumb shit did you do now?" Larxene grinned wickedly.

“Eat shit, Larxene.” Hailey growled before walking with Riku, Larxene laughed at Hailey’s expense. 

The two walked together to a more private area before Riku spoke. “What is your deal, Scott?” 

“What did I do now?” Hailey exasperated. 

Riku glared at her. “You know damn well why I’m here.”

“Look, I’m sorry. Larxene got a hold of my phone and shared the picture! Sora told me that you wanted to keep your girlfriend a secret, but if I can be frank, She’s so beautiful, why would you want to keep her a secret?” Hailey asked. 

Riku internally sighed before he growled. “Why the fuck do you have a picture of me in the city? Are you stalking me?”

Hailey fiddled with her fingers and looked away. “I have a friend who works at the sushi shop, she told me you go there every time you visit the city... “ 

Riku was thoroughly creeped out; she was stalking him. He had enough shit to deal with, he didn’t need some desperate girl taking pictures of him, especially now that he was dating Sora. Sora was harassed enough as it was by the girls at the school, if they found out they were dating...all Hell would break loose. He pointed his finger at the girl. “ You stay the fuck away from me.” he said with a venomous growl. “You stay the fuck away from my friends and you stay away from Kairi. Don’t ever talk to Sora again.” He felt his voice become more aggressive and sharp when he brought up Kairi and Sora. 

“Her name is Kairi?” Hailey slipped out. 

“You keep her name out of your mouth. She doesn’t need to be dragged into your bullshit." 

Riku couldn't stand looking at her anymore, he left without saying another word. 

-Guessing Game- 

The school day dragged on and on, seeming endless. His brain kept him entertained by imagining a house would fall on Hailey Scott and squash her like the witch she was. He got a message from Sora later on that morning telling him that the old folks who visited him over the weekend were his paternal grandparents who finally decided to make an appearance in his life. His boyfriend asked if he could call him during lunch which Riku would happily oblige to. He really needed to hear him, talking to Sora would make his day a hundred times better. Riku was at the edge of his seat waiting for lunch. He already texted the rest of the crew that he wouldn’t be coming to the lunch table, the group understood and Hayner, of course, playfully texted him ‘ Don’t get caught sexting’ with a winky face. He made his way to the Usual Spot and called his love. Within a ring or two, Sora answered. 

“Hello?” Sora belted out of habit.

“Hey Sweetheart, how are you holding up?” He purred. He noticed he started calling Sora that more and more the longer they dated. Riku never thought he would be the type to give their significant other a pet name. 

“I’m okay, for the most part.” Sora drawled before sighing. “Ku, I just don’t know how to take these people. My mom didn’t speak ill of them, but I could see it in her eyes; she wanted me to have nothing to do with them. Something tells me that beyond being inattentive, they are not the most…. What’s the word for it…. Palatable? Is that the word?” Sora chuckled nervously. 

Riku let out a soft chuckle. “What are you gonna do, Sor? Are you gonna talk to them?” Riku was quite curious. “Are they your mom’s parents or your dad’s?”

“Dad.” Sora said flatly. Zack Fair. Sora’s paternal father. Any trace of that man in their house was burned by Sora’s step monster. The only thing left was Sora himself. 

“I don’t even know what he looks like.” Sora said quietly, almost to himself. Riku and Sora have had a conversation like this before, it ended up with Sora crying. Riku couldn’t fathom not knowing either of his parent’s faces. Sure his father was never around, and his mother seemed to forget she had a family all together, he still knew what they looked like. He knew his mother’s perfume, he knew his father’s cologne. He knew their voices and how their faces would contort when emotion rose up. Sora didn’t have that luxury.

Riku fell silent for a moment before speaking up. “Maybe you should go meet with them again. Not because you want to know them specifically, but to know your dad more. Maybe they have some momentos you can keep.. Maybe a few pictures?” Riku tried to word everything carefully, doing his best to comfort and give options. 

“Maybe..” Sora breathed quietly. “It’s worth a try. It would be nice to know what my dad looked like.” 

“If you need anything, I’ll be there… If they turn out to be batshit crazy, I’ll be sure to bail you out.” He was rewarded a chuckle from his love.

“Thank you, Ku.” Sora said sincerely. 

“I’ll always have your back; it’s my unofficial job.” he wished Sora was here so he could hug him and kiss his temple and feel content when Sora would relax into the silveret’s body.

“How are you holding up in school?” Sora asked. “How did it go with Hailey?” 

“The day I see her again will be a day too soon. I pray that I can pour water on her and she’ll melt.” Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, a behavior he picked up from his father at a young age. 

“I know Honey, I wish she would’ve just left you alone.” When Sora called him Honey and he felt himself melt just like it. “I think I might have to kill her to make sure she leaves you alone.” Sora playfully added, meaning no harm. Riku felt himself grin. 

“I can’t wait to come home. Today is just dragging…. I miss you already.” Riku admitted.

“I miss you too,” Sora shifted. “Maybe I can make up for my absence when you come over to my house.” 

Riku could feel himself purr at the thought. “Then it’s a date.” 

Sora was silent for a second, collecting his thoughts, before he spoke up again. “I want to take you on a real date soon.”

Riku taken aback. Usually he was the one who had to do all the asking when it came to dates with his former conquests, not that Sora was a current conquest, Sora was his love “Are you asking me out on a date, Fair?” 

“Indeed I am.” Riku could mentally picture Sora puffing his chest. “Riku, will you go on a date with me?” 

Riku grinned. “ I would love to.” Riku changed the cadence and pitch of his voice making himself sound more feminine and animated “Now, I’m not all those other girls, I’m a lady who demands respect when I’m being courted, my good Sir.” 

Sora played along. “I’ll treat you like a queen my dear Countess.”

Riku was about to add more to the playful banter but was sharply cut off by the bell.

“Hey, I gotta go back to class, I love you..” Riku panicked after he let that slip. “Um, fuck,   
bye!” he hung up before Sora could answer. 

“Fuck me.” He shoved his phone in his pocket, angry and embarrassed at himself for saying those three words. Of course they told each other they loved each other many times over the years, but this was different. It was in the shape of romance. Was Sora ready for that step? Riku was of course because he was in love with him for years, whether he admitted it to himself or not. He hoped he wasn’t heard, they haven't even gone out on an official date yet. What if Sora felt pressured to say it back because he didn’t want to hurt Riku’s feelings? 

Now he hoped the boring school day would last forever.

But, of course it wouldn’t. It actually felt like it was flying by and now he was heading towards his car to Sora’s home. He went the actual speed limit the whole way home, something he never did, unless the weather was borderline catastrophic. As he pulled into the driveway he saw over the yonder Aerith and Cloud talking on the front porch. He parked and got out and greeted the couple. Aerith stood up and grinned at him before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear. “I don’t know what you said to Sora, but he’s been on Cloud nine since you called him. Thank you.” She pulled away and fixed his hair and straightened up his jacket.

“You two come talk to us soon, okay?” her words held a double meaning. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” he nodded.

Cloud came up to him and gave him a quick hug as well and blatantly spoke. “ No sex in the house.” Riku almost burst into flames from embarrassment. 

“OH MY GOD!” He gawked at Cloud incredulously before almost running into the door. He was blinded by his own embarrassment. He rushed into the house to Sora’s room he couldn’t take being picked on anymore. He slammed the door shut and realized he was out of the pot, but was now in the oven. 

Sora was sitting in bed scrolling through social media before Riku bursted in, his face redder than a beet. Sora smiled at him fondly and got up. “Hey good lookin’, what’s cookin’?” 

“Hey.” Was all he to get out of his throat. There was a lump of anxiety keeping him from saying anymore.

“You okay?” Sora asked. Riku nodded his head and did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. Sora walked up to him and cradled his face and, his thumb brushed Riku’s reddened cheek softly and chuckled. “Were they picking on you downstairs?”

Riku broke out into laughter. Sora got on his toes and kissed Riku’s cheek which quickly became a kiss on the lips. Riku pulled him closer, his arm slipped to his lower back and his other went to the nape of Sora’s neck. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck.

“I love you too.” Sora murmured, his lips still touching Riku’s. 

Riku looked at him surprised.  
Sora grinned. “You didn’t give me a chance to say it back on the phone.” 

Riku felt his heart soar. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

Sora loved him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffles* I love these boys so much.


	13. That One Movie Where Julia Roberts was a Hooker

-Guessing Game-

(Riku) 

It was Friday night once again. The school week flew by, flirting with Sora and sneaking around to kiss him in empty classrooms and under the bleachers was exciting. Having to invade the girls and teachers became a game they were both becoming pros at. Sometimes, it felt like he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. Riku headed home that night, elated that he knew Sora loved him back. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning at the thought, but he may need to apologize in the morning, he didn’t think Sora realized he had a couple of hickeys in the crook of his neck. Sora was gonna go with Kairi to go shopping tomorrow before meeting with his grandparents, so he was sure she would be able to hide his little love bites and get a good chuckle out of it. 

As he parked his car he noticed that there was movement in the mansion. Usually, the staff was turned in for the night by now. He was intrigued to say the least. When he opened the door he was greeted by the head butler, Luxord. Luxord nodded his head slightly. “Good evening, sir. Your father wishes to speak to you in the parlor room.”

Riku raised his brow but compiled and made his way through the foyer to the parlor. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath before entering. His father was not alone in the room. With his dad was another man he didn’t recognize, though looked quite professional. The men were sitting by the fireplace speaking quietly and drinking brandy. Riku cleared his throat. “Hey, dad.” 

Sephiroth placed his drink down on a small table by his chair before both men stood up. “I want you to meet the investigator. Riku, this is Detective Angeal Hewley. Detective Hewley, this is my son, Riku.” 

Riku and the detective shook hands and greeted each other. The detective was a tall man with broad shoulders and looked to be in his mid twenties. His hair was grown down to the nape of his neck and was slicked back except for some bangs on the side of his face. “It’s nice to meet you Riku. I’ll do all that I can to give your friend justice.”

Riku felt his lips tighten and his cheek burned, remembering the night on the trial. The man he tackled was broad and did his best to not say a word. The pig faced bastard was careful making sure his identity couldn’t be pinned, he even wore gloves so no one could tell what race he even was either. Riku really tried to take down the man but that wriggly fuck was hard to keep down. The man sliced his cheek as a last ditch effort to squirm out of Riku's strong grasp. Riku would have chased him but he was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Kairi start sobbing. He went to her and he understood why she was sobbing. Seeing Sora unconscious and bloody he wanted to scream.

“Riku?” his dad called him, bringing him out of the memory. 

“Yeah?” He turned to look at Sephiroth. His dad may not have looked it to the untrained eye, but he looked concerned for Riku. 

“Why don’t you go get some rest. You look tired.” He stated. 

Riku nodded his head and left to go to his room. He wanted to think of better memories.

  
-Guessing Game-

(Sora) 

“I’m so glad you came to see me, boo!” Kairi gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She clapped her hands together. “ So, I heard through the grapevine that you got some old folks sticking their nose into your life?” 

Sora felt his mouth pull into a frown. He was apprehensive of the whole thing. “Yeah, they seem nice?” 

Kari chuckled and gave him an extra pat. “ I’m sorry, hun.” She held him for a moment or two longer before she let Sora go and smirked. “ I also heard you have a date coming up.” she wiggled her brows. 

Sora grinned bashfully and scratched his head. “ Yeah, I called you because… I want to look nice, you know? I don’t exactly know what to wear on a date.” Sora looked over and Kairi was about to burst from joy. The chilly wind nipped his hands and face as it bursted through the open door. Kairi started to drag him to her car, which was a beautiful red corvette. 

“So, I get to play dress up with you!?” she beamed. "I feel so honored! When I'm done with you, Riku ain't gonna be able to contain himself!" 

Sora felt his face flush. He felt so inexperienced. He was eighteen and he didn't know how to dress up for a date. He was dressing up for Riku; Riku, who had seen him in almost every state of his being for years. Would he think it was silly of Sora to dress up? Kairi seemed to pick up on Sora's body language.

"He's a man, and men are prideful. He'll love being with you all dressed up. He'll be dressing up for you too." Kairi smiled as she drove into the heavy traffic of the city, the radio was blasting the Mama’s and Papa’s Calaifornia Dreamin’.

Sora smiled softly, imagining Riku being actually nervous over a date. Imagine was the right word because Sora never saw him sweat a date before, it made the brunet quite jealous of the silveret’s confidence when they were younger.

The city engulfed them along with the traffic, sora felt a ball of anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach. He was used to the countryside and rarely went to the city himself. He was glad Kairi was driving, he would've been a nervous mess with all this commotion going in around him and with one wrong move he could’ve caused a pileup. Apparently, there was a high end shopping district that Kairi liked to frequent so she decided that's where they were gonna get his clothes. He could say that it was completely out of his price range but he knew to keep it to himself. Kairi wanted to buy him the clothes, she said to consider it a Christmas gift for him and for Riku too; which meant she was gonna burn a hole in her credit card. Sora also knew not to check the price tags because he would get an earful from the redhead.

Kairi broke the silence in the car. "So, I did some research on the Fair's, ya know, to see what type of people they are. They're business owners, they own several mom and pop shops down in Gongaga. They're the big fish in the little pond." She let out a soft chuckle. "They only had your dad… They started a charity a few years ago for single mothers.." she trailed off.

"Oh, now they wanted to help out single mothers?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Kairi said quietly. 

"It's not your fault Kai, just hit a sore spot." Sora chuckled nervously. "At least they were doing something." He really didn't believe they did out of the goodness of their heart, maybe out of guilt and it would be written off on their taxes. Kairi didn't seem to believe they did it out of the kindness of their heart either.

The shopping district was ginormous! It was like they made a small shopping town surrounding a park and surrounding the small shops were malls surrounding them in a foreboding way. He observed the people shopping there and felt very underdressed and poor. They parked in a large garage, the cars surrounding them were all pristine and expensive, not a Honda or Ford in sight. The valet took her keys, the young man looked at Sora confused for a moment before going to park Kairi’s car.

Kairi’s phone rang and she answered on the second ring with a big smile on her face. “Hey, where are you guys?” She paused, litening. “By the theater? Okay, we’ll see ya there!” 

“Who was that?” Sora asked.

Kairi grinned and winked. “I invited some friends to help give us a second opinion.” 

“Oh, Hell.” Sora frowned, she turned it into a jamorbree. “Kairi, I don’t want to be all your friends' play thing. I’m uncomfortable enough as it is.”

Kairi took his hand and started to pull him down the sidewalk. “I don’t think you’ll feel too uncomfortable with them.” 

Sora held his head down, not meeting other people’s eyes. Kairi’s head swiveled and he felt someone raise his head by the chin. “Head up, farm boy. You belong here just as much as these people.” Kairi stated. 

Sora begrudgingly held his head up and felt his anxiety grow even more. He noticed they were walking towards a large theater, he never saw one so huge. It had multiple floors! His eyes scanned the area and noticed someone he knew, he had never seen her done up like that before. Her braids were undone and her long, wavy chocolate hair was loose, she even had makeup on. Her outfit clung to her body, showing off she indeed had curves. Her sweater was tight but warm looking, it was a soft white color. Her leggings were black and showed off her well toned ass and toned legs. 

“Olette?” He gaped.

Kairi grinned happily. “She’s not the only one.” 

Another girl walked up to Olette, he recognized her as Kairi’s best friend in school, Selphie. Lastly, one more girl he recognized joined the duo and he found himself glaring at Kairi.

“Why did you invite my ex girlfriend? I know y'all are cousins but seriously?” Sora growled.

Kairi waved her hand dismissively. “Oh please, you two dated for like two weeks.” Kairi had a wolfish grin. “Besides, she already knows about Riku. She thinks you’re too good for him.” He laughed lightheartedly. She wrapped her arm around Sora’s arm and guided him to the girls.

“Ladies,” Kairi greeted the group. “ I have assembled you all here today to help our dear friend look fine as hell for his future date!” 

The girls cheered and greeted Sora, with kisses on the cheek and hugs. He could live with this, being fawned over by beautiful girls. The boys would be proud of him. 

Kairi clapped her hands together, getting the group’s attention. “Alright, first things first, let’s get this boy some clothes!” 

The girls started to take him to a bougie store a couple of blocks away. 

“Hey, Sora.” Namine smiled. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good, how are you?” he smiled politely.

“I heard about what happened around Halloween…” She said softly. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Thank you.” He scratched his head, their conversation felt forced. 

“How’s college?” 

“It’s good, it’s been helping me with my webcomics.” She did her best not to be awkward about it. 

Kairi intercepted, saving them both from the forced polite conversation. 

  
-Guessing Game-

While Sora was trying on clothes, He found Riku’s little parting gift in the crook of his neck. He touched the hickey marks and they were sore to the touch. He felt heat go to his face, the shirt Kairi had him try on exposed his neck. His mind went back to the make out session from the night before, his heart started to pound thinking about Riku’s hands exploring his body, his lips kissing his neck, his teeth grazing his jawline. Riku would mumble ‘I love you’ while nibbling his ear. Sora gripped onto him for dear life as he felt Riku’s hard on grind against his own. He wanted to cry. It felt so good to feel some sexual release. He was so embarrassed that he came in his pants, Riku comforted him of course, but he knew Riku was quite proud of himself knowing he could do that to Sora without even taking off his clothes.

Olette knocked on the door. “How does the shirt fit, sweetie?” 

“Yeah!” Sora yelped being brought out of his thoughts."It fits well!" He pulled at the bottom hem of his shirt anxiously. He looked down and noticed he was hard. He could NOT go out in front of these girls with his dick hard just because he thought about Riku. “I’ll be out in a minute!” He started to think of anything to get himself to calm down. He cursed Riku's name and knew he was gonna get him back for this! Maybe a big, purple one right below his ear so everyone could see and tease him! After a minute or two he was able to leave the dressing room without total embarrassment. He displayed himself to the girls. "How do I look?" 

Olette was the first to speak up, "Well, besides the huge ass hickey on your neck, I think it looks good!" The girls giggled as Sora's face became beat red. 

"Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen Riku leave a hickey before." Kairi observed. Come to think of it, he never seen Riku do that to anyone either. 

"That little shit marked you before you went to the city!" Naminé snorted. "He knew you would be looking cute as hell."

He was a mix or flattered and miffed, Riku knew how much he didn't like possessive shit on him. His step monster ruined that ever being cute; but he was kinda proud that he was the only one who had received a hickey from the former casanova, it would drive the girls at school nuts if they knew. 

"Wow, I didn't know he was so bashful. It's cute." Selphie added.

Kairi pulled out some pants," Wear these." She commanded. He grabbed them and went back into the dressing room. When he tried them on they felt snug, he probably needed a bigger size, he called for Kairi. "I think these are too tight." 

Kairi went into the dressing room without asking permission. She scanned his pants and raised a brow. "Show me the ass." She had her index finger draw in a circle motion.

"Kairi they don't fit-" he started up again

"Ass." She commanded.

He did what he was told and turned around. 

"Aw, its shows off your cute booty! These are definitely a keeper!" She squealed. "Alright show it off to the girls!" 

"What am I, Pretty Woman?" Sora joked.

"Oh honey," She laughed. "You're not a hooker."

Sora chuckled halfheartedly. He had a feeling this was gonna be a long day. Kairi pushed him out of the dressing room and the girls oooh'd. 

"Alright, show 'em the goods, Fair." He complied and got hoots from the girls.

They, meaning Kairi alone, bought enough clothes, and shoes for Sora to last as many dates he could have in the future! She even bought him 'sexy' underwear he didn't even know they made that for men! Kairi insisted that he wore his new clothes to wear at the shopping center and to meet his grandparents. As they continued to shop he caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped and stared. He never looked this nice in casual wear before. Hell, he usually never got clothes off the rack before. These were his clothes and his alone, no one wore them before him. They fit him so well, they didn't bag off of him from being overstretched. The fabric was so soft to the touch. Riku's clothes were like this. He couldn't wait to show them off to him. 

Of course, Kairi wouldn't let him leave without a trim and styling. She even got the stylist to do some natural makeup on him. He didn't look like he was wearing any, but his eyes seem to pop out even more and his skin looked more even. It was nearing the evening and they stopped by Auntie Anne's Pretzels for a small snack. The girls were quite proud of their work on the boy. 

"He's gonna shit a brick when he sees you." Kairi stated.

-Guessing Game- 

Sora made a pit stop at his home before heading off to Tiana's Place to meet up with his 'grandparents'. Riku was there waiting for him. The way Riku stared at him when he got out of the truck was something he wanted to take a picture of and hang on his wall. The silveret walked to him and eyed him up and down with a big grin on his face. "So, that's what you've been up to on your little shopping trip with Kai." 

"So, what do you think of the new look?" Sora smiled sheepishly. Kairi got him a brand new winter jacket, it was black, white stripes going down his shoulders to the end of the sleeves with red cusps and red hood. His shirt was a red light sweater and his jeans were black and snug on his body. She even got him black and red Jordan shoes.

Riku scanned him again before turning Sora around to look at his backside and he let out a happy sigh. "Thank God for that redhead." He turned Sora around again and kissed his forehead. His hands felt the fabric of the brunet's clothing and slowly snaked down to grab Sora's hands and gave them a soft squeeze. Riku rested his forehead on the brunet's, his eyes were filled with adoration.   
"They look great on you. You're beautiful, I'm so lucky to have you as mine." Riku pecked his nose.

Sora pulled him into a hug and thanked him, the silveret's broad, muscled shoulders were great to let his fingers roam. Riku whispered in his ears. "I think your clothes would look better laying on my floor though." 

Sora rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed his lips. Sora's eyes scanned Riku's clothes, he'd been working. He was wearing a thick red flannel, ripped jeans and work boots covered in mud. His hair was pulled back out of his way with an old, black baseball cap. He even had some dirty gloves in his back right pocket.Guessed they were switching looks today.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m digging the farmer look on you, Ku.” Sora winked.

Riku smirked. “ I think you just like I took over your chores for the day.”

“I mean, that does help.” Sora chuckled. 

Riku smacked his butt. “But that farmwork gives you a great ass.” 

Sora checked his phone, it was getting late. “Baby, I gotta go. Gotta meet up with the old folks.” 

“Do you want me to drop you off?” 

“No, you go get some rest, okay? I’ll be home soon.” Riku looked a little disappointed. Sora had to do something about that. “I’ll come over to your house tonight and make sure all my clothes end up on your floor.” Sora purred, Riku’s face lit up and a dopey grin grew on his face. “That will be a sight I won’t forget.” 

With a kiss goodbye, Sora headed out to his workplace.

-Guessing Game-

“Sora! Is that you?” Roxas gaped.

“The one and only.” Sora grinned.

Roxas eyed him up and down. “You should dress like that more often.”

“Well, thanks to a certain redhead, I will.” 

“You mean, pretty boy didn’t get those for you?” Roxas raised his brow.

“Nah, I got these clothes as a surprise. But I know Riku, he's competitive as can be, I'm sure I'll be out shopping with him real soon." Sora said lazily. 

Roxas hummed nonchalantly then clicked his tongue. "So, I got you a table for you and… the grandparents? Let me know if you need anything, and I mean anything. I'll cause a commotion if need be so you can bug out." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He made his way to the table and sat down, a Dr. Pepper was already ready for him to drink. 

He only waited about ten times before his grandparents came in. They scrutinized the bistro and were greeted by Roxas. He charmed them easily and took the couple to the table. Out of instinct and polite manner he held his hand out to shake cordially. Mr. Fair raised a brow but took it. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Added with a forced smile.

"This is a nice establishment." Mrs. Fair added. 

"It is. I really enjoy working here, my coworkers and boss are great!" He stated, he really didn't care about small talk with them, but it continued on and it continued on. Finally, Sora had to break the polite conversation so he could actually get some answers. "What was my dad like? My mom gave me as much information as she could. Do you have a picture of him? We had some but they got.. lost." They were burned by Genesis.

"Oh, yes! We brought plenty of pictures of him." She pulled out her tote bag and felt around. "I can't believe she lost those pictures." She muttered. Sora's eyes narrowed.

She pulled up a picture of a black haired young man in his late teens who had a big grin on his face. His eyes were bright blue just like his own and his hair was long and spiked back, except for his bangs. So that's where he got his wild hair and blue eyes. He was a good looking guy, no wonder mom got pregnant. He was posed by a motorcycle. It just looked like a run of the mill black Kawasaki with lights and a license plate. 

  
This was his dad.

He took the picture in his hands and he was trying to memorize his face. He didn't expect he would be able to keep it.

"Zack was so sweet, he loved to make people smile. He was so energetic, we had to put him in a bunch of sports. He shined in track and field. He was a happy and loving person.." Mrs. Fair trailed off, her eyes teary. 

  
Sora's eyes were fixed on the picture. "I wish I could've met him." He stared at the motorcycle and wondered if this was the bike he was on when he died. They continued on with conversation, Sora learned his dad was in dirt bike racing and he was wanting to join the military. It turns out his mom's adoptive parents sold flowers on the side of the road and were very devout christians.

Mrs. Fair handed Sora a handwritten letter that was addressed to the couple and it was written by his father.

“This was something your father wrote to us years ago… You were the topic of conversation, so we thought it was fair to show you what he wrote.” Mr. Fair explained. 

Sora opened the envelope carefully, the letter was over eighteen years old now. His dad’s handwriting wasn’t the best, just like him. Inside the envelope there was a letter and pictures. He decided he would leave the pictures for last and read the letter first. 

**Dear mom and dad,**

**I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but I thought to keep you in the loop just in case. Aerith is doing good in school, she’s collecting a lot of scholarships and her belly keeps on growing. I’ve been working extra shifts to take care of the apartment and daily needs. I’m doing my best to help and support Aer, growing a baby takes a lot of work! The doctor said that the baby is growing at a healthy rate and it turns out we're gonna have a boy! You’re gonna have a grandson!**

**Can I ask you a question? Is it possible to profoundly love someone so much, but you haven't even met them yet? This baby isn’t even born yet, but I love him so much. I think about him alot. I’m scared that I won’t be a good father and I’ll fuck up this kid without even realizing it. I really don’t want to mess this up. Aerith needs me to do my best and so does my son. If you could give me any advice on raising a kid, that would be great. Aerith and I have been doing this thing called ‘nesting’ were really preparing for this kid as much as we can. I made some copies of the baby ultrasounds so you can see the little guy.**

**I hope to hear from you soon. Love,**

**Zack**

Sora gently placed down the letter and pilfered through the pictures. They were ultrasounds of him in his mom's womb. He even sent a picture of him and mom to them. His dad was tall, he towered over his mom. 

“We didn’t touch it for years, we didn’t get the letter till the day after he died. We just didn’t have the strength to open it.” Mrs. Fair looked at her lap almost shamefully. “Our biggest regret is not being there for you because we were too proud and weak.” 

He couldn’t help but to wonder what his life would be life if his grandparents were actively in it? Would his mom steered away from Genesis? He knew it wouldn’t change anything, but sometimes he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder.

Roxas was on top of it when it came to their food and drink, he was also great at checking in on him. He was thankful the blonde was working tonight. 

“Is that boy queer?” Mr. Fair questioned.

Sora raised his brow confused on why Mr. Fair would ask. “Yes? His boyfriend is the cook here too.” 

“You watch yourself around those queers, boy.” He said quietly. “ They like to turn good looking ones like you into one of them.” 

Sora choked on his drink from stifling his laughter. It was a little too late for that one old man, his first crush was on his current boyfriend. “Oh, is that so?” he mused.

“It would be best if you keep your interactions with their kind.. Minimal. They like to switch partners frequently and fuck in public bath houses in orgies. That’s why the AIDs spread like wildfire in their community.” While Mr. Fair was being blatantly homophobic, Roxas walked in on the conversation hearing the ending of the old man’s tirade with his hands on his hips with a snarky smirk, He mouthed ‘does he know?’ meaning about Riku; Sora shook his head softly. Sora was about to burst, he didn’t know if he was gonna laugh or yell. The old man’s phone went off in a particular jingle and Roxas’ face turned red and he covered his mouth and ran off into the kitchen. What was that about? He would have to ask. 

Sora decided he was gonna burst the old man’s bubble and end this conversation. He didn’t want to be around these types of people, even if Mrs. Fair seemed more remorseful. “Ya know, it’s getting late and I gotta get home soon. It was nice to see you all again.” Sora tried to end their conversation politely and handed over the pictures of his dad as well as the letter. Mrs. Fair seemed to catch on to Sora’s feelings about them and did something he couldn’t help but respect and appreciate. Mrs. Fair smiled softly and gave back Sora the pictures and letter. “Why don’t you hold onto this, sweetheart.”

He held onto the momentos like they were gold. “Thank you.” and he meant it. 

They shortly left and Sora went over to Roxas to ask what his deal was. “You good man? I’m so sorry about my grandpa.”

Roxas grinned and shook his head. “Oh honey, I’m not upset, I’m used to old men acting like that. Plus, your grandpa is a closet homosexual.”

Sora tilted his head confused. “How!? He talked so ugly about them?”

“He’s cheating on his wife with men. His phone jingle gave it away; he got a Grindr notification.” Roxas snorted. “Also, Axel recognized him from back in the day. Your grandpa likes ‘em young apparently, he would go sculking around in the gay bars looking for some sugar babies.” 

Sora’s face was contorted in disgust. “Oh grandpa, no.” 

“Oh grandpa yes, Watch out he might go after pretty boy.” Roxas laughed, which earned him a playful punch from the brunet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around :D


	14. First Date

-Guessing Game- 

(Riku) 

He accidentally slept in Sora's bed all night. They were squished together since his bed was only a twin size. The brunet was nuzzled into the crook of his arm and chest, and he was drooling and lightly snoring. Riku's arm was asleep but he didn't want to move him. He knew he should be squirming out and going to sleep on the couch so they wouldn't get caught, but in his tired mind it was too much work. Sora's room was small, messy, creative and colorful. Sora and Cloud handcrafted most of the furniture in the room, including the dresser and mirror. His room was welcoming and warm with the walls colored cream and plastered with posters and pictures of friends and family. The most notable ones of course were on his dresser. There was a framed picture of his biological father with a very pregnant Aerith, she was younger than both Sora and Riku in that period. The other framed photo was of Cloud, Aerith, Sora and himself. Sora and Riku were about ten when that photo was taken, it was while they were out camping together at the great lake up north. They had so much fun there, Riku never wanted to leave. There was one last picture on the nightstand, it was a picture of him and Sora, and was very recent. It was taken during the summertime before senior year at an amusement park called Prankster's Paradise. They rode a water ride together. Riku got drenched while Sora who sat next to him on the ride, barely got a drop on him. They took the selfie during the ride, both grinning ear to ear. 

"You two are getting sloppy." Riku flinched, when did Cloud get in here? 

Riku gently moved Sora off his arm and the brunet nuzzled into the warm pillow, not even aware they got caught. Riku sat up, he was thankful he had all his clothes on from the night before. Cloud had a cup of hot coffee at hand and was leaning against the doorway. Riku looked down at the floor like a child ready to be scolded.

"You know, you're gonna have to tell your dad one day." Cloud stated. 

"I know." He said quietly. He rubbed his left arm to comfort himself. 

Cloud took a sip of his brew. "No more sneaking around, okay?" 

"Okay." Riku nodded, he was too embarrassed to look at the man in the eyes. 

There was a pregnant pause before Cloud spoke up again. "Riku, I want you to know that when the day comes that you tell your dad, no matter what happens you'll have a place here, okay? You are a part of this family and we love you." Riku looked up at the blonde man and he felt a pang in his heart. Why couldn't his dad be like this? Why couldn't he be supportive like this? Why was Cloud a better dad than his own? He sniffled and felt himself welling up. 

Cloud placed his coffee on Sora's dresser and walked up and sat on the bed next to him. Sora didn't stir. "You know, I don't think your dad will hold it against ya for too long. I think it will take him time to get used to it, and he might slip in an ugly word here and there, but I have faith he'll get over it. He has a hard time showing it, but your dad loves you more than you'll ever know." Cloud put his arm on the silveret's shoulder. Riku was doing his best not to shed any tears, his fear of rejection and fear his dad will hate him for who he was loomed over his head like a dense storm. "It can be hard to be true to yourself in this world, it can be scary or even dangerous. But I know your heart is strong, I raised you. You have shown me countless times your selflessness and your courage. You've stood your ground against odds that you should've never had to go against. I am so proud of the person you've grown up to be." Cloud opened his arms and pulled the silveret into a hug and patted his back. 

"I love you, dad." Riku croaked. He hid his face in Cloud's shoulder, he didn't want Cloud to see the tears fall. Cloud pulled him closer. "I love you too, son." They held onto each other for a moment before parting.Cloud ruffled his hair lovingly with a smile. His eyes flickered over to Sora and his smile slowly disappeared. Uh oh. 

Cloud turned his attention back to the silveret, looking very displeased. “Why is he naked?” 

Riku grinned nervously. 

“WAKE UP!” Cloud yelled, startling Sora awake. Cloud pointed his finger at Sora.“You, put on pants! And you,” Referring to Riku. “Kitchen table, now! Family meeting, we're gonna reiterate that this is a PG household!” 

He looked over to Sora, who was trying his best to put on pants half asleep in a panicked fashion. It was gonna be a long morning.

-Guessing Game-

After a thorough chewing out from both Cloud and Aerith they headed out to the local movie theater to meet up with the gang. Sora drove since his truck was four wheel drive, Riku's Porsche would've had a hell of a time trying to get through the heavy slush on the roads, there was a snowstorm the night before, thankfully, Sora came home right before it got bad out.

"I cannot believe that I got caught with my dick out by Cloud! I won't be able to look at him in the eye for at least a week!" Sora whined, still very embarrassed he was caught in such a vulnerable state. 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed the view." Riku purred.

Sora narrowed his eyes at the silveret, his face was slightly flushed. "Well good for you. Why aren't you more embarrassed!?" 

Riku hummed nonchalantly. "Sorry Sor, you weren't the first person I've been caught with, I was a bit of a hoe back in the day," Sora rolled his eyes hearing that part, with a 'Oh, three months ago was 'back in the day'' way. "Plus Cloud and I talked before you woke up." Sora perked up. "I'm really lucky to have Cloud." Sora smiled softly, not tearing his eyes away from the road and placed his hand on top of Riku's and gave it a loving squeeze. 

The church crowd was heading to lunch so traffic started to get more dense. They got on the highway heading to the next town over since Twilight Town didn't have a movie theater of its own. Riku examined Sora's clothes, he was wearing his new threads. Kairi even got him a warm scarf, gloves and a beanie to keep his ears warm. He looked cute and warm. Riku flipped the center console up so he could move closer. His hand snaked over to Sora's upper thigh and gave it a hard enough squeeze to make the brunet squirm.

"Riku, I'm trying to drive." He kept his eyes on the road but his face was turning red. He crept his hand higher, feeling the texture of the tight jeans and his grin growing seeing Sora struggle to keep his concentration on the road. “You’re fuckin’ needy.” Sora chuckled breathily. The brunet was getting hard.

Riku didn’t remove his hand. “ I can’t help it, you are just too damn cute. My hands can’t help but to wonder.” he wiggled his fingers to emphasize their wondering nature. 

Sora took his hand off his thigh and gave it a kiss. “You’re a driving hazard.” 

The drive didn’t take long, they talked about school and video games they were currently playing. The next town over, Traverse Town, contained a lot more attractions than their own. There was the theater, restaurants, a mall (as well as a bunch of small boutiques), an arcade and laser tag. Most of kids from their town would go here during the weekends since the only thing a tiny town was good for was bonfires, drinking and sex. Sora pulled into the parking lot of the theater called the A113. Riku really couldn’t remember what movie they were off to see, he was too absorbed with Sora and seeing his friends. As they got out of the truck Sora rushed over to Riku’s side and before he could even react, Sora smacked his ass, hard, and bolted away. Riku barreled towards him. “Get over here you lil’ shit!” 

“That’s what you get for distracting me while I was driving!” Sora hollered back at him with a goofy grin, which was short lived because he slipped on some ice that covered the pavement and landed right on his butt and let out a surprised laugh. Riku was about to slow down to be cautious but ended up slipping as well, but thankfully he stayed on his feet, barely. 

“Penguin it!” Sora kept laughing as he slowly got back up on his feet. Riku made his way over there. “You okay?” Riku grinned. 

“I think I bruised my ass.” Sora snorted as he rubbed his bum. 

“Want me to rub it and make it feel better?” Riku waggled his brows.  
  
“Oh my god, you guys are the couple who flirt and gush over each other so much you make people want to barf.” They recognized the voice, it was Pence with a playful grin on his face. The gang was huddled by the entrance. 

“I think it’s cute.” Olette cooed. 

“Jesus Christ Riku, what happened to your neck? It looks like an octopus attacked you!” Hayner yelled obnoxiously.

Riku raised his brow confused, he pulled out his phone to check his neck. While he did that, Sora made sure to put some distance between the two of them. There was a hickey right below his jawline by his right ear, a hickey right behind his ear, another right below the nape of his neck, and the last visible one was on his collar bone. He frowned and put his phone in his back pocket again. Out of all the years of making out with people he never got a hickey, now he had four. “ I think I was attacked by a porcupine.” Riku muttered. Sora stuck out his tongue flirtatiously. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t play with porcupines.” Hayner added playfully and went over to give Riku a pat on the back. They all had their small talk, the ‘how have you been’s, what they did over the weekend, any big future plans. Riku wanted to hold Sora’s hand, but was still wary of being too public. He felt someone take his hand and looked over, of course it was Sora, he gave him a reassuring squeeze that said ‘you’re here with friends, you’re here with me, it’s okay to relax and not worry about others opinions’. He graciously accepted it and squeezed his hand back. 

When they entered the building the heat kissed their cold cheeks and the smell of popcorn wafted in their noses and made Riku’s mouth water. He remembered they ran out without eating breakfast. The group went to the ticket booth, which looked like it was from the seventies and never got a repaint. The ticket girl started to take their cash for tickets, Riku was about to take out his wallet but Sora beat him to the punch. “Two tickets please.” He smiled. Riku begrudgingly put back his wallet. 

They went to get popcorn and frozen drinks. Riku was gonna make sure he paid for this. Nope, Sora beat him to the punch once again. What was he doing? He leaned into Sora to whisper in his ear. "Sweetheart, is this a date?" 

Sora looked up at him and nodded. "I thought it would be easier for you to relax if the gang was with us, besides, I was the one to ask you out, so I should be the one paying for it." He was touched that Sora was being so considerate with his feelings and now he was taking him on a date!? He hit the jackpot. But that feeling of bliss ebbed away when insecurity wormed into his head. Sora was always nice, kind and considerate of everyone. Why was he any special? If he was dating anyone else he would've done the same thing. He shook his head to get that thought out. 

The gang chatted as they walked into the screening room and seated themselves in the highest seats. Commercials played and the group would discuss them, whether they looked good or not, even cracking a joke at the commercial's expense. The movie itself wasn't that great, it was a cheesy slasher where everyone died except the good, virgin, brunette girl. The gang made commentary remarks and Riku enjoyed that the darkness enveloped them enough that he could sneak in kisses by Sora's ear, making it look like he was whispering to him. When the movie was over they were working on a decision on where to go next. After a heated discussion they decided on laser tag.

-Guessing Game-

“Alright, how many of you know the rules?” The laser tag employee asked lazily. He scanned over our group which consisted of five adults, their group of course, and three kids who looked to be about ten. Sora leaned over to Riku, “Are we too old for this now?” 

“Maybe.” Riku chuckled.

The instructor droned on with the instructions and safety precautions, Hayner yawned and stretched his arms, Pence's eyes started to wander around the room and Olette started to check her phone, which did not go unnoticed by the instructor. The ‘armor’ that the game had them wear felt awkward on Riku’s body. 

“Hey, I have a proposition, you guys are interested?” Olette challenged the boys. Hayner took the bait immediately. “What do you have in mind, Lettie?” 

"Whoever has the least amount of points, has to pay for our lunch afterwards." She stated. 

"I'm game." Riku approved.

Pence nodded his head. "Sounds fun." 

"I'm always up for a challenge." Hayner smirked. They all turned their heads to Sora, his lips were pursed into a pout. He sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. So, what about the person who gets the highest score?" 

Olette giggled maliciously. "The winner gets to tell the lowest point person what to do for the rest of the day! The loser is the winner's slave!" 

Riku swiveled his head to his date and raised his brow with a smug grin. He was gonna win this and make sure his boyfriend lost! Sora raised his brow unimpressed. "Oh, you think you're gonna win?" 

"Of course." Riku's smug grin grew. 

"You think you're gonna win a shooting game against a farm boy? I thought you were smarter than that, Ku." Sora playfully brushed past him with a new source of confidence. Riku liked a confident Sora. He liked it alot. 

"I think I can keep up with you." Riku subtly slid his hand down to Sora's butt, making sure the kids didn't see and goosed him, the silveret laughed when he jumped out of his skin.

The instructor released them into the dark room only lit up by black lights and fluorescent paintings on the walls. There were two flights to explore and plenty of hiding spots and holes in walls. Riku was ready for a fun battle. They were given thirty seconds to spread out to hide or hunt. The buzzer went off and Riku went after the kids first; easy targets. He shot at bonus points on every wall he passed, he got Olette and Pence, but his goal was the farm boy.

"Riku." He heard Sora call for him from his right side. He marched over there and heard Sora call for him again, he was hidden behind a wall waiting for him. Riku had his gun ready, the brunet was up to something. It was dark in that part of the large room. He could barely make out Sora's silhouette. Sora beckoned him over with his finger, Riku bit his lip and slowly made his way over. "I'm not gonna fall for your tricks, Sor." He spoke cautiously. He got close enough that he could touch him, but Sora didn't raise his gun. Instead, his hand went on top of Riku's gun and cautiously crept up to Riku's forearm and gave it a soft rub before pulling him closer. "What are you up to, you little pervert." Riku purred. Maybe he would like his little trick. It was so dark, he couldn't see Sora. Hell, his contacts dried out and he forgot his glasses, he couldn't make him out if he wanted to. Sora went up to his ear, but there were alarm bells starting to ring, Sora wasn't that tall. "You've been duped, pretty boy." He whispered. It was Roxas!!

"Grab him!" He laughed and tightened his grip on Riku's forearm, he felt another pair of hands keeping him from squirming! "Hey there boyfriend, how you doin'?" Riku furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing that voice as well. The cook was here too!?

Sora, his Sora, stepped into the lit area and lifted his gun and fired right on Riku's chest and kept firing, Riku's points were dropping with every successful shot until his points went down to zero and the buzzer went off again. The game was over. Sora sauntered his way over and gave Riku a kiss on the cheek. "I win." He grinned smugly.

That little shit planned this. His mouth was agape still with surprise and a flash of a phone went off. "I got the money shot!" Yelled Hayner. 

Sora checked the picture and smiled "That's a keeper." Sora's coworkers released him and Roxas gave him a wink. "Aw, did the prince think he was gonna get some nookie from his favorite peasant?" Roxas grinned amused. 

Riku frowned and his face started to turn red. Sora got him good. "Kinda mean to do on a first date, Sor." Riku grumbled. Sora whispered in Riku's ear. "I thought you wanted to be my slave for a day?" Riku's face turned beet red and he slightly sputtered. Sora gave him a loving punch in the shoulder. "Besides, I'm your best friend too, I saw an opportunity and seized it!" 

Riku's brain was still processing what Sora wanted to do with Riku as his slave for the day.

-Guessing Game-

They ended up eating at a Pizza Hut, even Sora's coworkers came along, apparently the kids were the cook's nephews. According to Sora, both their date and the cook's playdate was on the same day, so he and his blond evil twin (well, the blond was 24) hatched up a plan. They took one of the large tables in the establishment and practically had a banquet of cheap pizza. He would glance over to the couple with the kids and feel his mouth tug into a smile, enjoying seeing the small family enjoying each other's company. The kids even called the blond Uncle Roxas. Riku couldn't help but to imagine him and Sora like that one day. He glanced over to his brunet and realized he just couldn't imagine his life without him. Sora felt Riku's eyes on him and with a goofy grin he asked. "What are ya thinking about?" 

Riku decided to be honest. "Just thinking about how much I love you." Which earned him a bashful smile and gleaming eyes."I love you too." Sora spoke softly. 

The boys felt eyes on them and turned their heads to their friends. Hayner was making a kissy face at them while hanging all over Pence who was teasing the two as well. Olette seemed downright chipper to see romance in the air. 

He was glad his friends were there, even if they were making fun of him. He felt more relaxed, he didn't feel like he had to overcompensate on impressing Sora. They were just together with friends, and he couldn't have asked for a better starting point. Without a doubt they were gonna need a date just the two of them, but this right now was exactly what he needed. 

-Guessing Game- 

Before they knew it, night had crept in and made the land dark. They said their goodbyes to the gang and Sora's coworkers before heading off in the old, reliable pickup truck. They took their time going down the refrozen roads, but Sora wasn't going home, he was driving somewhere different. He started to go down old country roads further and further away from the business of the highway and neighboring towns. It became more heavily wooded with fewer houses appearing by the side of the road they traveled. Riku was intrigued, but decided to keep his mouth shut and let Sora do his thing. He pulled into a gravel road and entered an area where the only thing you could see were the trunks of trees. The only light around was the moonlight and the truck's headlights. The old, gravel road was bumpy and unkempt and he was thankful the truck seats were cushy. Sora slowed at a clearing where a lake was. The lake was as still as the night. The brunet parked right by the lake and killed the engine, the new radio Sora recently installed that connected to his phone played softly in the background. It seemed to switch over to a playlist of love songs.

Sora sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "This ought to be secluded enough." He murmured to himself. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his full attention to Riku. He fiddled with the hem of his sweater anxiously and kept his head down. He was nervous about something. Riku placed his hand on Sora's cheek. "Sor, is everything okay?" He asked genuinely. His love's cheek was hot. Sora lost his cool and lunged at Riku, knocking him down and knocking his head on the side of the door interior. 

"Ow." Riku mumbled. 

"Sorry! I got excited!" Sora panicked and rubbed his hand over the achy part of Riku's head. The silveret slipped his hand under the brunet's sweater and shirt to his bare chest, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it was trying to break out of his ribcage. His hand brushed over his right nipple and it got hard by the chilled touch. 

"Your hands are cold." Sora huffed. 

"I'm sure you can warm them up real quick." Riku said absentmindedly. He was enjoying the body heat on his fingertips since Sora's truck had a hard time heating up. His love climbed on top of him, one leg wedged in between Riku and the seat and the other dangling off, he used that leg to support his weight. Sora was pushed up at Riku's hip level since the silveret was so tall, his knees had to go up in order for Riku to lay down properly. Riku let out a breathy sigh as he felt Sora against his hips and crotch. Sora's hands started to caress his chest, feeling every muscle hidden by his thick clothing. 

"You brought me out here to feel me up?" Riku asked, amused. Sora nodded his head; his face was burning. "Y-your always the one touching me, and you're so focused on making me feel good I don't get to make you feel good." He sputtered out bashfully. "P-plus no one can walk in on us out here…. And I've been wanting to make out with you in my truck for a while now." 

Riku took his hands away from Sora's warm chest and placed them on top of the brunet's and guided him under his clothing. "I'll take them off if you want?" Riku purred even though he had goosebumps from Sora's cold hands touching his bare skin. "I _am_ your slave for the day, feel free to touch me anywhere, and please let me know," his hands slipped out from under his shirt and went to Sora’s jean button and pulled lightly. "If there's anywhere you want to be touched." Sora moaned in need and hid his face in Riku's chest. 

"It should be illegal for you to be this hot." Sora mumbled into his chest but his hands started to explore Riku's bare skin. Riku kissed the top of his head. "Take your time, sweetheart." 

Sora lifted his head up and grinned before kissing his lips, which went from something chaste and sweet into something more needy and animalistic. He slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth and tasted mint. Delicious. Sora's thumbs rubbed against the silveret’s nipples, he groaned in approval. One hand stayed on his right nipple but the other went south, lower and lower until it reached the hem of his jeans and paused. "Can I touch it?" Sora asked innocently, even though his eyes were clouded with lust. So considerate, usually people just went for it. It made Riku want him to touch it more. Riku nodded his head."Please." He felt himself start to beg. He wanted him to molest every part of his body, he needed relief. Sora's hand cautiously slid down further and rubbed his hard on over his jeans. Riku felt himself groan and lift his hips up. He wanted more. "You're huge in every way." Sora huffed, guess he felt like it diminished his own manhood a bit. 

"Sorry baby, I can't help it." He grinned lustfully. 

"It's gotta hurt being trapped like that." Sora undid the silveret's jean button. Riku felt his breath quicken. "I hope it's okay, I've never done this to someone else before." His love said quietly while unzipping his pants. His relief of being released was cut short when red and blue lights started to flicker down the gravel road. Riku got up so quickly he smacked his head into Sora's. "IT'S THE FUZZ!" Riku yelped, thinking that was more necessary to say first before apologizing for cracking Sora right on the head.

Sora leaped off him and they both started to straighten up so they didn't look like they were doing what they were _obviously_ doing.

The siren made a 'whoop' noise before the officer parked. A tall, broad man exited the vehicle and walked his way over with a flashlight at hand. Sora kept his hands on the wheel and sat there stiff. Riku followed suit and put his hands on the dashboard. There he remembered, he had his gun in the glove compartment. 

Shit.

The officer knocked on the window with the butt of his flashlight and used his finger to point down. Sora cautiously rolled down the window. The officer lifted his light to Sora's face and his brows raised. 

"Sora?" The officer recognized him? "What in the world are you doing out here?" The man's voice was deep and almost monotone.

"Leon!?" Sora turned his head in surprise. Who the fuck is Leon? He felt confusion and jealousy ebb in his stomach. The officer was attractive, maybe mid to late twenties with soft, brown shoulder length hair, stormy blue eyes and a scar going across his nose diagonally, which made him look even more attractive.

"You know him?" Riku asked.

"Yeah! He's a regular at Tiana's!" Sora grinned happily. 

"You have the best beignets.” He smiled curtly at Sora. 

"Don't tell Axel that, he might get upset." Sora snickered. "Oh! Leon," he pointed to Riku. "This is my best friend, Riku Decker!" Riku felt his heart pang in pain, and it was his own fault because he was too scared to be open yet. 

Leon extended his arm and Riku shook his hand and gave him the usual pleasantries. "Decker, huh? Like Decker Industries?" 

"Yeah, my dad owns it." Riku said flatly.

Leon's attention went back to Sora, and the way he looked at his Sora royally pissed him off. He was practically eye fucking him and Sora was none the wiser. "What brings you here Leon?" Sora asked. A very good question.

"Well, I'm here because of you two actually." The officer stated. "One of the homeowners around here called about a suspicious vehicle driving around. I came to investigate it. But it looks like you two aren't up to trouble, but this is private property. You'll need to leave." 

"Oh shit! I didn't know!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't see any signs, I thought this was a public lake."

Leon chuckled. Riku could tell he liked seeing Sora flustered. "I'll tell you what, the next time we meet at your job, you throw me a couple extra beignets without charge and I didn't see you two." Riku narrowed his eyes. He was acting so chummy around his Sora

"Of course! Thank you Leon, you're the best!" Sora beamed. Leon's eyes were locked on Sora's reddened lips. He gave Riku a dirty glance before smiling at Sora. "You drive home safely, I'll see you tomorrow." _'I'll see you tomorrow?'_ He was practically saying ' _I'll be there to flirt and eye fuck you there tomorrow, maybe if I'm lucky, I'll convince you to fuck me in my police car!_ ' Riku was heated. 

Sora waved him a goodbye and started up the truck and drove down the bumpy road. The officer fell behind him and followed him till he was back on the highway. 

  
Riku will be at Sora's work tomorrow too.

"Whew! That was some scary shit, Ku! I thought we were screwed there for a second!" Sora laughed. 

"Sora." Riku gently prodded.

"Yeah?" Sora beamed at him. Riku wanted to melt. He didn't have the heart to say what he really thought that night, Sora didn't know.

"Nothing." Riku kept his eyes locked on the passenger window.

Sora sighed. "Man, I can't believe Leon is a cop..." Sora grumbled to himself.

It clicked. 

That motherfucker didn't stand a chance now. Sora hated cops with every fiber of his being! Sora won't give him the time of day! Ha! Suck it, Officer Dickwad!

"Oh, by the way." Sora started. "I'm crashing over at your place tonight, we didn't get to finish what we started thanks to Officer Bad timing!" He growled. 

Riku blinked then grinned smugly and victoriously. He got to do what Officer Dickwad could only jerk off too. Sora was his. 

"Riku, what's with the evil face?" Sora eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing," he playfully brushed it off. "I'm just excited about getting home." 

It was their last night of peace until a phone call turned their lives upside down once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, something every romantic fanfic needs: romantic competition. please feel free to drop a review or comment and tell me what you think of the date :D


	15. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning? Frisky shit ahead. ayoooo~

-Guessing Game-  
(Sora) 

“You’re fly is still down.” Sora snorted. 

Riku hastily zipped up his fly as they were walking to the mansion. 

“I mean, they’ll just be down in a few minutes anyway.” Sora smirked at him. He texted his parents, letting them know he was safe and was at Riku’s place. 

Riku took his hand and pulled him to the front door. They hastily went to Riku’s room and before Sora could even process it he was on Riku’s soft bed and Riku was on top of him, his lips on his neck and he let out a gasp. Sora’s hands pulled at Riku’s shirt trying desperately to take it off. Riku nipped his earlobe and his right hand was on the back of his head. His fingers threaded through the brunet’s hair and made Sora crane his neck for more access. 

“Shirt.” Sora groaned.

Riku licked his ear and growled. “ Tasty.” the silveret’s hips started to grind into Sora’s causing some much needed friction. He could feel Riku’s hard on against his own and he let out a whimper. “Riku.. please I need more.” he was about to rip off his boyfriend’s shirt just so he could feel his bare skin. Riku’s brain finally registered what Sora was saying and took off his shirt and went for Sora’s. Feeling his bare skin against his own felt so warm and comforting. Sora pushed Riku back so he could catch his breath and look at the silveret’s chest. 

“I wanna look at you.” Sora murmured softly. His hands gently grazed Riku’s bare skin like he was a marble statue. His fingers lingered in curves and divites on his stomach that were made by his abs. “You’re beautiful.” Sora slipped out. “I know you probably hear that all the time, but it’s true.”

Riku gently lifted Sora’s head by the chin to look into his eyes. The way Riku looked at him made Sora feel truly seen. “It means so much more because you said it.” Riku said sincerely before capturing his lips with his own. Without needing to ask he opened his mouth for Riku’s tongue to intertwine with his. Their kisses were not desperate but slow, savoring, loving. The brunet could feel love pouring out of Riku. He tried his best to convey the same. Riku’s touch felt warm and reassuring, and his lips traveled down Sora’s neck and stopped at his left nipple. Riku gave it a quick nip before licking it. Sora’s hands traveled down to Riku’s clothed butt and gave it a squeeze while pressing his lower body into his. Riku let out a guttural groan. Riku fingers flickered down and undid Sora’s jean button. “May I?” he asked huskily. Sora nodded his head. He was ready. Riku unzipped his pants and he felt the relief of no longer being confined, his head lulled back and he felt lips on his again. “So soft.” Riku mumbled on Sora’s lips. “You taste like mint and sunshine.” Riku tasted like rich coffee and smelled like the earth after it rained. “You taste like home.” Sora smiled softly. Sora’s fingers massaged the silveret’s scalp. His lips kissed Riku’s still slightly scarred cheek and his hands went for Riku’s jeans and undid them completely. 

Riku let out a whimper being freed from his jeans. He wanted to hear all of Riku’s moans and groans, they were like music to his ears. Sora rolled them over so he could be the one on top. Sora sat up so he could get a good look of Riku’s lower extremities. His hard dick was clasped by his black boxer briefs. Sora heart started to race, he wanted to see it. He wanted to touch it. His fingers snaked towards Riku’s inner thighs, he looked up to look into Riku’s eyes. They were cloudy and glazed and his cheeks were red. He looked like he was trying to keep his composure but was failing. He gave a soft nod, Sora believed that Riku couldn’t trust his voice. Sora fingers went to the open slit in the boxers and stretched them to free Riku’s throbbing member. If Sora’s face wasn’t red before, it was red now. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, he was full of anticipation and questions. His own dick twitched from all the blood pooling into it. He was so preoccupied he didn’t notice Riku’s hands slipping Sora’s member out of his own boxers until he felt Riku start palming and rubbing him. Sora let out a surprised cry. It felt so good when someone else was doing it! “Riku!” he whimpered his name, this was way better than taking care of himself in the shower. Riku pushed Sora back on his back and climbed on top of him, dominating him. Riku pulled off his pants and his underwear, Sora hid his face. He was buck naked in front of Riku once again and he could feel Riku’s eyes all over him like he was dessert. Riku pulled his hands away from his face. “Don’t you dare hide your face.” He growled possessively. “Don’t hide from me.” he added softly.

“Can you give me something for my hands to do?” Riku took his hands and put them at the nape of his silver hair that glowed in the moonlight. 

“Feel free to give a tug, if you get overwhelmed.” he looked away. “I like it rough anyway.” he added bashfully. His lips went to her right inner thigh and he started to suck, making sure to leave a very purple hickey. “Let me take care of you.” he breathed heavily. “Let me teach you some stuff; I’ll lead by example.” 

His hand took Sora’s member once again and he thought he was gonna see stars, until he felt a hot tongue on his head. He watched Riku slowly lick the precum off the head of his member and he thought he was gonna cum right then and there. He threw his head back. “Oh fuuuuuuuucckkk Rikuuuuu…” he felt himself starting to tear up from pleasure. His tongue started to go down following a vein to his base. Sora wanted to push Riku’s head down and have his mouth envelope him and face fuck him until he came more than once, but he kept himself in check and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, making his Riku moan. Riku decided to take him in his mouth fully and started to bob his head. Riku was experienced enough to keep Sora’s hips held down, knowing full well Sora would buck within any moment. Sora was seeing stars, Riku was so good at this, he used his mouth and his hand. He was dominating him and Sora loved it! He felt tears going down his face from pleasure, his lips were quivering, he knew he wasn’t gonna last long. “Love.” He called to him. “Baby.” He moaned. “Riku!” he whimpered and cried, his legs were starting to shake, it was all building up, he was gonna burst. “I’m gonna-!” Riku went faster. Sora yelled as he came but his mouth was quickly covered by Riku’s hand, muffling him as he rode out his orgasm. He watched as Riku swallowed his cum and watched how his face contorted from the salty taste. 

“Ew.” Sora blurted out. Which rightfully earned him a pillow thrown hard at his face. 

“Ew!? I took one for the team you loud fuck!” he barked. “There’s no cups in here!” 

Sora threw his head back in laughter. “I’m sorry!”

Riku got up. “I’m gonna brush my teeth, you’re lucky I didn’t just spit it back on your chest! I don’t swallow!” his face was pink. Sora got up and gave him a hug from the back and kissed his shoulder. “Awww, Ku. I’m sorry! You are too good to me!” he nuzzled his face into the taller man’s back and gave it a kiss, trying his best to stifle his giggles. Riku really didn’t seem like to type to ‘take one for the team’ anyway. Sora would have to be a bit nicer because he was sure Riku had to swallow down a lot of pride to do that. No pun intended. Sora concocted an idea. 

He whispered in Riku’s ear. “Wanna take a shower? I wanna practice what you taught me in that big shower of yours.” Riku stopped dead in his tracks. Guess he didn’t think he was gonna get some. He grabbed Sora and pushed him to the shower and started it up and bolted over to the sink to brush his teeth. Round two it is then. He just prayed he wouldn’t graze him with his teeth too bad. 

Sora crawled into his home at four in the morning.

-Guessing Game-

(Cloud) 

“Thank you for telling me Mr. Hewley. I’ll let them know.” he hung up quietly and went out to the back porch to smoke. He couldn’t yell otherwise he would wake up Aerith. He didn’t want her to find out like this. He heard some racquet by the side of the house and he readied his shotgun to kill. He wouldn’t let that bastard hurt his family again. He sighed in relief when he realized it was his kid squirming into the unlocked window. Christ, those two fucked like rabbits. He lowered his gun, put out his cigarette and took a deep breath and went inside to confront his child. 

Sora tried to tiptoe up the stairs and of course, like the dad he was he had to scare the shit out of him. “Son, what are you doing up?”

Sora yelped and almost jumped out of his skin. “CLOUD!?” 

Cloud put his finger to his lips. “You’ll wake up your mother.” Cloud walked up the stairs and pulled Sora into a hug. He was confused but returned the hug. He was home safe. He pulled Sora to arm’s length. “Listen me, you don’t go anywhere alone from now on okay? You take Riku with you everywhere you go.” he commanded. Sora brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Sora asked innocently. 

Cloud felt his face scrunch up from raw emotion. Sephiroth and the detective haven't told the boys yet. Cloud lowered his head so his son couldn’t see he was distraught. “Go to bed, I’ll let you know tomorrow. Just… stay home today.” Aerith wouldn’t let him out of her sight when she found out her ex husband was free from prison. 

“...Okay…” Sora went up the stairs, stealing glances at Cloud. 

When Cloud was checking his locks he heard another person, someone much heavier, climb through the unlocked window. Cloud rolled his eyes. “Will you two learn to use the fucking door?” 

Riku emerged from the room, his breath ragged. He ran here, didn’t he? Riku’s eyes were teary; he knew. “Cloud.” he whimpered, his lower lip was quivering. His boy walked up to him, his shoulders were shaking. Sora wasn’t the only little boy Genesis was cruel to. 

“How did he get out without us knowing?” Riku was trying his best not to sob.

“He wasn’t arrested for aggressive behavior. They didn’t bother to let us know he was released. The only reason Hewley found out was because he wasn’t going to his parole meetings. He got out early for good behavior.” Cloud pinched his nose. “I think he was the one who attacked Sora earlier this year. It would make sense, Sora mentally blocked out a lot of things that man did.” 

Riku went from blubbery to livid. Fear overridden by protection. “Go upstairs, he’ll be happy to see you.” Riku nodded his head and headed up the stairs. Cloud was proud when he saw the glock in the silver haired boy’s back pocket. Good boy. Cloud shot Sephiroth a text, letting him know his son was over here. After tonight, Cloud was gonna have his family live with the Deckers, they would be safer there, Sephiroth hired extra body guards for the home. Cloud checked the doors and windows twice and even wedged shut the window the boys went through. The lock was broken on it. He rubbed his eyes and crawled into his bed. Aerith was still fast asleep. He kissed her temple and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and rubbed her belly. 

Eight weeks. 

He would much rather have the pregnancy be the big surprise tomorrow and not the return of satan himself. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a light sleep. 

-Guessing Game-

_He was working at the mansion for about a week, and he hated every fucking worker there. Jesus Christ they are all fucking snobby. He wanted to quit, but of course he would an earful from his parole officer. Wasn’t community service enough? He was shoveling mulch into the garden. It was black and made the shrubs and flowers pop._

_He felt eyes on him again, he slightly turned his head but tried not to be too obvious. It was the little boy who lived in the mansion. He noticed that no one was watching after the poor kid. Cloud rolled his eyes; rich people can neglect their kids and not have to worry about them getting taken by CPS. Decker must pass this kid around so much that no one knows who's supposed to be watching him. Cloud stabbed the earth with his spaded shovel to keep it in place and turned his attention to the boy who was no older than five. “Hey, kid.”_

_“Hi.” the boy rubbed his arm, he averted his eyes nervously._

_“What’s your name?”_

_“Riku.” his voice cracked. “What’s yours?”_

_“Cloud.” He stated plainly._

_“That’s a weird name.”_

_“You’re one to talk silver locks.” Cloud raised his brow at Riku. “Who’s supposed to be watching you?”_

_Riku shrugged his shoulders._

_“Have you eaten yet?” Cloud tilted his head._

_Riku shook his head no._

_“Oh, hell.” These workers are fucking useless it was almost four pm. “Want me to make you something to eat?”_

_Riku’s eyes lit up and nodded his head generously with a grin. Cloud walked to him and offered him his hand to hold. Riku took his. Cloud led him to the mansion. “You like pancakes?” he hoped so, he really didn’t know how to cook, his daily meals consisted of instant ramen and beer._   
_“Never had any.” the little boy stated. “ You can have cakes for breakfast?” his eyes seemed to sparkle at the idea of having dessert for breakfast. Cloud chuckled and ruffled his long hair._

_After one day of showing this boy attention, he had a little shadow follow him around while he was at work and when his shift was over, there was a little teary eyed boy hanging onto his pant leg asking him to stay a little longer. He would stay there past his shift to be with the boy until he was tucked in for bed._

_He would go to that bar and complain to Tifa, the bartender, how shitty his job was and how he had to take care of this kid when all he was getting paid to do was landscaping._

_“I think you actually like taking care of that boy.” Tifa giggled._

_“It’s bullshit Tifa!” he growled._

_“Yeah, that’s why you got drawings of his hangin’ on your fridge like a proud parent.” Tifa snorted._

_Cloud narrowed his eyes and flipped her off. But yeah, he actually liked the kid. He liked making that kid happy. Riku would do a bunch of things to impress Cloud so he would be praised. Riku made the days easier._

_One day, Riku met a little boy in the woods. One of the first things they did was get into a goddamn fist fight. He pulled a balling Riku off the new boy. Riku did not know how to interact with children his age.. Apparently neither did the other boy. This poor kid looked like he never got to eat and he shook like a leaf when Cloud entered their little bubble. He understood why this poor boy was scared of him when the devil himself came out of the shadows of the woods and made himself known. Cloud could tell just by his vibes that this guy was great at hiding that he was evil and cold._   
_When that piece of shit started dragging that boy by the collar of his shirt back into the woods he noticed bruises all around his lower back. Cloud picked up Riku and held him a little closer. He never wanted to ever see bruises like that on Riku._

_Riku started to drag that boy to his house everyday. He wouldn’t enter a room Cloud was in, and when Cloud looked at him he hid, usually behind Riku. he thought he was younger than Riku by a couple of years. He had a hard time talking and articulating his sentences. He got him to slowly trust him with food and Riku started to stay in the same room with Cloud, making sure to show positive actions and reactions. Slowly, he started to stay in the same room as them. Not talking to Cloud, but at least he wasn’t flinching at every move he made. He was quite proud when he got Sora to say thank you to him. Eventually, he was able to give Sora a pat on the head. He seemed to crave it and was jealous when Riku would get hugs and hair ruffles._

_One day, Riku couldn’t find Sora in the woods. And what was the first thing he did? He went to find Cloud and have him help him find his new friend._

_“Clouuuuuudddddd help me find Soraaaaa!” Riku whined. “He hasn’t eaten yet!” Riku turned out to be quite a mother hen with his little friend._

_Honestly, he didn’t like that he didn’t see the boy today either. Seeing him gave Cloud a sense of relief that he was safe and fed at least once that day. Where the hell was this kid’s mother!? How could this woman stay with a man who is obviously a piece of shit!? He was gonna give that woman a piece of his mind!_

_He picked up Riku and put him on his shoulders. “Let’s go find him, okay?” He felt Riku hug his head and let out a happy squeal. Adorable._

_He and Riku took a stroll through the woods until they ended up at an old, white farmhouse. They walked onto the front porch and knocked. A Young girl opened the door, he must’ve been his older sister. She looked like hell, her nose was broken, her lower lip was split, a black eye and bruises all over her arms. Under all those bruises, and wounds, she was a beautiful girl._

_“SORRRAAAAA!” Riku bolted into the house without asking permission._

_“Riku! You get back over here! It’s rude to enter people’s houses without asking!” he hollered. The girl flinched from him yelling. He apologized to her quickly. “Hey, I’m sorry about Riku. He just loves your little brother to pieces.”_

_“Little brother?” She asked confused, her throat was raspy, he noticed her neck was bruised too, Jesus Christ, this poor girl._

_Sora went up to the girl and tugged on her pink dress. “Momma, can we have some food?”_

_Momma? She looked like she was sixteen at the most! And the dad looked like he was almost forty…_

_Sora looked up at him and smiled softly and gave him a hug. “Hi Cloud!”_

_“Hey little buddy, how are ya?” he said gently, Sora responded better to that. He gave Sora’s head a pat. Riku came out shortly, he took Sora’s hand and took him out to the front yard to play._

_“He likes you. Sora usually doesn’t like men.” the girl stated, her eyes were scrutinizing him. She was apprehensive of him too._

_Cloud crossed his arms and raised his brow but he dropped his attitude. “Hey mamma, you look like you need some medical attention. Do you need me to call the cops?”_

_Her face became pale and she let out a humorless chuckle. “My husband is the chief of police. I don’t think they’ll be much help.”_

_“Oh shit.” He let slip out of his mouth. She was trapped. She looked away shamefully. There was a pregnant pause before Cloud spoke up. “Do you need help with anything?”_

_She shook her head no, but Sora popped his head into their conversation. “Our showers are always cold.”_

_Cloud put his hands on his hips, “You know, I know how to fix a water heater. I can go get my tools?”_

_The mamma raised her brow shocked. “What do you want in return?”_

_Cloud looked over to Riku and Sora wrestling on the grass, laughing and hollering. “Feed the boy? He’s only been eating pancakes and instant ramen… that’s all I know how to make.” he chuckled and stretched his head._  
 _She smiled fondly at Cloud and they exchanged names._

The alarm clock on his nightstand woke him from his slumber. He groggily did his best to smack the offending machine, Aeirth grumbled at him to silence it. He complied, he wasn’t about to anger a pregnant woman, at least not yet. 

He waited until his family was seated at the kitchen table. Detective Hewley pulled into their driveway early that morning along with Sephiroth. They were all there in the kitchen, the men; besides his boys, stood like they were about to do a presentation. Cloud sucked in a deep breath, the time had come. The look on his beloved’s face when he announced that Genesis was out, and was out for months was something he hadn’t seen in years. Fear, anger, confusion, hurt, disgust and dread. Sora started to tear up; his world was crashing around him. Not even caring his father was in front of him, Riku took Sora’s hand and gave it a squeeze to help keep him grounded in the present. 

“We have a warrant out for his arrest. He has been skipping his parole meetings. We will investigate and interrogate Rapsodos about the attack.” Detective Hewley said dryly. “We will find him and bring him to justice; he won’t be out for a long, long time.”

“Until he’s found,” Sephiroth started. “ I welcome and encourage the Gainsborough's to come live with us. I have hired more bodyguards to assure your safety.” Sephiroth was actually doing it for his son more than anything. He would do anything for him.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Aerith said quietly while she held Sora’s other hand. She looked over the boys and rubbed her belly. She almost killed Genesis once. Cloud was sure if she could dig her nails into him again; she would kill him for sure, brutally. 

When Decker and Hewley left, Riku helped Cloud start packing. The silence in the house was almost suffocating. Sora and his mom went outside to talk privately, Aerith was probably breaking it down for him, comforting him, making sure he knew he was safe with his family. Cloud took care of his and Aerith’s clothing. They would be fine during the daylight for the most part, but it was during the night and when his love and child were off somewhere alone was when he was worried the most. He was going to go to Sora’s job today and speak to the owner about what was going on and make sure they would call the cops if they saw Genesis sniffing around there. He was sure Riku was gonna tag along and stay there during Sora’s shift. Not like he worked anyway, he had plenty of time to kill. 

Cloud prayed that he would be caught quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around!


	16. The Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter contains graphic violence, sexual assault and mention of rape.

-Guessing Game-  
(Aerith)

_“Come on baby, I need you to wake up.” She gently roused her little boy out of bed._

_Sora rubbed his sleepy eyes and made a noise from being woken up in the middle of the night. “What’s wrong mommy?” he asked groggily. Aerith refrained from cooing at his cute little voice, she had to focus._

_“Get dressed sweetheart, we’re gonna go on vacation.” She whispered excitedly and flashed him a grin._

_“Is daddy coming?” He asked apprehensively._

_“No baby, he’s gonna stay here.” At least she hoped she doped him up with enough sleeping pills to keep him down for a while._

_Sora looked at her for a long moment before nodding his head and slowly got out of bed, being as quiet as a mouse. Aerith got a garbage bag and started filling it up with his clothes… that didn’t have holes in them. Sora was clinging on a toy he got from Cloud. She got a good chuckle out of it when she first saw it. ‘Mr. Chocobo’ gave him a chocobo plushie and Sora treated it like it was gold. She gently took Sora and put him on her hip and with the money she was able to scavenge and a garbage bag full of of their clothes she headed towards the door she stopped short when she saw her imcompassitated husband unmoving on the lazy boy in the living room she prayed that she gave him too much and he died from it. Sora kept his eyes on Genesis like he was a sleeping beast who would wake at any moment. She grabbed the truck’s keys and left the house. It was pouring rain that night, she and Sora became soaked within seconds. She buckled Sora in the passenger seat and started up the truck. She prayed to God she wouldn’t get pulled over, she never got her licence. She was gonna get it after she had Sora but Zack died and all her money went to keeping a roof over their heads. She turned on the air to get rid of the foggy condensation on the window, it was so hard to see ahead of her. Sora held his plushie close to his body to warm himself more. Things were going smoothly so far. It was around three in the morning and no one was out. The fog in the air along with the heavy rain cloaked the truck, but it cloaked other things too. She was driving up a winding hill, the rain water was rushing down the hill, she was worried she might hydroplane so she kept her eyes glued on the road. This area was very dangerous to drive when the weather was bad._

_“Mommy?” Sora piped up._

_“Yes, baby?” she said softly, not tearing her eyes from the road._

_“Is Riku and Mr. Chocobo gonna meet us there?” he asked._

_“No, baby. Riku needs to stay with his daddy and Cloud has to work.” She tried to state lightly._

_“Oh.” he said dejected. He was silent for a moment but she started to hear little sniffles and hid his face in his plush, his little shoulders started to shake. Aerith petted his head trying to comfort him. Sora was smarter than many gave him credit for, he knew they were leaving and he was never going to see his friend again._

_“We’ll see them again, I promise.” She lied. She was gonna cross the northern border to Arendelle in the Great North and never step foot in this country again as long as her husband was alive._

_Sora kept his gaze away from her, she ran her hand through her hair doing her best to keep her concentration on the road. Something caught Aerith’s eye in the woods and by tearing her eyes from the road for one second she didn’t see the deer crossing the road. Sora let out an incohesive whimper, Aerith whipped her head but wasn’t quick enough to hit the break in time. The impact of the deer rattled the truck and it leaped high enough to crash into the window and the window cracked and broke partially. The water on the road didn’t give the tires any traction and she kept sliding until she hit the guardrail that protected cars from going off the road and into the wooded gorge. The old metal truck broke through and they started to roll. Sora was screaming and Aerith let go of the wheel and used her body to keep her baby from bouncing and getting hurt. She prayed for God to help her save her baby. They hit an old thick tree that jerked Aerith’s body forward and her head hit the dashboard and she blacked out._

_She woke up to her baby wailing and shaking her to wake up. She felt like all her blood was in her throbbing head and the pressure was making her feel heavy. When she was a bit more coherent she realized they were upside down, well, she was. Sora must’ve slipped out of his seatbelt. His little hands were cut up from broken glass. She gained her ground slowly but then realized she had to keep moving. The police would be called soon and she didn’t want them to find her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and crumpled on the roof of the truck. She used the sleeve of her shirt to break the remaining glass so she and Sora wouldn’t get cut up. She grabbed her baby forgetting about the clothes and they started to travel parallel on the road._   
_She comforted Sora and gave him a kiss on the temple and tried to keep him quiet. The rain chilled her bones and she could feel Sora shivering in her arms. She slipped and fell many times while she tried to climb out of the gorge. She put Sora on her back and dug her hands into the wet ground and used the roots of the trees to pull herself up. She already lost one baby because of Genesis, she wasn’t going to lose her first born too. She grit her teeth as she used all her strength to climb to the top. She collapsed when she made it to the top and did her best to catch her breath. She wasn’t out of the woods yet._

_“Can you walk, honey? Mommy is tired.” She tried to regulate her breathing._

_Sora nodded his head. He was all scratched up so Aerith took a moment to check him to see if there’s anything too serious. There was nothing too serious thankfully and with a relieved sigh she kissed his nose and took his hand so they could start walking._

_They walked a couple more miles and Aerith could feel her body start to give up on her, so she took a chance and stuck her thumb out to hitchhike. There were no houses near them for at least another mile, just cornfields and soybeans. She saw headlights and prayed they would stop, but they just drove by. Second car did the same thing. The third car slowed down and her heart leaped in joy and apprehension…. But then it sank to her stomach when red and blue lights started to flicker from it. She hastily grabbed Sora and bolted to go into a nearby cornfield. As she went down a row the leaves from the stalks scratched and cut both her and Sora. Sora was crying but kept his mouth shut, knowing the danger they were in. The cop started to yell._

_“There you are beautiful! Your husband is worried sick about you!” He jeered. She recognized his voice as Pete, a wall of a man who loved to touch and grab women, especially when they didn’t want him too. He sent his deputy after her. Deputy Ed was a slow man who followed the rules, even if they were morally corrupt. He stomped behind her and was gaining quickly. Without warning she felt electricity and pain rocketing all throughout her body causing her to drop Sora before she plummeted to the ground. With clenched teeth she told Sora to run and he did. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and he started to cry for Cloud to save them. She felt herself start to cry. Deputy Ed gave her a swift kick in the ribs to keep her down for even longer before chasing after her child. Her body rippled and twitched from the electricity still coursing through it. Pete finally caught up and squatted by Aerith’s body. He rolled her body over and she felt his eyes leer at her body. She wanted to throw up._

_“No wonder Rhapsodos wants to keep you all to himself,” His hand went to one of her breasts and gave it a good squeeze before it started to travel down her body. He stopped on her inner thigh and gave it a painful squeeze and bit his lip with a cruel, lustful grin. “You had a baby and yet you’re still nice and tight.”_

_Aerith swallowed her pride and started to propose a deal. “I’ll fuck you if you let us go afterwards.” Her lips quivered as she spoke, she tried to look like she was genuinely interested by lifting her hand and placing it on his crotch doing her best not to vomit as she felt the officer harden. The overweight officer let out a lustful growl and pulled up her shirt and pushed up her bra to expose her breast. Her nipple hardened only from the cold. If she ever saw Pete again she would cut off his dick and laugh as he bled out and died._

_“Genesis won’t be happy if he found out you were touching his wife.” Deputy Ed walked towards the two of them, he was decent enough to cover Sora’s eyes from Aerith’s desperate attempt. He looked at her with pity, she used her eyes to plead with the man, but he was too much of a coward to go against Pete fully. Pete growled in frustration and took out his anger on Aerith by smacking her hard in the face._

_“I don’t know why he wants a whore like you anyway.” He said dismissively, like he wasn’t saying how envious he was of Genesis and wasn’t in the midst of molesting her less than a minute ago. She tried to get up, not even bothering to fix her clothes and started to plead to be let go. Pete fixed himself and fixed Aerith’s clothes. “Ed put them in the car.”_

_“Can you please at least take Sora somewhere safe.” She requested with tears rimming her eyes._

_“No.” Pete said flatly. “No one would want that thing anyway.”_

_Aerith was about to pounce him but was stopped by Deputy Ed. He looked at her and shook his head no. “He’ll put a hole in ya, Miss Aerith.” he wouldn’t look her in the eyes. Fuckin’ coward._

_The ride home was quiet. The only noise was the car and the rain._

_When they dropped her and Sora off Genesis thanked the men and closed the door. He was playing victim and wept and cried wondering why ‘his Aerith’ was trying to leave him. He said the same things, ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I’ll change’, ‘I’ll kill myself if you leave me again’. She wouldn’t look at him and wouldn’t give him any emotion and that angered him. He lifted his hand and instead of grabbing her, he grabbed Sora by the hair and started to pull him to their bedroom. Aerith started to apologize profusely and begged him to let go of her baby. “I’M SORRY, I WON’T DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE LET GO OF HIM!” she started to bawl. She smacked her away and went to his gun cabinet. She was screaming incoherently when he opened the cabinet. Sora was frozen in terror._

_“SHUT UP BITCH!” He roared. He pulled out a glock and dug the barrel into Sora’s forehead. “If you leave me again,” He said slowly, he turned off the safety and pulled the trigger. Aerith let out an inhuman screech! It took a moment for her to realize that he purposely missed.“I’ll paint the wall with his fuckin’ brains. Don’t think I won’t, girl.” he growled. He kicked Sora, hard. “Get the fuck out of here you ugly little bastard.” he hissed. Sora almost went to his mother but wisely he ran out of the room instead to his own room._

_Aerith crumpled on the floor and wept and apologized between sobs. He pulled her onto the bed and raped her while saying words of love and devotion._

Aerith woke up with a start, her heart was pounding in her chest. It took her a moment before she realized she was in the Decker mansion. She was in a plush king size bed with Egjyptian cotton wrapped around her body. She felt another body near her and sighed in relief when she saw it was her son. He was fast asleep in bed with her. She brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his cheek. She looked over a bit further and on the couch by the bed sat Riku, phone in hand, looking alarmed at her jolt. 

“You okay?” He asked.

She nodded her head. “Did I wake you?” he shook his head no. He was watching over Sora. 

She checked the clock and realized it was getting to be the time Sora was supposed to go to work. She shook her child till he woke up. “Baby, you gonna go to work today?” He nodded his head and stretched. 

“Yeah, I gotta give my coworkers some info and plus I owe someone some beignets.” He stated.

“Are you sure honey?” she asked, he nodded his head.

“I’ll be okay, Riku and Cloud are coming too.” He assured her with a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be safe, I love you mom.”

“I love you too, honey.” 

Her boys walked out of the room so Sora could get ready for work, Riku stopped short and gave Aerith a look of reassurance before leaving. Aerith collapsed into the bed once again and worried about her boys. Cloud came into the room and sat on the bed, his hand rubbed her back and didn’t say anything she turned and crawled to lay her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. “I’ll keep an eye on him babe,” he paused for a moment before speaking again.” Riku said you had a nightmare.”   
She nodded her head. “Hearing he was out again dug up some bad memories.” She said plainly. “I should've blown his brains out when I had the chance.” 

“You can’t change the past babe. If I see him I’ll make sure he never breathes again.” Cloud promised. She nodded her head softly. Cloud was a godsend for her. She sat up and kissed him softly. “I love you.”

Cloud cradled her face and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. “I love you more than air, Aer.” he smiled playfully and kissed her cheek. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered. “Lock the door.” Cloud kissed her lips before going to lock the door. She wanted to make love to help wash away the bad memories that left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a hard chapter to write. It made my stomach sour ngl


	17. Chatter Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a palate cleanser. Thanks for sticking around!

-Guessing Game- 

(Roxas)

Roxas was preparing for the opening shift, he was bummed since Axel was at the station today and Shenzi was running the kitchen today. She was mean, rude and sarcastic, but she was an efficient and fantastic chef. Sora was supposed to come in today and somehow on que, a certain police officer was waiting at the door. Roxas opened the door with a knowing smirk as the tall man walked in. Officer Leonhart only comes in when Sora was working for the day. Pretty Boy better watch out. He was even wearing his uniform and Roxas couldn’t help but to eye him. He always loved a man in a uniform. 

“Hey there, officer.” Roxas grinned. “Usual spot?”  
Leonhart nodded and ran his hands through his hair while he popped his neck. 

“Sora will be here soon, he’s running a little behind today. Anything new today?” Roxas asked as he set up the menu and silverware for the police officer. 

Leonheart sighed and his shoulders finally relaxed as he picked up the menu. “I’m on the lookout for this former cop, he used to be the Chief of police here before that huge drug bust. He’s been missing parole and he’s suspected of attacking a kid on a haunted trail.”

Roxas’ mouth gaped. “The guy who attacked Sora!?”

Leonhart blinked before his own mouth gaped a bit, he pulled up his phone and looked something up real quick. He had an unreadable expression on his face while it looked like he was flipping through some files. “His step dad.” He mumbled. Roxas felt his stomach drop, what kind of parent could hurt their kid? 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” He stated. Roxas wanted to roll his eyes because that man had it bad for his favorite coworker, besides his boyfriend of course. He was relieved a man with authority would be keeping an eye on his friend. 

“Thank you.” Roxas said sincerely. 

“It’s my job.” he said. “I’ll have a black coffee please.”  
Roxas took his menu with a wink. “You got it sweetness.” 

He remembered the day Leonhart saw Sora for the first time. Roxas has known many unreadable men like him but he could tell as soon as the officer saw the waiter, he was smitten. Leon looked like he was about to make a move but Roxas stopped him. Sora was still dating that blonde girl and as far as Roxas was concerned the officer was barking up the wrong tree. Not to mention he knew the man was thirty ogling an eighteen year old still in highschool. 

The door opened once again and Sora walked in with a posse. There was Riku, of course then there was another man and damn all he could think was….Daddy, with a purr. A tall blond man with wild hair that reminded him of a chocobo bird, piercing blue eyes, pretty smooth skin with a light five o clock shadow, lean and muscular body. He was wearing a black pleather jacket, ripped and worn blue jeans, black worn boots and a simple black tee shirt. This man was a worker. 

He mumbled something to Sora and Sora pointed towards Tiana’s office. The man walked there with a purpose. When he turned his head back, Sora and Riku were approaching him.

“Hi Roxas!” Sora greeted and gave him a hug, he squeezed tighter than usual and Roxas had a feeling that he knew why, but he would wait for Sora to tell him what happened. Riku looked tired, if he looked hard enough he could see some soft dark circles of worry under his beautiful aquamarine eyes. 

“Hi honey, i’m glad to see you.” Roxas smiled warmly. “Shenzi is in the kitchen today, don’t mess up her shit or she’ll come after ya!” Roxas grinned. Sora grinned back and patted Roxas’ back. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Roxas’ told Sora what he needed to know for the day. “Oh, by the way, your favorite customer is here.” Roxas’ winked and Sora smiled obliviously. 

Sora turned his head and waved at Officer Leonhart. “Let me put on my apron and I’ll be with you in just a second Leon!” Sora beamed at the officer and Roxas could see a tinge of a blush on the older man’s cheeks. His eyes flickered over to Riku and could sense growing jealousy. Roxas rolled his eyes. Riku could be so childish. Roxas smacked Riku with a towel he had in his apron. 

“Down boy.” He snipped. Riku scowled at Roxas. 

“I’m not in the mood today, Roxas.” He deadpanned. 

Roxas guided Riku to a more private part of the bistro. “Would this sour mood happen to be because there’s a certain step parent?” He whispered.

“Yes.” Riku’s eyes narrowed while gritting his teeth. 

“That bad, huh?” Roxas inquired.

“Roxas, if you knew half the shit that man has done, you’d shoot him on sight.” He said flatly.   
Roxas took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Sora is handling it well?”

“He’s good at putting up a front in front of people.” Riku had a forlorn look on his face. “Except me, of course” he added lightly. 

“Are you staying here today?” Riku nodded his head. 

Riku put up two fingers. “Two reasons, one; the obvious reason. Two; I’m gonna keep an eye on that asshole whose eye humping MY boyfriend.” Riku was staring daggers at the officer.

“Honestly, I’m glad you are here.” Roxas side eyed the officer. “ He’s not a bad guy, but I think he’s a little too….mature for Sora. Ya know?”

Riku raised a brow wanting Roxas to elaborate. Roxas lowered his voice. “Sora is still a virgin right? He’s with you so maybe not anymore.” 

Riku’s face started to turn red. “We haven't done it yet… We’re both still…” Riku scratched his head and averted his eyes. 

“Really?” Roxas asked, genuinely surprised. Riku nodded his head. Roxas pursed his lips and nodded taking in that information and grinned. Someone was saving himself. 

“He’s also thirty.” the blond added lazily and he saw Riku’s whole mood blackened.   
“Well, since you are here,” Roxas threw the towel at Riku. “How about you be Sora’s bus boy? I’m sure he’ll really appreciate it.” Roxas added a wink. 

Riku looked at the towel for a second before piping up again. “Well, I don’t have much else to do.” 

Roxas headed towards the storage room. “Great! I’ll get you an apron!” 

Roxas smirked wickedly. 

Sucker.

  
-Guessing Game-

For the most part the night was running well. Tiana held a quick staff meeting when it wasn’t too busy and told everyone about the ongoing investigation that involved Sora. To tell the staff to call the police if they caught a whiff of Sora’s step dad to call the police immediately and hide Sora in the back. Shenzi volunteered to escort Sora to his truck at night when they worked the same shift. The staff all discovered she was a former UFC fighter that day which threw a couple of them through a loop. Roxas noticed when there was a lull in patrons Shenzi was teaching Sora some self defense moves which earned her a lot of brownie points from Riku and Cloud. According to Riku. Cloud was both his and Sora’s father figure and he had been dating Sora’s mom for years. Roxas quickly grew fond of the blond man and gave him some lunch, on the house of course. Cloud spent a lot of time talking to Tia that day. Turns out, Sora’s mom and Tia had some history together. They used to be coworkers and this rundown diner that no longer existed in Twilight Town. She even pulled up some pictures of the two together from back in the day. Sora was even in a couple of them, but he was a baby.

“Aw, look how little he was!” Tia cooed.

Cloud pulled up the picture and placed it by Sora. “Wow, you look just like your mom did when she was a teenager.” Roxas had to agree. He had some of his dad’s qualities for sure, but he definitely took after his mom. Sora pouted being compared to his mom...which made him look even more like her. 

Officer Leonhart knew Cloud as well. Way back in the day, They lived in the same apartment complex. 

“How’s your mom doing, Squall- I mean, Leon.” Cloud sat with him and Tiana. 

Leon started to talk about his family while Sora was serving them some beignets. Roxas leaned into Sora. “Small world, isn’t it?” Roxas commented. 

Sora nodded his head. "I'm glad they got to see each other, it's the best thing to come from this whole situation." Sora smiled softly before checking his phone for the time. "Hey, can you hold down the fort while I go on break?"

"Of course,honey! We're slow anyway, take your time, if Tiana isn't working that means there isn't much going on. " Roxas waved him off. Riku followed his boyfriend out to the breakroom. 

-Guessing Game- 

(Sora)

Sora slumped into a chair and let out a tired sigh. He was glad everyone was bonding so much, but the day was dragging so slowly. Riku let out a soft noise to let Sora know he was behind him before placing his hands on the brunet's shoulders and messaging them. Sora relaxed under his touch, he was so thankful Riku was here.

"I can't wait for this day to be over, Ku." Sora groaned. 

"Do you want to go home? No one is gonna judge you if you want to." Riku asked. 

Sora shook his head. "No, I'm gonna stick it out. Besides, while I was passing out their food, Tia asked me if we could talk after my shift."

"About?" Riku prodded. 

"Donno, it's probably something with my mom." Sora said lazily.

"Probably." Riku kissed the top of his head softly and he lingered there the brunet felt Riku's smile pressing in his hair. "You smell good." 

Sora smiled. "Gee, I wonder why." Sora's mind flipped back to last night when they were in the shower together. After giving Riku a happy ending, the first one he ever gave to anyone, they washed each other and it was so...domestic. He would love to do that every night with Riku, especially the slow and lingering kisses they had together. 

"Hey, thank you for being by bus boy today. It was really sweet of you." Sora purred. 

"As much as I would like to take credit for that idea; Roxas was the one who suggested it." Riku shrugged. Sora smirked, Roxas suckered him into doing the dirty work. Sora's hand lifted up above him to touch Riku's chest behind him. Riku took his hand softly and kissed his palm. 

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to coerce me into a makeout session in here yet." Sora chuckled. 

"As much as I want to ravage you right here, right now, I want to be able be on alert a bit more." Riku answered quietly. He was worried. 

"I love you." Sora blurted out softly with no real rhyme or reason, he just wanted Riku to know that.

"I love you too, Sor." Riku kissed his cheek.  
Sora hoped this would be all over soon. He was so tired of being afraid of Genesis. As soon as Cloud said he was out of prison, the walls that kept all the painful memories dammed up shattered and waves of grief, anger, sadness and fear collided together making Sora feel sick to his stomach. 

Once the shift was over he headed to Tiana's office to speak to her. He shut the office door for some privacy. She was sitting in her old computer chair trying to look busy by looking at some files. 

"Tia?" He greeted her timidly. 

She waved him to the chair across from her desk and he sat there doing his best not to make a sound as he maneuvered to sit. Tiana straightened herself up and brushed the hair out of her face before she spoke. “If you need anytime off, don’t be afraid to ask. You will still have a job… Just don’t abuse it, okay?” She smiled at him.

Sora did his best to beam at her. “Thank you, Tia.” He scratched his head anxiously. “I hope this situation blows over quickly.”

“I do too.” She said softly. There was a pause before Tiana spoke up again. “I’ll be seeing your mom this week, so don’t freak out if you see me around.” 

Sora nodded his head with understanding. There was another awkward silence before Sora had the courage to speak up again. “Hey, Tia, can I ask you a question.”

Tiana raised her brow. “Sure, what’s up?” 

“Did you know him?” Sora asked.

Tiana averted her gaze and nodded her head. “I do. They started dating after she had you… but he was nosing around before you were born too... He seemed so nice, he would walk her home every night. He would bring her flowers and he comforted her when your dad died…he didn’t flirt with her or put any moves on her at all for a whole year after Zack’s death. He seemed like such a gentleman. I was apprehensive of him because he was so much older but the only flags that were being raised were all green.”

Sora’s lips tightened and his brows knitted together in disgust and horror. This woman who could see through so much bullshit was blindsided by such an awful man. Tiana continued. “There was only one time when I saw a red flag. Before I left to move to New Orleans for culinary training, I went to the diner and said goodbye to everyone. Your mom and Genesis were there, you were on her hip like a little koala bear, you were so sweet but so shy.” She giggled at the memory of a baby Sora, but her giggle faded shortly and her face dropped. “When he thought no one was watching he looked at you with so much hatred that it startled me.” Tiana took a sip of her tea she had on her desk. “He hid it quickly though, like it never happened in the first place. Before Aerith left for the night, your mother and I exchanged numbers so I could call her and she could call me if she needed me.. When I called her after I settled in the Big Easy, her phone was disconnected. I didn’t think much of it, since she had a hard time paying for her utilities, but now…” She trailed off. Sora nodded his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. He was trying to isolate her. 

Sora stood up and thanked Tia for her time and walked out for the night, he needed to process everything that happened that day. The drive back to the Deckers was quiet, Sora laid his head on Riku’s shoulder. Riku wrapped his arm around him and held him close, Sora welcomed his warmth. 

-Guessing Game-

School was the only place that felt normal as of late. Fangirls were still bothering him but they were fading into the background. Snow was falling heavy on the ground and people were anticipating the upcoming break. Christmas was on everyone’s mind, including his own, but it was on the backburner. It’s been a few weeks since he found out about Genesis and a couple of weeks ago, he found out his mom was pregnant. Riku and his friends have been great support for him. Kairi was making more time to come see him to offer her support as well. His boss, Tiana, was making frequent stops to see his mom. She offered support that only a fellow woman could give his mom. Cloud was handling mom like she was fragile china, but then again, she was carrying his child. 

As Sora was walking to lunch that day he ran into the last person he thought he’d see. 

“Leon?” Sora asked, surprised. Leon was in his uniform and seeing it he had to repress his disdain of the police force. Leon gave him no reason to distrust him, yet. Sora walked up to him. “What brings you here?” 

Leon towered over him and his face was stoic but there was a softness in his steely bluish grey eyes. “I’m stationed at the highschool today. For some odd reason several students have asked if I wanted to play cards with them in the library. How are you today?” 

“I’m okay.” Sora shrugged. “I’ll be better when Christmas break starts.” 

Leon nodded his head with a curt smile. “Caught ‘senioritis’ already?”   
“I’ve had that since the beginning of the school year.” Sora chuckled. 

A horde of girls cut them off while they were going down the hallway and Sora rolled his eyes with a grin. Poor Riku. They just won’t give up even if they know he’s ‘dating’ Kairi. He saw Riku was trying to approach him and Leon in the hallway but was cut off and swarmed. Leon raised his brow slightly amused. “Your friend is pretty popular with the ladies.” His boyfriend indeed was.

“Being handsome and rich helps him alot.” Sora said. “I’m popular too...by association.” Sora snorted. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have your own flock.” Leon craned his head to Sora.

Sora furrowed his brow and his lips curled into a half frown incredulously. “Right.” he said disbelievingly. “Everyone wants to get their hands on the short farmboy.” Sora posed playfully using his hands to guide eyes to his physique. He really didn’t understand what Riku saw in him, but he wasn’t complaining. He was his best friend and the one he loved. 

Leon chuckled. “Don’t sell yourself short, Sora. You may not see it here at school, at your job though, you have many admirers.” Leon stopped ahead of him and he felt the officer’s eyes scan him up and down. His face was unreadable. “Way more than you realize.” He turned his head towards Riku then back at Sora. “Your friend can see it.” 

Riku was finally able to shake off the girls and approached them, he quickly chained Sora’s arm with his own and smiled at him. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for lunch.” and started to drag him to the lunch room. Sora turned his head and waved at Leon. “I’ll see ya later, Leon!” the officer waved back and wished him a good day. Riku didn’t even acknowledge Leon’s presence. When they were no longer within sight of Leon, Sora spoke up.

“What was that about? You could have at least said hi to Leon.” Sora was confused, usually Riku wasn’t this outwardly rude. Riku pulled him into a bathroom. There were some guys in there and they stared at the two of them with confusion.

“Get out.” He commanded coldly and they scattered like cockroaches. Before Sora could process it, Riku had him in a liplock. Sora relaxed into it without much thought, his arms wrapped around Riku’s neck. Riku pulled him closer and his lips went to Sora’s neck hungrily and the brunet let out a surprised gasp. His hands went under Sora’s hoodie and Sora grabbed his hand reluctantly. He was not going to do this in this nasty ass bathroom. Riku tried his luck and grabbed Sora’s hips and grinded them against his own. The brunet let out a moan. 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Sora bit his lip to concentrate getting the words out of his mouth. The silveret’s hands went to Sora’s ass and he squeezed and pressed himself harder against Sora. Well, there was only one way to get his attention then. Sora’s teeth took Riku’s earlobe and he bit. Hard. Riku let out a yip and backed off. 

“What in the world is up with you?” Sora asked, amused.

Riku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sora.” Riku pulled Sora into a hug and rested his head on the brunet’s shoulder. “I don’t like him.” 

Sora tilted his head in confusion. “Why?” he asked genuinely. He didn’t think Leon gave Riku a reason to really dislike him.

“Because he likes you.” Riku admitted. 

“Like a friend?” he asked, confused.

Riku let out an exasperated chuckle. “No, sweetheart. He _wants_ you.” 

Sora blinked and his face contorted as he was processing it all. “Ew. He’s like my mom’s age though.”

Riku barked out a guttural laugh. It was a laugh of relief. 

“Why would I want to date anyone else when I’m with you?” Sora blurted out what he was thinking.

Riku stared at Sora and started to blush. Sora kissed his reddened cheek and patted his love’s shoulder. “ Let’s go eat. I’m starving. I heard Olette made some brownies.” 

Before Sora could step foot out of the bathroom he was pulled back in for another searing kiss.


End file.
